Everything Changes After High School
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: As high school friends, they were inseperable...years later he's priceless and she's living the hard life, will a random event and a tragic circumstance help her realize she's worth more than a million dollars to him? Ted Dibiase/OC ***Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I know Ted is married in real life, but for the sake of this story, he's completely single and never married. Also, he lives down the street from his father.**_

Glancing at the clock on the microwave that read 7:10, I sighed sipping on my coffee. Running late, again, why can't everything just go on time for once, I wondered running my hand through my hair before I placed my cup down on the counter, grabbing the toast from the toaster, placing it on a plate then placing it on the table.

"Riley, how's this one?" My sister Rachel spoke, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding her arms out wide, as she turned in place showing me the 3rd outfit she had tried on that day.

"Rachel, you're only 13, no one's expecting you to be a model" I said sighing

"Riley!" Rachel whined, causing me to smile as I turned to her

"Alright, that outfit is perfect." I said, watching as my sister looked at herself once more before plopping down at the table.

"Where's your brother?" I asked as I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, placing it on the table.

"He's calling the radio station…again." Rachel answered pouring her bowl of cereal.

"Richard Hoyt! You have 5 minutes!" I yelled through the house, before turning back to my sister

"What is with that kid?" I asked sarcastically, sipping on my coffee as I watched my sister simply shrug her shoulders, continuing to eat her cereal. A few minutes later I heard the familiar sound of my brother stomping down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, plopping down in a chair.

"How nice of you to join us." I remarked sarcastically

"Bite me." Richie replied pulling the earbuds from his ears, pouring his cereal, as I reached over swiftly slapping him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Richie exclaimed grabbing the back of his head.

"That was for being an asshole." I said calmly

"You raised me." Richie responded, sticking out his tongue before continuing his meal.

"You're 16. Grow up." I said before standing to my feet, placing my cup in the sink, before resting my back against the counter.

"Alright, what are you trying to win now?" I asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"WWE Smackdown tickets." Richie responded

"I've taken you to wrestling before." I spoke, grabbing the dirty dishes from the table, placing them in the sink.

"Yeah, and we were so high in the bleachers that I got a nosebleed." Richie shot back.

"They weren't that bad." I fought back.

"Anyways, these tickets are close, and they come with a meet and greet." Richie continued.

"Meet and Greet with who?" I asked curiously, as I grabbed my purse, watching as my brother and sister grabbed their things and we made our way to the front door.

"Ted Dibiase Jr." Richie said proudly as he walked out of the door. My stomach flew into knots when I heard that name, it had been so long since that name had been spoken around me. A blast from the past, as I swallowed hard, turning my attention to the door as I locked the locks.

"You know, the guy you claim you went to school with!" Richie teased sarcastically.

"I did go to school with him." I defended myself, getting into the car.

"Then why can't you hook me up with tickets?" Richie whined

"We weren't exactly friends in school. I was more academic, and quiet…and he was…well he was…he was Ted." I explained, feeling my skin turn red at just the memory.

"So you were a nerd" Richie spoke back, as we pulled in front of the school. I watched as he opened the door, looking back into the car

"Nerd!" Richie spoke with a smile, before closing the door, as I turned and saw my sister exit the back seat. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away, driving back to the house. I just pulled into the driveway, turning off the ignition. My mind ran wild with thoughts, Ted Dibiase Jr. that was a name I hadn't heard in a while. I knew he was a big wrestler, and had seen him on WWE when Richie was watching it, but to me he will always be Ted, the Ted I went to school with, the Ted I used to live down the street from, the Ted I had a crush on and didn't know I even existed.

_Flashback_

"_Riley Ann, you gotta get going or you're gonna be late for school!" My stepmother yelled from downstairs, as I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. My father had just built this house, he designed every brick and it was perfect. We had just moved into this town, this house and everything else in my life. My biological mother had left me and my father when I was a baby, and he had just married my stepmother this past summer. I didn't mind my stepmother, and I was excited at the new life for everyone. I walked through the living room, picking up my little brother Richie, giving the 3 year old a kiss on the head and a hug, before bringing him into the kitchen with me._

"_You all ready for school?" My father asked sitting at the table, glancing to me._

"_Yeah I guess." I answered nervously, glancing to my little brother who giggled as I made a funny face at him._

"_You guess?" My father asked with a slight smile on his lips._

"_It's just….it's hard being the new kid…especially in high school." I admitted, glancing down at my oatmeal. _

"_They're gonna love you…I know it." My father said happily, as he stood from the table, giving me and my brother a quick kiss on the top of the head, before kissing my pregnant stepmother and heading out of the house. I quickly finished my oatmeal, getting everything together as I stood at the front door._

"_Your dad's right. They'll love you." My stepmother said with a smile, as I gave her a hug._

"_Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" I asked looking at my very pregnant stepmother, who was due any day._

"_Oh I'll be fine. She'll be out any day now, but don't you worry. You just go and have a good first day." My stepmother said opening the front door as I walked out to the dirt road that met the end of our driveway. I hung my head as I walked up the dirt road. _

_There weren't a lot of houses on the dirt road, only ours and one large house at the end of the road. I kicked random rocks as I made my way up the road when I saw a car pull up along me on the side of the road, the driver's side window rolling down across from me. I glanced to the driver, I recognized the man immediately, my father had introduced him to me numerous times, as I smiled when he spoke_

"_Hey darling. You wanna ride?" The older man said with a smile._

"_No thanks Mr. Dibiase." I said politely, noticing the passenger seat was occupied when he spoke again._

"_Nonsense girl, get in." he said confidently, opening the back door of the car. I sighed as I quickly climbed into the car, glancing at the man in the passenger seat and the kid that sat across from me in the back seat. I sat quietly as the car continued down the road._

"_How you liking it here so far?" Mr. Dibiase asked me from the front seat, as I swallowed hard._

"_I like it, sir." I answered politely._

"_I told your daddy you would. How's your daddy and momma doing?" he asked, turning onto the main road._

"_They're doing good, sir. My stepmom is about ready to pop." I said making small talk, hearing a hearty laugh come from Mr. Dibiase._

"_Well, don't you worry about her none, we're right down the road if she needs anything." Mr. Dibiase spoke, pulling into the parking lot. I quickly opened the back door, climbing out of the car, leaning on the driver's side window_

"_Thanks again Mr. Dibiase." I said smiling._

"_No problem, but do me a favor?" He said with a smile as I nodded my head._

"_Keep an eye on my boys for me alright?" Mr. Dibiase said with a smile, pointing to the other passengers that hadn't exited the car yet.._

"_Um…I'll try." I said glancing to the boy in the passenger seat, my skin blushing when his eyes met mine, before I walked into what was my new school. _

_Being a new kid is never easy, it's even harder when you're a sophomore in high school, everyone already had friends, and groups and the new kids have to find where they fit in, not to mention put up with stupid hazing occasionally. I stood in front of my locker as I pulled out my books, I had just closed my locker door as I turned to the hallway, a student rushing past me, knocking the books and papers out of my hand, as I watched them spill all over the hallway, hearing the faint sounds of laughing as the student disappeared around the corner. I sighed as I swallowed hard and bent down starting to pick up the papers, when I noticed another body leaning down across from me, looking up I looked into the eyes of the boy who sat in the passenger seat of the car I rode to school in._

"_Hi." He spoke with a smile, grabbing some papers that lay near his feet. I couldn't help but blush as I spoke back._

"_Hi." I said, looking down at my feet, grabbing whatever papers I could, shoving them all into a make shift pile. _

"_So you're the new kid huh?" He spoke handing me the papers he had collected in his hands. _

"_Yeah, I guess." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I tried to straighten the pile of papers._

"_I'm Ted." He said with a smile, extending his hand to me, as I blushed. I balanced the papers in books in my other hand as I reached my hand out, shaking his._

"_I'm..." I spoke_

"_Riley" He spoke with a wide smile, a blush attacking my face._

"_My dad told us." He finished. I nodded my head, looking down to my papers once again. I heard the sound of footsteps coming from around the corner, seeing the same kid who knocked the papers out of my hand earlier returning to the scene as he made his way towards me. I watched as he ran by both of us, knocking the papers out of my hands again, only this time to be caught by the arms of my new friend, Ted. I watched as Ted grabbed him, swinging the guy around as he spoke loudly_

"_I think you should pick papers up for the lady." Ted spoke harshly, shoving the kid towards the mess. I watched in amazement as the kid quickly picked up the papers, handing them back to me before running back down the hall. I looked over to him shocked._

"_What are you the godfather of this high school?" I asked shocked._

"_Nah." Ted answered smiling, his face turning more serious for a moment._

"_But if anyone gives you problems, you let me know alright?" Ted spoke honestly as I nodded my head, before he said goodbye and left the hallway._


	2. Chapter 2

My day went by quickly, trying to keep my mind off the man from my past, trying to focus on the few college classes I was taking. Finally arriving home, the lights illuminating from my house as I unlocked the door and opened it walking into the house, I could hear the TV blaring loudly from the living room, as I walked in, plopping down on the couch.

"Riley!" Rachel screamed excitedly as she ran into the living room happily, Richie just a few steps behind her.

"I won! I won!" Richie yelled happily as he danced in place. I couldn't help but look confused as I looked over to my brother and sister.

"Wait, what? You won what?" I asked confused.

"He won the tickets." Rachel said calmly, turning back to the laptop she held in her hands.

"Tickets for what?" I asked, when Richie spoke up.

"The radio station. They finally gave away the tickets and I won!" Richie said happily.

"The wrestling tickets?" I asked confirming my thoughts.

"Not just wrestling tickets. WWE tickets! And a meet and greet with Ted Dibiase Jr! That's right we're gonna meet the million dollar man's son!" Richie exclaimed happily.

"I still don't get why you're so excited about this, I told you, you've both met Ted Dibiase Sr. when you were younger." I said matter of factly.

"I was 5! I want to remember meeting the million dollar man!" Richie whined.

"Who's the million dollar man?" Rachel asked innocently looking to her brother.

"He's this wrestler that puts people to sleep like this." Richie spoke, wrapping his arms around her head, locking in the hold.

"Alright, stop it." I said, standing to my feet pulling his hands away from her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Richie, hoping he'd back out of it, the look on his face said it all.

"No, I just called the station a million times trying to get entered into the contest. This is the coolest thing that has happened to me." Richie spoke excitedly starting to run up the stairs.

"Wait a minute, didn't I tell you not to use your cell phone minutes on stupid things?" I yelled to my brother, as he simply stopped for a moment, then smiled wide continuing up the stairs, as I plopped back down in the chair. My mind running wild, how was I gonna deal with this? How was I gonna deal with seeing Ted Dibiase Jr., in the flesh once again?

It seemed like the show got here quicker than I hoped, my stomach was in knots as I pulled into the parking lot of the arena. Glancing to Richie who proudly sat in the passenger seat, wearing the Randy Orton shirt he got for Christmas. Wrestling was most definitely his thing, he tried out for the wrestling team last year but didn't make it on the team, but that didn't stop him any. You could tell how excited he was, as he drummed his fingers on the door of the car. I glanced at Rachel in the back seat, she wore Richie's CM Punk shirt, and at the age of 13, all she cared about is if the guys were gonna be cute. I swallowed the butterflies in my stomach, why was I nervous? I hadn't seen this guy in years, I'm sure he doesn't even remember me. I mean who would, I was the nerd and he was the big guy on campus. I pulled my car into the parking spot, climbing out of the car, as I glanced around at the parking lot that was slowly filling up. I leaned against the front of my car, looking at the large arena, hearing Richie and Rachel climb out of the car.

"Riley!" Rachel spoke harshly as she walked over to me. Her hands immediately straightening my shirt, dusting off the jean jacket I wore, her hands loosely tossing my hair, as she pulled out a hair tie.

"Turn around." Rachel demanded, as I turned around reluctantly.

"Rachel, this isn't necessary." I said as she fought to put my hair up.

"I wish you would of let me dress you up." She said, looking at my hair once more, as she stepped back, looking at me,

"You're 13. You don't need to be dressing your big sister up." I said sternly as she rolled her eyes.

"You're seeing an old high school flame, You need to show him what he missed out on." Rachel spoke with attitude, my face turning red.

"There was no flame. No flame. Not even a spark. We just knew each other." I said fighting the blush on my skin.

"Riiight." Rachel said, smiling wide as I rolled my eyes.

"We get it, we get it. You were the nerd, he was the cool guy." Richie spoke, as I reached out playfully swatting him.

"Who asked you?" I said to my brother, as we started making our way to the box office. My stomach was filled with butterflies as we made our way through box office, the radio station representative meeting up with us where they had instructed us to meet up at. The radio station man approaching us

"So you're our contest winner?" he spoke with a smile.

"He is." I said, placing my hand on Richie's shoulder, as the man reached out shaking all of our hands.

"Well, unfortunately I have some bad news." The radio man spoke with a serious face, as he ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Ted Dibiase Jr. missed his flight, so he won't be making it here tonight." The radio man spoke honestly.

"What?! You said I would get to meet him!" Richie spoke angrily.

"Calm down" I spoke to my brother, before turning back to the radio man.

"So what does that mean?" I asked, slightly relieved.

"Well, he had the tickets we were gonna give you, so we bought you some other tickets, and they're decent, and we'll comp all of you any item you want from the merchandise table. I'm really sorry, but sometimes these things happen." The radio guy said, sincerely. I looked to my brother, who still seemed upset, as I turned back to the radio guy.

"That sounds good." I said, as he handed me the tickets and the gift cards for the merchandise table. I walked with my brother and sister through the concession hallways, trying to make our way to the seats.

"This is such bull!" Richie said angrily, kicking the trash can to make his point.

"Richie, it's not like he meant to miss his flight." I spoke, trying to calm him down.

"Of course you'd defend him." Richie spoke harshly, turning back to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked eyeing my brother.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're not mad at him cause he was you're first love. You can't side with your brother, not when it goes against your baby." Richie spoke pouting, as we finally made it down to our seats, as he flopped down into the seat.

"Oh yeah, that's right Richie. I'm so glad he made you this upset. This made my night, I can't wait to hi-five him when I see him." I fought back sarcastically. A few moments of silence passed between us, as I took a deep breath, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry this happened." I said to Richie, his gaze looking away from me as I spoke

"Don't let it ruin the show alright?" I said, nudging him gently with my arm, he quickly glanced over to me, before running his hand through his hair.

"Come on…I'll buy you a churro." I said teasing him softly, a slight smile on his lips, as I stood to my feet, turning to my sister

"Rachel why don't we go get some food" I spoke as my sister and I left Richie at the seats, walking back up to the food stands. Getting to the top of the steps, I walked next to her as she spoke.

"He's really mad." Rachel spoke calmly.

"I know." I said, looking at the items on the menu.

"He was really looking forward to it." Rachel spoke again.

"I know" I said again.

"Can't you do something?" Rachel said, turning to me.

"Why are you being so nice to Richie? What do you owe him?" I asked curiously, knowing my brother and sister too well.

"Promise you won't tell him?" Rachel asked, as I nodded my head.

"He's been training to try out for the wrestling team again." Rachel spoke honestly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked, looking at my sister.

"I don't know, but I think in a way he looks up to Ted… you know since Dad…I guess that's why this meant so much to him." Rachel spoke, as the line moved and we moved to the counter to order. I felt so bad for Richie, I didn't know this meant so much to him. My mind raced, I felt guilty for worrying so much about my own feelings and my brother is probably crushed right now. I thought about when the Dibiase's lived down the street from us, and my mind wondered if there was anyway I could maybe hook Richie up with something. I doubt it would work, but I made a promise I would give it a shot, at least for Richie.


	3. Chapter 3

The show was fun, and after a fresh churro, and a brand new Randy Orton cap, Richie seemed to be enjoying himself. I felt so bad that it didn't work out like he had hoped, I know how excited he was to meet Ted, and part of me was hurt that he didn't tell me himself that he was trying back out for the wrestling team. He's always been into wrestling, and I knew it broke his heart when he didn't make the team last year. My mind raced on what I could do to make it up to him, I had an idea but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back in time to face those people all over again.

The show was a week ago, and Richie seemed to be over it, and back to his jackass ways. He was my little brother, and I loved him dearly but he was a jackass, like most teenage boys, but he had a good heart and loved me and his little sister dearly. I stretched out on my bed, glancing at the clock that sat next to my bed, was it really 1AM already? I reached out for my cell phone, noticing the symbol on the front screen that meant I had a voicemail message. I had kept my phone on silent most of the time, mainly cause most of the people who called me were nothing more than debt collectors. I grabbed the phone, accessing my voicemail, typing in my 4 digit code.

"Hey, is this name right? Is this Riley Mitchell? The same Riley Mitchell from Clinton High School? *silence* Well anyways, my name is Ted Dibiase Jr., and I wanted to apologize for not making it to the WWE show last week. The radio station gave me this phone number, but uh…I guess no one is picking up…so I'll try back later." I pressed repeat on my phone, listening to the deep voice with a slight southern drawl, my stomach immediately filling with butterflies. I hadn't heard that voice in so long.

I had received 2 more calls from the same blocked number since the voicemail, it's not that I didn't want to talk to him, but I wasn't ready to face my past. The thoughts ran wild through my mind, I had just dropped Richie and Rachel off at school, and was now on my way to an address that I wasn't even sure was still good. I still felt bad for Richie, and I had convinced myself if there was a way to get Richie something without talking to Ted Jr I was gonna do it. I went through the trouble, pulling out the guestbook from our parent's funeral, glancing at the book, I quickly entered the address I was looking for into the GPS system and here I am now, only a few miles away. I honestly had no idea what I was doing, as I turned down the road, driving by one house but according to my GPS I still had to continue on, finally at the end of the road I pulled up to a security gate. I took a deep breath, before pulling forward, pushing the intercom button.

The thoughts ran through my mind, I was convinced they wouldn't remember me, they couldn't, when a female voice spoke through the intercom

"Yes?" it spoke

"Uh yeah, my name is Riley Mitchell…uh…I'm not sure if you remember me, I used.." I tried to explain, when suddenly the gates opened as if on cue. I pulled through the gates, pulling my car up to the driveway, shifting it into park. Before I could even get out of the car, the front door to the house swung open and the man that once gave me a ride to school, came walking hurriedly out of the house. I got out of the car, shutting the door softly, smiling wide at the older man.

"You better get over here and give me a hug girl!" Ted Dibiase Sr. spoke with a smile, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tight. It felt good seeing him again, it really had been too long. The hug broke, a wide smile on his face as he looked at me, as if he was admiring how much I had changed when I spoke

"I wasn't sure you'd remember me…" I said sheepishly

"It would be hard to forget the girl that once gave my son a black eye" he said laughing.

"I'm sorry about that, but Brett did deserve it." I tried to explain, remembering the day it happened.

"I'm sure he did" Ted Sr. said smiling, grabbing my hand wrapping my hand around his arm, as he walked me into the large house. No more than a step inside the large house and I was greeted by Melanie as she walked around the corner, wrapping me in a large hug.

"You remember Riley don't you?" Sr. asked his wife, as she cupped my chin in her hands, looking at me smiling.

"Of course I do, if I remember correctly you were the one that gave Brett the only shiner he's ever had." Melanie said smiling, as I blushed wildly

"Yeah that was me." I said, glancing down at my feet, when she spoke again

"Come on, let's sit outside and catch up." Melanie said happily, as I followed them onto their patio. I walked onto their lavish deck, overlooking their yard and led into a beautiful pool area, their house was beautiful I couldn't deny it, and I didn't expect anything less from the man who people referred to as The Million Dollar Man. I sat down on the chair across from Ted and Melanie, as Ted Sr. spoke  
"So how are Richie and Rachel?" he asked smiling

"I'm surprised you remember their names, but they're doing good." I said, holding my cup out as Melanie poured some lemonade into my cup.

"My gosh, how old are they now? Last time we saw them was.." Melanie's voice tapered off as I glanced from her to Ted Sr. as he finished the sentence

"The last time we saw any of you was at your folks funeral." Ted Sr. finished calmly. I swallowed the tears, thoughts of that day flashing through my mind as I spoke.

"Yeah I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch or anything…things have been…well they've been hard actually." I said running my hand through my hair. Ted Sr. put his glass down on the table, reaching out taking my free hand with his

"Like we said that day at the church, if you three need anything…" Ted Sr. finished, giving me a wide smile as I smiled back at the older man. Taking a sip of the lemonade I put the cup back on the table as I spoke

"Actually Richie is the reason I'm here." Ted Sr. and Melanie listening intently as I spoke.

"Richie won a contest through the radio station to have a private meet and greet with Teddy a few weeks back." I explained as both Ted Sr. and Melanie smiled wide at the mention of their oldest son's name, I fought the blush that attacked my face as I continued

"Well, Teddy missed his flight and Richie was pretty bummed about the whole thing. So I was curious if I could get an autograph or something from you." I explained before a few moments of silence passed before Ted Sr. got up from the table, walking into the house before returning with an 8x10 of himself made out to Richie. He smiled as he held it out to me, right when I reached out for it, he pulled it back laughing

"I tell you what, I'll give you this now, but how about you bring Richie and Rachel over for a cook out next month?" Sr. asked, finally handing me the photo.

"Oh please do, I would love to see the little ones!" Melanie added excitedly.

"They're not so little anymore, Richie is 16 and is obsessed with everything wrestling. He's trying to make the team at school but hasn't had much luck. Rachel, well she's 13 and obsessed with everything fashion, make up and the band Big Time Rush." I explained, opening my purse showing them recent pictures of Richie and Rachel.

"So next month then?" Sr. said smiling as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Um sure, just let me know when it works for you." I said skeptically as I handed them a small paper I wrote my cell phone number on and inserted their home phone into my cell's contacts. I glanced at the clock on my phone as I spoke

"I really should get going." I said as I stood from the table, walking back through their house. I gave Melanie a quick hug before Ted Sr. offered his arm to me as he walked me out to my car.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around? Teddy should be here sometime in the next couple hours." Ted Sr. spoke with a smile as I blushed.

"How are you two by the way?" Sr. spoke as I let go of his arm, opening the door putting the 8x10 on the passenger seat before turning back to Ted Sr.

"We're not anything. Up to the voicemail he left me a few days ago, I hadn't spoken to him since high school." I spoke, acting as calm as I could.

"Well let me catch you up, he's single, he's a current wrestler on the WWE roster, he's already won the tag team titles, and he asks about you every time we drive by the old house." Ted Sr. spoke, my skin blushing the moment he said the last part.

"He…he uh…asks about me?" I asked, scratching my head, Sr. laughing out loud as he spoke

"Still got the hots for my boy huh?" Ted Sr. asked with a knowing smile, as I shook my head in defense, but could tell Ted Sr. didn't believe it for a minute. Releasing a sigh, I gave Sr. a hug before climbing into the drivers seat rolling down the window when Ted Sr. leaned against the window

"I meant what I said. If you three need anything, you just let me know alright?" He spoke seriously, as I nodded my head. I took a deep breath before I spoke

"Look about Teddy…Could you just tell him that you took care of the radio winners. Tell him he doesn't have to make it up to me, that everything's been taken care of." I said seriously watching as Ted Sr. nod his head before responding

"I'll tell him, but my boy's too much like me. He's not gonna be happy with that response." Sr said with a sly smile.

"Well Junior is just gonna have to deal, so just tell him alright?" I said as Sr. smiled stepping away from the car as I pulled out of the driveway heading back home.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the front door of the house, carefully placing the 8x10 into an envelope and rushed upstairs placing it on Richie's bed. I knew he would be so excited to see it, as I made my way back down the stairs, sitting in the living room. I didn't have to work today, my job wasn't much basically just a minimum wage job but it did what it needed to do. I extended the recliner I was sitting in, relaxing as I thought about the events of the day. I flashed back to the day of my parents funeral, one drunk driver took away the 2 most important people in my life. I remembered Richie, barely 5 yrs. old squirming as I fussed with him trying to button up the shirt I chose for him to wear to the funeral and Rachel not even 2, smiling happily as I put a bow in her hair, she had no idea what was going on. I remember holding both of them in the church while the funeral was happening. I remember Ted Sr. sitting next to me, Melanie on the other side of him, and they had brought Brett with them as well. I remember at one point during the funeral Ted Sr. taking Rachel who was napping off of my lap, holding her in his arms as she slept, while I held a softly crying Richie on my lap, trying to soothe him.

They really were my rocks during that time, I had just turned 18, barely out of high school and now I had custody of my two siblings. I didn't know how to raise kids, hell I didn't know how to do anything, but they helped me. I remember one night after the funeral. I hadn't slept for at least a couple days, the stress of everything still weighing heavily on my shoulders. I remember they came over to the house bringing food for all of us. They took one look at me and both of them insisted I go upstairs and lay down. Ted Sr. sat on the edge of my bed and held my hand until I fell asleep. Melanie fed both Richie and Rachel, even getting Rachel bathed and into bed. When I woke up a few hours later, the first thing I heard was the unmistakable sound of Richie giggling as I watched my brother run by the doorway with Brett walking like a monster and chasing behind him. It was all so vivid, I guess you never forget the worst times of your life.

I wiped the lone tears that escaped my eyes, sniffling up the last remainders of the tears. I promised myself that I would not lose touch with Ted Sr. and Melanie again. I've worked so hard to keep my past away from me, thinking that it would bring back all the hurtful memories. As if on cue, my cell phone rang, glancing at the caller ID, I smiled as I read the name Ted Sr. and Melanie. I opened my cell, clicking on the answer button as I spoke happily into the phone

"What? Are you making sure I didn't give you a fake number?" I teased, waiting to hear that familiar laugh, silence filled the phone for a moment before the voice I wasn't expecting to hear spoke.  
"Riley Mitchell.." The deep voice spoke calmly, I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone. My breath hitched in my throat as I immediately recognized the voice, panic flew through my body

"Uh…no habla ingles?" I spoke quickly, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh give me a break!" Ted Jr. spoke laughing

"Alright, Junior You win." I spoke sighing, I couldn't help the smile that was fighting to appear on my lips.

"Still calling me Junior huh?" he asked, I knew he hated that nickname, but for some reason I was the only one that got away with calling him it.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." I spoke shyly as I heard his deep laugh through the phone.

"So, I've been trying to call you." Ted Jr spoke, his voice serious. I took a deep breath I knew he was gonna bring this up, so I went with the best option, answer his question with a question.

"Speaking of calls, why are you calling from you're dad's house?" I asked curiously, hoping it would distract him.

"Would you have picked up if I called from the same number, I've been calling from?" He asked, If I knew him enough he was smiling smugly

"No" I answered quickly

"Exactly. So when my dad told me you stopped by, I figured I'd give it a shot." Ted Jr. explained.

"Speaking of your dad, did he give you my message?" I asked

"Yeah, he told me you wanted me to call you." Ted answered as I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but laugh, same old Sr.

"You're dad has a way with words." I spoke laughing.

"He sure does." Ted spoke.

I took a deep breath, hoping there would be some reason for me to end this call, and of course nothing was coming to mind. On the inside I was really enjoying talking to Teddy, I couldn't help it. I always had a crush on him in high school, and as much as I denied it, it seemed like everyone else except Teddy knew. But back in high school, Teddy was a big man, he dated the sexy cheerleader girls, not the academic, awkward girls. I think deep down I still had that anger of never having a shot with him on my mind. I shook that image out of my mind, high school was a long time ago Riley! Get a grip!.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" Ted Jr asked seriously

"I wasn't avoiding you." I said with a shaky voice.

"Really?" Ted teased

"Yes really. Maybe I was just busy." I tried to defend myself, hoping he would believe me.

"Nahhh…not buying it." Ted spoke laughing, he has always been the one person able to see through my lies, even when we were younger.

"So?" Ted spoke, trying to get the answer for his question.

"Alright, look so maybe I was a bit nervous talking to you again, it's been a long time." I spoke calmly, glancing to the clock.

"It has been a long time." Ted responded, I could tell he was smiling.

"I still remember that day you made that kid pick up my books in the hallway." I admitted, smiling at my flashback.

"Well that kid deserved it." Ted spoke defensively, a few minutes of silence passed before Ted burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked curiously

"I just remembered the day you socked Brett in the face!" Ted said, laughing even harder than he was before.

"Geez, is that all you and your family remember about me?" I asked sarcastically, as Ted laughed loudly.

"Why were you hoping we'd forget?" Ted asked

"Well, it wasn't my best moment." I answered honestly.

"It wasn't Brett's either." Ted spoke, laughing all over again, this time I couldn't help it as I giggled with him as the memories flooded my mind. The moment replayed in my mind, it really was a comical scene.

My mind went into a panic when suddenly the door flung open and in stormed Richie and Rachel arguing loudly over something. I jumped from the chair I was sitting in, walking into the kitchen, I could hear Ted covering a laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Well I should go, before this fight over here gets ugly." I said, glancing into the living room, making sure my brother and sister weren't killing each other.

"Yeah, I should get home myself…but" He said into the phone

"What Junior?" I asked smiling, as I heard him groan at the sound of the nickname.

"If you think you can still avoid me after this, you have another thing coming…So next time I call, you better pick up!" He spoke sternly, causing me to smile.

"Are you trying to tell me you're gonna call again?" I teased him, as Rachel walked into the kitchen, her ears perking up as she heard me speak.

"You can bet on that." Ted spoke quickly, causing my skin to blush as I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I took a deep breath, placing the phone on the table, glancing over to my sister as she smiled wide.

"What?" I asked Rachel as she opened the fridge, peering inside of it.

"Who's gonna call again?" Rachel asked smiling as she bit into the peach she pulled from the fridge. I blushed all over again, as I walked past her into the living room, seeing my brother laying on the couch, his arm laying over his eyes.

"Maybe you should go check your room" I spoke flatly, as I flipped the TV on. My brother sat up on the couch, looking over to me, eyeing me before speaking

"Why?"

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders, watching as he pushed himself off of the couch, stomping up the stairs. It was only a few moments before I heard the sound of him running back down the steps, his arms reaching over the back of my chair, wrapping around me, giving me a hug before he sat down on the couch, looking at the 8x10.

"How'd you do it?" he asked, still admiring the photo.

"I told you, you met him when you were younger." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on." Richie said looking over to me

"Ok, I knew how upset you were about the Smackdown thing, so I took a chance." I explained.

"You went without me?" Richie exclaimed angrily

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't even sure if they'd remember me." I explained when Rachel had just walked into the room, glancing at Richie's 8x10 before speaking with a smile.

"Oh…I get it, I know who's gonna call again" Rachel teased smiling wide.

"It's not what you think, so chill out" I said seriously looking to my sister.

"Riiiight" Rachel spoke, giggling. I rolled my eyes, before turning back to my brother

"You're welcome by the way" I said before getting up making my way up to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed, relaxing, as I let my mind think through the events of the day.

My mind replayed the conversation I had with Teddy. I thought about how good it felt to talk to him again. It was like I was in high school all over again, my stomach filled with butterflies talking to him. I thought about all the time I spent with him in high school, we were friends, mostly because at the time he lived down the road from me. Our families knew each other, and there were a lot of good times. Then Teddy graduated, he moved onto college and I had other things going on in my life, I always accepted the fact that Teddy Dibiase Jr. would never go for a girl like me, and locked it away deep in my heart. Now, I can tell my heart was ready to let that crush come back, but I wasn't gonna let that happen, I was not gonna go through this again. We just talked on the phone, it's not a big deal.

I sighed as I rolled over on to my back, looking up at the ceiling when my phone beeped alarming me I had a text message. I reached for my phone, opening the message as it read

"This is my number, so no more blocked number business. Can't avoid me now woman! –Teddy" I smiled as I saved his number into my contacts, placing my phone back onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next month seemed like it flew by, Teddy had pretty much become a part of my routine. He called every night, even when he was on the road and we talked about everything. If we weren't talking on the phone, we were texting. I was really enjoying being back in contact with him, it was almost like having my friend back, although my mind constantly warned me, Ted Dibiase Jr, doesn't like girls like me. This was nothing more than catching up from the old days. Although there had a been a few nights, he would bring up his love life asking about mine, and my mind took over, making sure all those conversations stopped before they even started.

Now here I was driving myself, Richie and Rachel up to Ted Sr. and Melanie's house. We had planned this cookout a week or so ago, and I think they were more excited than Richie was. I had made Ted Sr. promise me that Teddy was not at the house and he assured me time and time again that he would not be there. Talking over the phone is one thing, being face to face is something completely different and I wasn't so sure if I would ever be ready to do that.

I turned down the road, driving past the one house as I pulled up to the security gate.

"Holy crap!" Richie exclaimed from the front seat as he looked at the large house, behind the gate.

"Yeah so I know I told you before, and I'm gonna say it again…Mind your manners!" I warned Richie and Rachel.

"You're the one who starts the burping contests!" Richie spoke back, causing me to laugh.

"Well you shouldn't challenge me then!" I fought back causing Richie to laugh out loud, rolling his eyes.

"This is gonna be like a bull in a china shop" Rachel spoke from the backseat, as I rolled my eyes, reaching out hitting the intercom button, before I could even speak into the machine, the gate opened, letting me pull my car up the long driveway.

Parking the car, I glanced over to my brother in the front seat, he looked nervous as I reached out, resting my hand on his shoulder

"Relax, you've met them before…"I tried to assure him, as he nodded his head before we all exited the car. I helped Richie and Rachel grab our bags that held our swimming suits and towels, that Ted Sr. insisted we bring, since the weather was quite warm. I closed the trunk as I noticed both Richie and Rachel standing side by side, both of them just staring at the large house in front of them. I didn't know how they were feeling about this, but I tried to be as comforting as possible, as I put the strap of the bag on my shoulder, walking by them, waving for them to follow me as I began walking up the driveway to the door.

"Why do I feel like a butler is gonna open the door or something?" Richie spoke following behind me.

"What like Alfred from Batman?" I asked smiling looking back at my brother

"Or like Lurch from The Addams Family." Richie added, as we both hummed the theme song of the Addams family, even snapping in unison, both of us giggling.

"Ya'll are weird." Rachel spoke, giving her brother and I a weird look. I took a step backward, wrapping my arm around my sister's shoulder as I spoke

"What? You too cool to be weird with your brother and sister?" I teased as I pulled her closer to me, a smile appearing on her lips as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But Lurch was way better than Alfred." Rachel spoke seriously, a small smile tugging on her lips. We had just made it to the doorstep when the door flew open and Ted Sr. stood there with a wide smile on his lips as he spoke

"Melanie, they're here!" he yelled into the house before stepping to the side letting us walk into the large house. I walked in first, letting Richie and Rachel follow behind me, the moment I walked in Ted Sr. wrapped me in a large hug, the hug breaking as I quickly hugged Melanie who had appeared from out of the kitchen. That hug finally broke as I turned to Richie and Rachel who still stood close to each other in the doorway, watching my every move as I took a step closer to them, placing my hands on Richie's shoulders, leading him closer first.

"Ted, Melanie…this is Richie." I introduced my brother.

"Well look at you young man" Ted Sr. spoke happily, reaching out shaking his hand, before pulling him close for a manly hug. I watched as Melanie cupped his chin in her hands, before pulling him into a big hug. I smiled as I watched Richie immediately warm up to Ted and Melanie, as I walked back, wrapping my arm around Rachel's shoulders walking her closer.

"And, this is Rachel." I introduced my sister, as she walked over to Ted Sr.

"This beautiful young lady can't be baby Rachel" Ted Sr. spoke looking back to me before wrapping my sister in a large hug. Their hug breaking as Melanie scooped her up in a large hug herself. I watched as Richie and Rachel stood next to Melanie.

"So did you bring your swimming suits?" Ted Sr. asked happily, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep, just like you told us too." I spoke with a smile, showing the bag I carried on my shoulder, Richie and Rachel showing their bags as well.

"Alright, let's get into that pool!" Ted Sr. said excitedly.

"There's a bathroom down the hall on the left and another just up the stairs you can use to change!" Melanie spoke as Richie and Rachel darted down the hall with their bag. I chuckled watching just how excited Richie and Rachel were, before turning to Ted Sr. and Melanie

"Thank you so much for letting us come over and everything." I thanked them, as Ted Sr. wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't even worry about it." Ted Sr. spoke leaning over, giving me a slight kiss on top of my head.

"Now go get changed!" Melanie added, pointing at me with the small knife she held that she was cutting tomatoes with. I smiled as I made my way towards the hallway, stopping in the doorway before turning back around.

"Um, Teddy isn't here is he?" I spoke cautiously as I glanced around the large living room.

"Do you see him here?" Ted Sr. asked, not even turning around to look at me. I shook my head, trying to convince myself, as I made my way to the bathroom, getting into my swimsuit. Finally getting into my swimsuit, and slipping on my flip flops, I put my clothes back into the bag, grabbed my towel and headed out back to where the pool was. I just walked outside and heard the sounds of my brother and sister giggling, as I made my way into the pool area, laying my towel out on one of the beach chairs they had out. I kicked off my flip flops, and watched for a minute as I saw Richie and Rachel splashing each other while Ted Sr. sat on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly a splash of cold water hit me, as I looked over to my brother who splashed me again

"Get in the pool!" Richie yelled, splashing me once again

"You keep splashing me, you're gonna wish I didn't!" I threatened, pointing to him.

"Yeah right!" he retorted before splashing me again, before I jumped into the pool, immediately playfully wrestling with my brother and sister. We took turns dunking each other under the water, I laughed as my brother playfully climbed onto my back as I tried to swing him off of me.

"Put her in the sleeper hold!" Ted Sr. yelled from the other side of the pool. As I turned my body to face him as I yelled to him

"You're no help!" I said with a smile, as I saw the older man dive into the pool, swimming quickly over to us as he playfully wrestled with Richie, as my brother laughed loudly, while I wrestled with Rachel as we fell backwards under the water. Laughter filling the pool area.

This went on for a little while when Melanie yelled from inside the house

"Ted! I need your help!"

We had just grabbed a rubber ball and were setting up the water basketball hoop on the side, when Ted Sr. pushed himself out of the pool.

"You're not playing?" Richie asked as Ted Sr. climbed out of the pool, wrapping a towel around himself.

"I'll be back." Ted Sr. spoke with a smile walking into house.

"Don't be a baby!" I teased, throwing the ball at my brother, as it landed in the water right in front of him, splashing him in the face.

"I'm not…jerk" Richie fought back, before splashing me with water.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Rachel asked, looking to me than to her brother.

"Girls against Boys" I said before jumping and capturing the ball before tossing it into the hoop.

"How is that fair?" Richie spoke blatantly, as he moved to collect the ball from under the hoop. I wrestled with Richie for a moment before slapping the ball out of his hands, tossing it to Rachel. I noticed Rachel's head snap back to behind me, all I heard her speak was "Who?" before I turned around and was greeted with a huge wave of water splashing me from head to toe. I dunked under the water, opening my eyes under the water and I saw another body right behind me. I knew it wasn't Richie cause those weren't his trunks, as I finally got my footing and stood up, pushing myself out of the water, as I inhaled a deep breath and I heard the mysterious person breathing hard as well.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, wiping my hair out of my face as much as I could.

"Language" I heard the familiar voice of Ted Sr. warn sternly.

"Heck, I mean what the heck?" I corrected myself, finally getting the chlorine out of my eyes, as they began to focus. What I saw standing before me sent an instant panic through my body.

There right in front of me stood Teddy Dibiase Jr. I watched as he ran his hand through his soaked hair, shaking off some excess water, a smirk on his lips when he spoke

"Hi." A wide smile growing on his face.

"Hi? You almost drowned me Junior!" I spoke, reaching out playfully swatting him on the arm as he laughed out loud. I wasn't sure what got into me but the panic was gone and it was like I was back in high school all over again.

"I wasn't gonna give you a chance to avoid me." Teddy spoke smiling as I blushed, covering my face with my hands before turning to Ted Sr.

"Speaking of which, I thought you said he wasn't gonna be here." I asked, turning quickly to Teddy.

"No offense." I watched as Teddy simply shrugged his shoulders as I turned back to Ted Sr.

"I said he wasn't here at that moment, I never said he wouldn't be here at some point." Ted Sr. spoke with a smile before heading back into the house. I rolled my eyes as I turned to Teddy as he leant against the pool wall, his arms spread out wide resting on the edge of the pool, with a lazy smile on his lips.

"Riley Mitchell, so we meet again" he spoke casually. I blushed as I slowly moved closer to my siblings.

"You look good Riley." Teddy spoke after looking me up and down, before giving me a wink as I blushed even darker, if that was possible.

"Uh, you too…you look.." I struggled to get the compliment out as I searched for the word.

"Hot." Rachel piped in quickly

"Yeah, Hot." I said innocently, before turning to my sister.

"So not funny Rachel!" I said with a stern look as I watched her hi-five Richie, before laughing out loud.

"I mean…you look…grown up." I said finishing my horrible compliment, giving Rachel a death glare.

"Well thank you, you should see me grow a moustache!" Teddy spoke with a smile, his eyes connecting with mine. After moments of our eyes dancing together, I finally remembered there were more than just us in the pool.

"Teddy, this is my sister Rachel, and that over there is my brother Richie" I introduced them as Teddy reached out shaking each of their hands.

"Wow, ya'll are all grown up" Teddy said smiling looking at my siblings.

"They think they are." I added causing Teddy to chuckle, as my brother splashed me playfully. The basketball floated near Teddy as he grabbed it with both hands, before speaking

"Alright, what are we playing?" he asked looking at the small hoop setup.

"Water Basketball, Boys vs Girls" Richie happily filled him in as he spread out from Teddy.

"And this is fair?" I asked looking to my brother

"Two of us, Two of you." Teddy added with a smile.

"I'll take Richie and you cover Teddy" I said seriously to Rachel.

"Screw that. He's like 3x my height, you cover Teddy!" Rachel argued back to me loudly, as I glanced over to Teddy.

"Yeah, cover me Riley!" Teddy teased wagging his eyebrows as I turned back to my sister.

"Richie's taller than you too!" I fought back.

"But I don't have a problem with kicking him in the balls!" Rachel spurted out ending the argument.

"If she plays like that, then I'm choosing Riley to cover me" Teddy spoke seriously, causing Rachel to raise her hands in victory moving closer to her brother, as Richie strategically positioned himself, protecting his jewels.


	7. Chapter 7

The game was going good, the boys led us by one point as Rachel and I had the ball. I couldn't deny the fact that I was really enjoying myself. Rachel had just tossed me the ball, as I held onto it tight. I smiled as Teddy continuously held his arms up, blocking most of my shots, as I tried to dart around him. I glanced to Rachel, seeing her being completely blocked by Richie, as I tried to think of someway to tie the game. I giggled as I heard Ted Sr. and Melanie, who had moved outside, cheering us on, laughing loudly from the table and chairs on the side of the patio. I had just broken free from Teddy's blocking and jumped to take the shot. My hands were so wet and the ball was so slippery I felt it slip out of my hands as I projected it as much as I could and I watched it as it bee-lined right to Teddy.

"Watch out!" I exclaimed as I watched the ball perfectly hit Teddy right in the forehead before ricocheting off and hitting the backboard before falling through the hoop. Ted Sr. and Melanie were laughing hysterically as I rushed to Teddy, checking his forehead with my own eyes.

"I am so sorry Junior. I am so sorry." I apologized over and over again, as Richie and Rachel were laughing loudly.

"Teddy always did know how to use his head." Ted Sr stated before laughing out loud all over again. I watched as Teddy slowly smiled, a bit embarrassed, rubbing his forehead dramatically.

"Geez, first you avoid me, and now you hit me?!" Teddy teased smiling at me.

"I didn't mean too" I said blushing as I covered my face.

"Alright, I believe you." Teddy said, opening his arms wide, as if for a hug. I glanced around to my siblings and Teddy's parents before sighing and moving into his arms.

"But payback has to happen." Teddy whispered into my ear, as he tightened his arms around my body.

"Pool Flips!" Teddy exclaimed happily, before grabbing my right foot refusing to let go. I shook my head no, as Teddy shook his head yes.

"You're not flipping me" I warned as Teddy continued to hold my foot tight.

"Come on…I'll let you flip me." Teddy spoke with a small smile. I took a deep breath as I glanced around the pool area.

"What's a pool flip?" Richie asked curiously.

"It's where one person flips the other into the pool, me and your sister used to do this all the time to each other." Teddy recounted looking at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"We were a lot younger, and lighter then!" I stated glaring at Teddy.

"For old times sake?" Teddy spoke, giving me the best sad puppy face he could, as I sighed, before grumbling under my breath.  
"Alright, one flip." I warned as Teddy laced his fingers together underneath my right foot as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I waited only a moment before Teddy lifted his hands with my foot, shooting me over his shoulders, flipping over him, landing behind him in the pool. I stood back to my feet, wiping the wet hair out of my face and rubbing the chlorine out of my eyes.

"Can I try?" Richie asked curiously as he turned to Teddy.

"Sure, but let me make good on a promise first" Teddy spoke, before walking over to where I stood.

"You know that wasn't as bad as I remembered." I spoke smiling as I smoothed some of my wet hair out of my face.

"That's because when ya'll were younger, you used to flip each other as far as you could!" Ted Sr. spoke loudly, as we turned to him.

"Remember when Brett broke three of his toes, cause Teddy flipped him so hard his foot hit the pool wall." Melanie spoke loudly, as Ted Sr. nodded his head. I glanced at Teddy, as he looked to me both of us bursting out laughing, remembering that exact day when that happened.

"And you two are still laughing about it?! Do I need to punish you two again?" Melanie pointed her finger at us.

"No Ma'am" Teddy and I both spoke in unison, glancing at each other once more, trying the best we could to hold in our laughter.

I turned to face Teddy, locking my fingers, making a place for his foot as I steadied myself in the pool. I felt Teddy's hands resting on my shoulders as he spoke softly

"Don't break my toes…please"

"I'll try my best" I answered as I grabbed his foot and with a count of 3, flipped the larger man over my head, as I felt the splash of water behind me. I turned to see Teddy push himself up onto his feet, his hand wiping his face, a wide smile on his lips as he splashed me playfully with a bit of water.

"You ready to try it?" Teddy asked Richie, as my brother stood near the other wall.

"Uh..no it's alright." Richie stammered, his eyes a bit wide. I looked at my brother concerned, it wasn't like him to back out of something.

"What's wrong?' I asked him as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We probably scared him with the talk about Brett's toes" Teddy spoke calmly.

"Hey! Brett's toes are enough to scare anyone." I added pointing at Teddy as he laughed out loud.

"Teddy won't hurt you, son" Ted Sr. spoke to my brother.

"What if I don't make it over?" Richie asked me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You'll make it over, trust me." I said comforting him.

"Richie, you're into wrestling right?" Teddy asked, as my brother nodded.

"One of the main rules we follow in the ring is, wherever your head goes, you're body will follow, and I guarantee you, your head will be over before your foot even leaves my hands." Teddy spoke calmly trying to explain the logistics to him.

"You sure?" Richie asked as Teddy nodded his head, you could tell Richie was trying to gain the courage, as Teddy linked his fingers together, making a place for Richie's foot. I stood near Richie watching as he cautiously stepped onto Teddy's hands

"Put your hands on his shoulders." I instructed as Richie took a deep breath and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"On the count of 3. 1…2…3…" Teddy counted before flipping Richie over him perfectly and Richie landed in the water. From the moment Richie stood out of the water I knew he loved it, by the smile on his face.

"That was awesome." Richie exclaimed happily, hi-fiving Teddy.

"You wanna try it Rachel?" I asked, noticing my sister had climbed out of the pool and was relaxing on a pool chair, flipping through a copy of 17 magazine.

"Nah" she spoke uninterested before turning back to her magazine.

A couple hours later and I was helping Melanie clear the patio table. We had just finished a good BBQ lunch and were slowly switching back into our dry clothes, I let Richie and Rachel go first as I walked around with my towel wrapped around my midsection, and flip flops on. I followed Melanie into the kitchen with the dirty plates and silverware, placing it into the sink, as she started to rinse the dishes.

"Why don't you let me do these?" I offered, as the older lady looked back to me

"I couldn't!" She responded

"Please, let me...at least repay you for all the hard work you put into today." I explained grabbing the sponge from her hands, as she wiped her hands off with a dishtowel nearby.

"I did promise your sister that I'd show her all of my make-up" Melanie said with a smile

"Trust me, she'll hold you to that!" I said smiling, shooing her out of the kitchen as I watched her leave the room. Turning back to the sink, I opened the dishwasher that stood nearby, and began rinsing the dishes then putting them into the dishwasher.

My mind thought about the events of today, a couple weeks ago I had convinced myself that Teddy was nothing more than just a voice on the other side of the phone, and now today I was joking with him and teasing him just like when we were in high school. The man could still make me blush with a quick smile, and I hated that fact. I shook my thoughts from my head, reminding myself that a big, handsome wrestler like that wouldn't go for a girl like me, just like in high school. I rinsed off the plate before turning to place it in the dishwasher when my whole body jumped, my wet hands grasping the plate tightly as I spoke

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, my fingers grasping the plate tighter, as my free hand covered my chest.

"Sorry." Teddy spoke, looking down at his bare feet before looking back to me with a smirk, before reaching out grabbing the plate and putting it into the dishwasher.

"It's fine." I spoke, calming my breathing and my heart rate as I turned back to the sink with the dishes.

"Need some help?" Teddy offered, leaning against the counter between the sink and dishwasher.

"I think I got it." I spoke honestly, looking down at the sink the whole time, turning towards the dishwasher.

"I think you need some help." Teddy stated as he playfully grabbed the rinsed dish out of my hands, putting it into the machine. I chuckled lightly before turning back to the sink, washing off some silverware.

"Richie and Rachel are really great kids." Teddy spoke, as I turned to him handing him a dish, our eyes connecting. I could feel his eyes pouring into mine and immediately I felt my skin turn crimson red, as I quickly looked back to the sink, busying myself with a new dirty dish.

"Well, they have their moments, both good and bad" I spoke, wiping an itch on my forehead with the back of my hand, before returning back to the dish I was currently working on.

"But, still they're good kids" I finished, handing Teddy the last dish from the sink, as I leaned my back against the counter. He took the dish from me, before reaching under the sink and putting the soap into the machine, and closing it up, starting the machine. I watched as he grabbed a dishtowel that lay nearby, walking over to me with a smile on his lips as he leaned his back against the counter next to me, drying his hands with the towel, our bodies right next to each other.

"I mean it, you did a really great job with them." Teddy spoke honestly, looking down into my eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"I did my best." I said softly reaching for the dishtowel Teddy was holding out for me. I reached out for it, gently trying to pull it from Teddy's hands when he quickly jerked the dishtowel back towards his body, I followed the towel and stepped closer to him. Our bodies now only inches apart as I looked into his eyes. His hands covering mine as my fingers held onto the dishtowel between our bodies, his eyes dancing with mine when he spoke in a soft tone.

"You did great with them." He repeated once more this time in a whisper. Silence filled the moment, I could feel my skin turning deep red as our eyes continued to dance together. Finally I couldn't take much more as I glanced down to our hands, trying to rid my face of the crimson color. Gently pulling the dishtowel free from his hands, I took a step back drying my hands with the towel, taking a deep breath trying to get the blush on my cheeks to disappear, as I glanced around the kitchen.

"I…uh…should go get changed." I said shyly, before walking out of the kitchen with a smile. I made my way through their large living room, grabbing my bag that held my clothes from before and headed to the bathroom. After getting changed back into my regular clothes and tying up my long light brown hair, I made my way back out to the living room, placing my bag next to Richie's and Rachel's.


	8. Chapter 8

I lazily plopped on the couch next to Rachel, as she continued reading the magazine in her hands.

"You alright?" I asked concerned, as my little sister looked back to me, with a smile.

"Uh huh." She spoke, before turning back to the magazine in her hands, as I leaned closer resting my chin on my sister's shoulder as I read the article she currently had the magazine turned to.

"Who's ready to play a game?" Sr. asked as he walked into the living room, holding a box in his hands. I watched as Rachel put the magazine down, we both leaned forward looking at the box that was now sitting on the coffee table.

"Have you played this before?" Sr. asked looking to Rachel and I.

"Yeah, we've played Guesstures before." I replied glancing to Rachel, then to Richie who was just walking into the room with Teddy.

"Then you know it's charades and all that..." Ted Sr. spoke opening the box, pulling out the little contraption and cards.

"Yep. How about we make it The Mitchells vs The Dibiases?!" I exclaimed, hi-fiving Rachel then Richie as he sat next to me. I smiled when I heard Ted Jr. speak

"Do you know who we are?" Teddy asked seriously.

"You might be champions in the ring, but this is charades." I playfully fought back.

"Yeah!" Richie added after me, to emphasize my point.

"Oh it's on now little girl…" Ted Sr. spoke seriously as he walked over and sat next to Jr.

The game was going really well, our teams were pretty evenly matched as the rounds went on. The most important thing was we were having fun, and that's what mattered the most to me, as I moved to sit down after my turn. I looked at the couches glancing at Richie who had sat in my spot, a wide smile on his face. When I noticed the only spot left to sit was next to Jr, as he playfully patted the cushion next to him with a huge smile. I rolled my eyes, as I climbed over my siblings and sat down next to him, leaning back against the back of the couch, Jr. mocked my position and leaned back against the cushions, as Ted Sr. got up and was picking his cards, for his turn.

"Having fun?" Teddy asked, a smile on his lips.

"Are you trying to psych me out or something so your team will win?" I playfully asked him, causing him to chuckle.

"Why is it working? Do I distract you that much?" Teddy asked in a whisper, the blush coming to my cheeks as I shook my head, looking down to my hands that rested in my lap, hearing him chuckle softly.

"You ready?" Ted Sr. asked pointing to Melanie, then to Jr., before flipping the switch and began to act out the words. The first word went rather quickly as Ted Sr. pointed to his sideburn and Melanie yelled out the word "Sideburn!" Ted Sr. was so involved in the game, it was more fun just watching him act out the words. The next word came up and Ted Sr. began gliding around the room, swinging his hips as far as he could swing them, and letting his arms float gracefully next to him. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold in the laughter as much as I could, as I glanced to Teddy who sat next to me. Teddy was guessing everything he could, trying his best to keep a straight face, but the card dropped and the next word was up. Ted Sr. then began jumping up and down in place, moving his feet in weird actions, his face turning red as he continued to jump up and down, it looked as if he was doing some sort of dance and I could not hold it in anymore. I leaned back against the cushions, giggling softly, my hand still covering my mouth when I whispered to Jr.

"What is he doing?"

"I have no idea.." Teddy responded laughing as we continued to watch Ted. Sr. jump up in down, waving his arms frantically trying to encourage his team to guess. The card finally dropped down, and he was on to the last word. Suddenly Ted. Sr. dropped to his knees, baring his teeth and began to devour whatever he was imagining that was in his hands, and he looked like a wild animal. I couldn't help it by this time, everyone was laughing including Melanie, and Teddy.

"He's really getting into this game…" I whispered as I leaned over to Teddy, at this point Teddy pulled out his iphone, snapping a picture of his father still acting like whatever animal he was supposed to be.

"He really does. Oh that one is going in his birthday card this year." Teddy spoke with a smile looking at the photo that appeared on his phone.

"Oh my god, Junior!" I exclaimed slightly swatting him.

"What? Is it that horrible?" Teddy spoke, kind of shocked.

"No, that's a brilliant idea, I wish I would of thought of it when Richie and Rachel were having their turns!" I spoke, causing both Teddy and I to laugh out loud. Finally the timer sounded and the last card dropped as Ted Sr. stood to his feet, grabbing the cards his team didn't guess.

"Supermodel, Hopscotch and Beaver! You guys couldn't tell that was a beaver?!" Ted Sr. asked exhausted, plopping down on the couch.

"Honestly, I think we were all too scared to think." Jr. responded, causing Sr. to laugh out loud before reaching out and ruffling his son's hair playfully. Teddy quickly running his hand through his hair, trying to straighten it back to the way it was before the ruffling.

We had spent pretty much the whole day with the Dibiase's as I glanced at the clock across the room hanging on the wall. The movie Ted Sr. had suggested we watch, had just ended as I glanced around the living room. Rachel was curled up in a small ball her head resting on the arm of the couch, Richie had his head laid back, his legs extended both of them fast asleep on the small couch. Teddy sat next to me, I could smell his cologne with every breath I took, his arm stretched out on top of the back of the couch. I looked as I heard Ted Sr. stand from his spot, following Melanie out into the kitchen.

"I should wake them up." I whispered to Teddy, as I leaned forward about to get up, when he reached out grabbing hold of my arm, pulling me back to my spot on the couch.

"Let them sleep." Teddy whispered with a smile. I looked at my brother and sister, and couldn't help it as I pulled out my phone taking a quick photo of them together.

"Let's go for a walk." Teddy whispered just outside of my ear, standing to his feet, pulling me by the hands as I walked behind him.

"I can't just leave them here." I whispered to Teddy, as Melanie and Ted Sr. appeared back in the room, walking up to where we were standing.

"We'll keep an eye on them." Ted Sr. spoke smiling at us.

"I don't know, I mean we've been in your hair all day" I said shyly as the older man wrapped his arm around me

"Nonsense! We enjoy having you all here." He finished smiling at me, as I glanced over to Teddy who was smiling wide.

"Now Go! We'll have dinner delivered when you get back." Ted Sr. spoke, shooing us out of the room

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned as Teddy grabbed me by the hand, his fingers intertwining with mine as he gently began to lead me out of the house.

"They'll be fine!" Ted Sr. spoke reassuringly, as I watched Melanie place a light blanket over Richie, and using one of Ted Sr.'s jackets to cover Rachel's small frame. I let Teddy pull me out of the house, as we walked out front under the dusk sky. The sun was close to setting but it was still light outside, as I admired the scenery from the driveway. My nerves jumped in high alert, when the thought finally kicked in, I would be alone with Ted Dibiase Jr. The same man from high school, and although I tried to convince myself that those days were long gone, I couldn't help the nerves that filled my body.


	9. Chapter 9

I shyly shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans as we stood in the driveway for a few moments, both of us looking up into the sky, admiring the scenery. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, smelling the fresh air from the woods that surrounded the area, as Teddy turned to me. His eyes meeting mine, as a small smirk appeared on his lips, before he reached out for my hand. My whole body jumped as I let my hand take his again, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"Come on." Teddy spoke, pulling me with him as we began walking down the driveway, down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as I finally let my body relax and go with the feeling of holding his hand. I tried my best to calm the nerves in my body as I reminded myself over and over again, he was just a friend from the past.

"My place." Teddy spoke, glancing back to me for a moment.

"What?" I exclaimed shockingly, stopping in my tracks, pulling Teddy to a stop with me. Teddy's whole face lit up as he burst out laughing, pointing to the house that was only a few hundred feet away from his father's house.

"That's my place." He said with a smile, as I nodded my head, still unsure of why we were going there.

"I wanna show you something." Teddy spoke reassuringly, as he gently tugged on my hand, getting me to start walking with him again. We joined back in step, as I walked next to him again.

"So, tell me Teddy, what's new since High School?" I teased, glancing over to the handsome man that walked next to me. I watched him smile wide as he glanced down to his feet, before looking over to me for a moment.

"Well, I don't play soccer anymore…" Teddy spoke with a chuckle, causing me to laugh a little.

"I heard. I bet you miss those shorts though." I teased, bumping him with my shoulder playfully, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Actually I do…have you seen what I wear now?" He asked looking over to me, as I blushed wildly, chuckling softly.

"I may have caught a glimpse or so." I lied, as I fought with my skin to return to a normal color.

"Riiiight." Teddy said with a smile, as he turned to look at me before he opened the door to the large house. I walked into the house, and my mouth dropped, it was absolutely beautiful and huge, I mean my whole house could fit in the living room of this house I swear. I glanced around at the décor, when I heard Teddy close the door behind us, standing next to me in the doorway.

I followed Teddy into the house as he led me through a few rooms, stopping in the TV room that was connected to the open kitchen.

"You want a drink?" Teddy asked, as he walked into the kitchen area.

"Uh..sure…" I answered nervously, as I let my hand massage the back of my neck, fighting with myself to keep in control of my nerves.

"I have water, Gatorade, Fruit Punch, and Beer." Teddy said from his place in front of the open fridge.

"I'll have what you're having." I said as I looked at the pictures that were on the shelves near the TV. He had pictures of him and his brothers, mostly him and Brett. There were pictures of him with his family, and others with people I'm guessing from wrestling or other parts of his life. I smiled at the one picture of him and Brett standing outside their old house that was next door to the house I still live in. It must have been before we moved in cause they were so much younger than when I met Teddy and Brett.

"Have you seen this one yet?" Teddy spoke from behind me, causing me to jump slightly, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Sorry." I said blushing, taking the beer he held out for me, as he lifted the one he was holding to his lips taking a sip.

"You're jumpy today." Teddy said in a low tone, his eyes dancing with mine.

"I guess so." I answered, lifting the beer to my lips as I quickly swallowed a swig, trying to avoid eye contact with him as much as I could.

"Is it because of me?" Teddy asked bluntly, catching me off guard as I quickly lifted my beer to my lips, taking another swallow before I processed that question.

"Maybe." I answered in a whisper tone, as I looked around the room, watching as Teddy stepped away from me, sitting on the couch across the room. I watched as he crossed one outstretched leg over the other, before he patted the cushion next to where he sat. I took another swig of my beer before I made the journey over to the couch, sitting next to him.

Glancing down at the bottle I held in my hand, I was positive I was gonna finish this whole beer by the time we left this house. I didn't know why Teddy made me so nervous, I guess I never faced the feelings I had for him in High School. The truth is I never even gave us a chance, Teddy was the jock who loved the cheerleaders, and I was not one of those. Then after High School, he went off to college and I assumed forgot all about me, it wasn't until years later that I found out he was wrestling, put the nail in the coffin. Wrestlers don't go for girls like me, plain and simple, but yet here I am sitting in his living room. I tried to convince my mind that we were just friends, that's all he wanted and that's all I wanted, but deep down I knew I would still jump at the chance to be more than that to him.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Teddy twisted his body to face me, resting his beer on his knee.

"So, why do I make you nervous?" Teddy asked with a smile, his eyes examining my face as I forced myself to look straight ahead.

"I don't know…it's just…I don't know" I said running my hand through my hair.

"It's just what?" Teddy asked confused.

"Well it's just everything, you're back in my life, you're family is back in my life, which is a good thing and all but it's been so long. I mean you're not the High School Senior who lives next door, and I'm not the dorky sophomore who's running up the road trying to catch the bus anymore." I explained, stopping to take a sip of my beer.

"Things have changed." I said exasperatedly as I leaned back against the couch.

"They sure have." Teddy added with a smile, leaning forward to rest his beer on the coffee table, before reaching over and placing his hand on my knee. Even through the denim I was wearing I could feel the heat from his hand as it rested there.

"And just for the record, I never saw you as a dorky sophomore." Teddy added, a wide smile on his lips.

"Oh come on…everyone saw me as a dork…I mean I was!" I exclaimed laughing, resting my head against the back of the couch.

"I didn't." Teddy said looking at me with a smile, removing his hand from my knee as he grabbed his beer once again, then leaned back against the couch, as he took another drink of his beer.

I knew my face was red, I felt the heat covering my skin as I rolled my head to look at the man sitting next to me, him facing mine as our eyes connected again. There were only inches between and us and I could feel the butterflies deep in my stomach, as the small smirk appeared on his lips.

"So uh…what did you want to show me?" I asked suddenly, as I sat up, placing my beer down on the table.

"Oh yeah." Teddy responded, jumping to his feet and walking towards the shelf on the other side of the TV, I didn't make it to that side before earlier. I blushed as he bent over in front of me, reaching for a frame, as I tried my best not to oogle his denim covered backside, but was losing the battle quickly. The man definitely knew how to wear a pair of jeans, I shifted in my seat as he turned around to face me. A small smirk on his lips, as I quickly looked down to my hands, fighting the blush that threatened to cover my skin.

Teddy walked across the room, sitting back down on the couch next to me, this time his body right next to mine as he held out the photo he held in his hands out to me. I smiled looking at the photo, it was taken back in High School, but for some reason I couldn't remember exactly when the photo was taken. I smiled looking at the photo, it was Teddy and I sitting together, his arm around me, as Brett sat down on the floor in front of us, his face scrunched up in a funny expression as Teddy and I were all smiles. I looked at the photo for a few moments before Teddy broke the silence.

"You remember this?" he asked, leaning closer to me, his hand resting on the frame of the picture.

"Sure." I lied smiling, hearing Ted chuckle out loud.

"Liar." He accused, as I giggled, blushing a crimson red.

"Alright, you got me. I don't remember this photo." I admitted, looking at the photo for any clues.

"It was the day Rachel was born." Teddy admitted, as the memories rushed through me.

"Oh yeah…you were there…" I remembered, leaning back on the couch, as Teddy nodded his head.

"I do remember that day…You stole your dad's car." I said pointing to Teddy as he smiled wide.

"Borrowed…I borrowed it…plus it was an emergency, you were dying to get to the hospital, so I was gonna get you there." Teddy explained, putting the photo on the table, letting the frame stand the photo up facing us, before he leaned back against the couch next to me.

"If I remember correctly, I asked you if you had your license, and you said you did." I said with a smile, chuckling softly.

"Well if I told you the truth, you wouldn't have gotten in the car with me." Teddy admitted, causing both of us to laugh out loud. A few moments of silence passing between us before I spoke up again.

"Did you ever get in trouble for that?" I asked, looking over to the man next to me.

"Nah…more like a warning…They understood that it was a once in a lifetime thing." Teddy explained, stretching his arms out wide above his head.

"So you brought me over here to show me this photo?" I asked, turning to look at him, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Maybe…" Teddy answered reaching for his beer, taking a swig out of it, fighting the smile that was trying to appear on his lips.

"Liar." I teased, poking him in the ribs, as he placed his beer down on the table.

"Alright…alright" Teddy gave in, lifting his hands up in a 'give up' motion.

"I just figured it'd be nice to spend some time alone, you and me, that's all…" Teddy admitted.

"Just like old times huh?" I asked with a smile, as he nodded his head.

"Of course this time, you're actually legal to drink that." I pointed out, pointing to the beer as he placed it back down on the table, smiling wide.

"And this time we don't have my mom yelling "Keep the door open!" at us from down stairs!" Teddy added, causing both of us to chuckle.

"Yeah they were pretty convinced we would be doing something we shouldn't be.." I said, taking a swig of my beer.

"Nah, they just thought we were making out." Ted added, causing me to slightly choke on the liquid in my mouth, before I swallowed hard, my brain forcing me to regain my composure.

"Well with your reputation in high school, I'm sure they had their reasons for thinking that." I retorted smiling, watching as Teddy's lips curled into a wide smile.

"Well…yeah." Was all he added before giving me a wink and taking another drink of his beer.

The silence between us grew for a few moments before I stood to my feet, grasping my beer and placing it on the counter in the kitchen.

"I guess we should head back." I said softly, watching as he quickly emptied his bottle, before placing it next to mine and led me towards the door, holding it open for me before we started walking back to Sr.'s place.

"So since you brought the subject up, what's your reputation like these days?" Teddy asked, looking straight ahead as I glanced over to him with a smile.

"You asking me if I'm single?" I asked, watching as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you are, yes I'm single. In fact my reputation is pretty much non-existant." I added softly, running my hand through my hair.

"Why's that?" Ted asked, picking up a small stone and tossing it in front of us.

"Too much going on I guess. Work, College, and plus Richie and Rachel are a lot of baggage for a lot of guys to take." I added, exhaling deeply.

"How about you?" I asked nonchalantly, not really sure what answer I wanted.

"Definitely haven't found Mrs. Right" Teddy responded quickly, glancing over to me with a smile.

"But I'm sure you're still the same stud you were back in the day, got the girls lined up around the corner just to be with you." I teased him, watching as he picked up another stone, giving it a toss watching as it flew through the air.

"Well, like you said…Things have changed." Teddy spoke, turning to face me.

"Oh I doubt they've changed that much." I said blushing, looking down at my feet as I drew in the dirt with the tips of my shoes.

"You'd be surprised." He responded softly, his hand grasping mine as we continued up the driveway together. It amazed me how calm I was letting his fingers intertwine with mine as we continued, stopping on the doorstep of Sr.'s house. Ted leaned his back against the door, turning to me, our connected hands gently swinging between us.

"Everything changes…you should know that by now." Teddy said with a smile, his eyes meeting mine as I fought to keep my skin the normal color.

"I mean, look at us. Over the last month, you're back in my life, I'm back in yours, and that's been a change in my life that I've loved every minute of." Teddy admitted, his face serious. I suddenly felt my nerves jump as I instinctively pulled my hand away from his, taking a step back from where he stood.

"Although, I haven't figured out why I make you nervous…" Teddy said before pushing himself off of the door, stepping closer to me, his lips just outside my ear, his breath cascading over my ear as he whispered.

"Yet…"

The light above the door suddenly flickered, causing both of us to look towards the door, when I heard Teddy grumble under his breath.

"My dad's a real comedian sometimes."

I couldn't help but giggle before walking past him towards the door, as it opened and Ted Sr. stood on the other side of the door.

"Oh I didn't know you two were out here! Dinner's on the table!" Ted Sr. spoke with a smile, as I walked past him into the house, with Teddy right behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner went by quickly and soon enough we were saying our goodbyes, I watched as Richie and Rachel hugged Teddy, before being wrapped up tight into the arms of Sr. and Melanie, each of them laying a protective kiss on the top of their heads, Melanie wiping away stray tears. I held the door open as Richie and Rachel walked past me out to the car

"I'll help them with their things." Teddy suggested, grabbing my bag from my arms before following my siblings out to the car. I smiled watching them walk past me before I moved closer wrapping Melanie in a large hug.

"Thank you so much for having us over today!" I said with a smile, as the tears filled her eyes.

"Anytime sweetie…Don't be a stranger ok?" Melanie said with a sniffle as I nodded my head, before making my way to Sr.

"Get over here." Sr. said with a smile, wrapping his arms around me holding me tight before the hug broke.

"No more disappearing on us, you got it girl." Ted Sr. spoke, pointing at me.

"I promise." I said with a smile.

"Good, I'll call you next week to see how everyone is doing." Ted Sr. said before laying a kiss on my forehead before I turned and made my way out towards the car.

I smiled seeing the drivers side door open, Teddy sitting in the drivers seat when I recognized the sounds of Big Time Rush coming from the stereo so I know Rachel was responsible for that. I could hear the sounds of Richie talking over the music, as Teddy listened to my siblings, nodding his head and talking back. I slowly made my way over to the car, resting my arms against the open door, looking into the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile.

"Teddy's never heard of Big Time Rush." Rachel explained from the backseat.

"And what do you think of them Jr.?" I asked with an amused smile on my lips.

"They're not bad." He said looking over to me with a smirk.

"Really? Who's your favorite then?" Richie asked from the passenger seat a wide smile on his lips, as Teddy looked to my brother than back to my sister before looking back at me.

"This one." Teddy said quickly, pointing to the speaker, as the one guy was singing.

"Kendall! Kendall's your favorite? I like James." Rachel added from the backseat.

"Ooooooh" Richie teased, looking back to Rachel, as she blushed.

"Alright you two, quit tormenting Teddy." I said as Teddy stepped out of the car, waving to Richie and Rachel before standing before me.

"So, I'll call you?" Teddy said with a questioning tone.

"Well…sure." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets, rocking on my feet, suddenly feeling very awkward before turning to look at the car and noticing Rachel and Richie both watching our every move.

"It was good seeing you again." Teddy said with a smile, as I blushed looking down at the ground.

"Yeah…you too" I said, trying to keep my skin a normal tone instead of the red tone it wanted to be. I fought the thoughts that filled my mind when Teddy opened his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me close against him for a hug. I couldn't help but inhale, my nostrils absorbing every scent of him, as my body came alive just being close to him. My mind telling me over and over again that this was just like in high school, Teddy doesn't go for girls like me, as I let his arms hold me against him.

We hugged for a few moments before the sounds of Berlin's love tune "Take my breath away" filled the silence, both Teddy and I pulling apart as Richie slowly cranked the tune down.

"I was just trying to set the mood." Richie spoke with a smile, Rachel giggling in the backseat. I rolled my eyes looking over to Teddy who was chuckling.

"They've been hanging around Sr. too long." I said with a smile, causing Teddy to laugh out loud.

"Definitely a bad influence." Teddy finished, as I climbed into the car, letting Teddy close the door behind me, waving to us as we pulled out of the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

The BBQ went surprisingly well, but I couldn't help but shake the thoughts that plagued my mind. I kept thinking about the way things were back in high school, how much I was infatuated with Teddy and I was never good enough. I kicked myself for never trying to take that chance with him and although my mind kept telling me that things have changed I couldn't help but think this was just like high school, my heart would keep getting broken. When I got home that night, I made the decision, seeing Teddy was nice for what it was, but I would never be good enough for him in my mind, and I couldn't keep punishing myself for that.

Sitting at the dining room table, I glanced to the clock across the room looking at the time. It had been 2 hours since I started studying for this test and it seemed like I didn't even get past the page. Teddy had been calling everyday since the BBQ and I've conveniently been ignoring his calls, trying to cut it cold turkey, hearing the voicemails of him threatening to come to my house, making me laugh. I only had an hour until Richie and Rachel got home from school, and I needed to bunker down and get some studying done as I focused my mind as much as I could and put my nose back in the book. It was only moments before a knock on the door interrupted my studying. I sighed as I got to my feet, walking across the house, glancing out the peep hole, my stomach tying into a knot when there on my doorstep stood Ted Dibiase Jr. I turned around, resting my back against the door, as I tried to think of what to do. My instinct was to open the door and hug the man, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, but my mind told me I was doing the right thing ignoring him. He couldn't reject me if I didn't give him the chance too.

Another knock brought me out of my thoughts, this time followed by a deep voice yelling through the wooden door.

"I know you're in there Riley! I don't know why you're ignoring me, but this ends today!" Teddy yelled through the door, knocking once more. I slowly slid down the door, resting on the floor, as I heard him rustling around on the porch. I was so thankful I kept the blinds closed today.

"You've known me for years Riley, you know I don't give up this easy!" Teddy yelled before knocking on the door again.

It had been about 20 minutes since the last knock, getting as much courage as I could, I stood up and peeked out the peephole, not seeing Teddy anywhere. I sighed a sense of relief, as I picked myself up, walking out to the table, glancing at my phone seeing a text from Teddy.

"_I don't know what's going on, but we're gonna talk about it."_

Was all the text said, before I closed the phone and rested it back on the table, running my hand through my hair, I had other things to worry about right now and I needed to focus. This test being the big thing I should be worrying about at the moment. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before focusing on the book once more.

It was only a ½ hour when I heard the sounds of Richie and Rachel right outside of the door and I got to my feet walking to the door to welcome my sister and brother home from school. I plopped on the recliner, flipping on the TV as I heard the door open, hearing Rachel come running in the door first.

"Riley! Look!" She exclaimed showing me the brand new Big Time Rush CD she held in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" I asked concerned looking at my sister, who I knew didn't have the money for that, my sister pointing behind me, and before I could turn around I heard the deep, southern voice I had been avoiding.

"From me." Teddy spoke, as I turned around in my seat, my eyes meeting his, the expression on his face filled with hurt and anger as he looked back at me. I could tell he was fighting the urge to say something, Richie walking past him.

"Riley check it out! Teddy bought me brand new wrestling boots!" Richie said excitedly, dropping the shoebox right next to me, flipping open the box pulling the boots out of the box.

"You didn't need to do this." I said softly, looking over to my brother and back to my sister.

"I like doing things for people, who don't avoid me." Teddy said, his jaw clenched. I knew he was angry and I honestly didn't want to deal with it, as I walked into the kitchen and not surprised when I heard his footsteps right behind me, following me as I walked around the table, positioning it between us. I turned to face him, surprised as he glanced at the open books that lay on the table, his fingers rustling the pages as he skimmed the pages.

"You studying?" Teddy asked, his voice softer than I was expecting.  
"Trying too…I..I have a test tomorrow." I admitted, as he nodded his head, still looking at the pages in the book.

"I'm having a hard time concentrating." I said, pulling the chair out, sitting down at the table, I watched as he placed his hands on the table, leaning forward on them, his eyes pouring into mine.

"Maybe there's something on your mind? Like ignoring a friend?" Teddy spoke with a stern voice, before he leaned back, pulling out the chair near him and sat down.

A few moments of silence filled the air between us, my thoughts filling my head as I tried to look anywhere but to the man that was currently staring at me from across the table.

"Anything you want to tell me Riley?" Teddy asked, his eyes gazing at me, watching my eyery move as I ran my hand through my hair, there was so much I wanted to tell him but I couldn't.

"Look, it was good seeing you again, but we can't just go back to being friends like in high school." I said flatly, hoping that would suffice the conversation. The look on Teddy's face told me it wasn't gonna work.

"Why not?" Teddy asked calmly. I stood from my seat, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back as I let it all out.

"Alright look, back in high school it was fun being your friend, I mean you're a great guy but it was a lot of heartbreak. Not anything you did, but more of me not being brave enough to take a chance. I know I know, things changed from back then, you're no longer the high school stud, I mean I'm still the dork, but like you said we're adults now, but I can't help but feel like we're still back there, I'm gonna spend the whole time kicking myself for things of the past all of that. I mean I'm sure we're not like that now, cause you're a man and I'm a woman and we're not kids anymore, but.." I continued to ramble, not really sure if I was making sense, glancing over to Teddy who was sitting at the table, his lips curling into a smile as he continued to watch me ramble before I leaned against the counter, covering my face with my hands.

I heard the sounds of him moving, and soon enough I could sense he was close to me when I felt him gently pulling my hands away from my face.

"Hey…look at me." He said softly, as I finally swallowed my embarrassment and looked into his eyes, the smile on his lips.

"Let's make a deal, the things that happened or didn't happen in high school, that's the past…now it's just Teddy…" he said putting his hand over his chest.

"and Riley" reaching out resting the same hand over my chest, and I'm sure my heartbeat sped up just by that simple touch.

"Friends?" Teddy spoke softly with a smile, ,holding his hand out for me to shake. I blushed as I glanced around the kitchen once more before meeting his gaze again, nodding my head and taking his hand in mine shaking it.

"No more nerves right?" Teddy said while our hands shook.

"I'll try…" I admitted as he smiled wide, pulling me closer as his arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight against him.

"Good." Teddy responded softly, as the hug broke. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked back into the living room, I blushed hearing both my brother and sister mockingly 'Awwwwing' as we walked into the room, sitting on the couch.

"And if you ever ignore me again like that, I'm telling my dad." Teddy added, causing me to giggle as I playfully poked him in the ribs.


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy and I essentially started our friendship brand new a couple weeks ago and I couldn't believe just how relaxed I was becoming around him. Deep down I still thought about the times in High School, and about my feelings I had for him back then, but I pushed those thoughts deep inside and reminded myself on the promise that Teddy and I had made. I smiled thinking of how my life had changed recently, every week Ted Sr. or Melanie called or texted asking about myself, Richie and Rachel. It felt nice having parental figures in our lives again. I've done my best with Richie and Rachel, but even for me it was nice having someone ask about my college finals as well. Teddy had been a constant in the last two weeks, barely a day went by without a call or text from him, and I wasn't gonna lie and say I didn't look forward to talking to him. It had been a long time since I had a friend, outside of Rachel and Richie.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I focused on the computer laying on my lap, the local news on TV filling the silence as I tried to finish the essay I had due in a few days. Stretching my arms out, I stifled a yawn looking at the clock noticing it was after midnight, before rubbing my face with my hands. My whole body jumped when the ringtone of my cell phone started playing.

"Hello?" I asked, resting the phone between my ear and shoulder as I continued typing.

"Did I wake you?" Teddy's deep voice asked, his voice serious. I smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Junior, if I was asleep I wouldn't have picked up the phone." I said sarcastically.

"Not even if it was me?" Teddy responded.

"We're not that close." I teased, hearing him chuckle.

"Oh that's right, Riley loves her sleep." He spoke, and I could tell he was smiling.

"I just don't like it being disturbed." I corrected him, pushing the laptop onto the bed next to me.

"Well I can't blame you on that, I enjoy my sleep too." Teddy admitted, causing me to smile.

"Speaking of sleep, why aren't you asleep right now? I know you must be tired." I asked seriously.

"What are you my mom now?" He teased.

"Please, if your mom was asking you that, you'd be in bed in a heartbeat. Don't take this the wrong way, but your mom can be scary." I admitted laughing out loud, hearing Teddy's deep chuckle from the other side.

"No doubt about that. My dad is nothing compared to her wrath." Teddy said, chuckling.

"So how was the show tonight?" I asked making small talk, hearing Teddy rustle on the other side of the phone.

"Good, shoulders a little sore though." Teddy admitted as I heard him grimace through the phone.

"Got some ice on it right now, should be fine by morning." He continued.

"I'm glad it's nothing serious." I said seriously, hearing him chuckle softly.

"Is this the same Riley? The same one who a couple weeks ago was nervous just talking to me, is now admitting she actually cares about me?" Teddy teased, and I could tell he was smiling wide on the other end of the line. I shook my head, a smile on my lips.

"I never said that Junior, so don't go assuming things!" I tried to defend myself.

"Right…Right." Teddy said, and I could tell he wasn't buying it. Silence came over the line for a moment.

"So how's the paper coming along?" Teddy asked seriously, I was caught off guard considering I hadn't told him about the paper.

"How'd you know about the paper?" I asked confused.

"My dad told me you were working on one a couple a days ago when I talked with him." Teddy answered.

"Of course, I forgot your dad can't keep anything a secret...It's coming along…almost done." I lied, looking at the empty page on my screen.

"Well I gotta get some sleep, early flight in the morning, but I'll be home tomorrow and was thinking of dropping by, if it's alright with you?" Teddy asked seriously.

"I work tomorrow, so rain check?" I asked, hearing him sigh.

"Are you avoiding me?" Teddy responded, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, I seriously have to work Junior. It's not all about you." I teased, hearing him chuckle, before saying our goodbyes. I smiled, resting the phone back on the nightstand next to my bed, resting my head on my hands as I slowly closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

The morning came too quick, as I got up and ready, getting Richie and Rachel off to school, reminding them I had to work that night and would be home later. After a day of classes, I switched into my uniform, giving a quick call to my siblings before starting my shift at the restaurant. I hated my job but I needed income and constantly reminded myself it wasn't just for me, it was for my siblings as well. The dinner rush finally died down about 7PM, and I glanced around the empty diner as I continued to polish the silverware, listening to my boss and the chef talk about the next delivery of food. The doors on the bell rang, signaling someone had come into the restaurant, and before I could look up I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Riley!" Rachel said excitedly, as I looked across the diner and saw my sister and brother walking in the door. I put the silverware down, walking across the diner surprised.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" I asked, my thoughts immediately thinking the worse, as I hugged my sister, then my brother.

"Teddy brought us." Richie answered, glancing behind him where Teddy stood smiling.

"I figured they might be hungry." Teddy spoke smiling, as I smiled over to my brother and sister.

"And they are the only ones who know where I work." I added, watching as Teddy's smile grew.

"Well, that too." Teddy responded.

"And this is much better than anything he cooks." Rachel added.

"Shut up!" Richie fought back, slugging his sister, as I gently separated them.

"Alright you two" I warned, grabbing 3 menus from the stand.

"Come on, let's get you fed." I said smiling, as they followed me to a booth. I smiled as Richie and Rachel climbed into one side of the booth, Teddy climbing into the other side, as I laid out their menus.

"My treat you two. Get whatever you want." Teddy said smiling, before opening the menu in front of him.

"Keep it within reason you guys." I warned my siblings, as they both rolled their eyes.

"No. Get. Whatever. You. Want." Teddy repeated seriously, glancing at me for a moment before looking back at my siblings, then back to his menu.

I got them set up with drinks and quickly served them their orders before taking my break and sitting down at the booth next to Teddy as they ate their dinner.  
"Homework done?" I asked my siblings, as they both nodded their heads, continuing to eat their food.

"How about your algebra?" I asked, looking to my sister, watching as she finished sipping her drink.

"Richie helped me with it earlier." She admitted, as I smiled looking at my brother.

"And your history test?" I asked, looking to my brother.

"B+" Richie answered with a smile.

"Awesome!" I said smiling, reaching my hand out for a hi-five as my brother hi-fived me back.

"How about your homework Riley?" Teddy asked, plucking a fry from his plate and popping it in his mouth. I turned in the booth to look at the man sitting next to me, a smug smile on his lips.

"We're not talking about me, Junior." I said with a smile, as I turned back to my siblings, who were trying their best not to laugh.

"Maybe we should." Teddy retorted, chuckling.

"Would you look at the time? I gotta get back to work." I said dramatically, jumping to my feet, hurrying back to the kitchen.

I really enjoyed having my brother and sister at the diner with me, and couldn't stop smiling watching them as they ate their food with Teddy. I couldn't deny just how good those three got along, Richie looked up to Teddy so much, and even Rachel adored Teddy. I couldn't help but feel my heart warm at the fact that Teddy went so much out of his way just to visit with me. I was brought out of my thoughts by my manager who agreed to let me off early, so I could go home with my siblings. After putting in a quick order of food for myself, I took off my apron, hanging it up, getting my food to go and clocked out, making my way towards the booth.

"So the boss is letting me go early tonight, so I can take them home Teddy." I spoke, watching as they all stood from the booth.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Teddy asked with a serious expression.

"No, It will just save you some gas from having to drive all the way back to our place." I added.

"Maybe I want to go back to your place." Teddy added, causing me to blush, before he cleared his throat.

"I mean, I haven't gotten to visit with you at all." Teddy clarified as I fought the blush attacking my face. I followed Teddy to the register as he paid for the food, thanking my boss once more before we left.


	13. Chapter 13

It was only moments later before we pulled up to my house, Richie and Rachel hurrying out of the car, smiling as they saw Teddy's car pull up right behind mine in the driveway. I watched as they scurried inside, I slowly got out of the car, grabbing my bag, before hitting the door with my hip, closing it tight.

Within an hour we were all settled inside, Richie and Rachel were upstairs in their rooms, as I sat at the dining room table, my laptop open. I yawned, as Teddy sat down next to me at the table.

"So, what's the paper about?" Teddy asked, picking up one of the stray books that laid next to the computer.

"I'm sorry I'm not the greatest of company tonight." I said looking to the man next to me ,as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get this paper done." Teddy said with a smile, catching me off guard.  
"Are you seriously doing this?" I asked shocked.

"What? By the looks of that screen, you need a little help with this, and it just so happens I'm an expert at this." Teddy said with a smile, leaning back in the chair.

"You don't even know what the essay is about." I accused, watching as he smiled wide.

"What's it about?" He asked seriously.

"Abraham Lincoln." I answered.

"What a coincidence, I'm an expert on Abraham Lincoln." Teddy responded, causing me to laugh out loud, as he opened the book he was holding and we started researching.

I awoke hours later, hearing the sounds of stomping around, rubbing my eyes I knew it was morning. I stretched my arms out, realizing I was laying on the couch. I remembered working on the paper all night last night, rolling over and sure enough laying on the floor next to the couch was Teddy. His head resting on a throw pillow from the couch, one of my research books resting across his stomach. I looked on the couch, seeing my notebooks and papers strewn about my body, as I slowly moved. I couldn't believe Teddy had spent the night here helping me, and after hours, my essay was only a page away from being finished. I quietly stood from the couch, jumping over the backside of it, making my way towards the kitchen, starting the coffee and getting things ready for my siblings that would be down in any minute. I sat down at the table, rubbing my hands over my face, when I heard the sounds of footsteps making their way towards the kitchen a smile coming to my lips when I saw Teddy walking into the kitchen. His short hair tousled and sticking up, his whole face looking groggy as he pulled out a chair across from me, and plopped down, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I really can't thank you enough for helping me last night." I said shyly, looking down at my hands.

"It's no problem." Teddy said stretching his arms above his head.

"Not a lot of people would of done that, I really owe you." I explained, standing to my feet, pouring Teddy and myself a cup of coffee, bringing them back to the table, before sitting back down. My whole body jumped when Teddy reached across the table, his hand resting over mine.

"Riley, it's not a big deal. I wanted to do it." Teddy spoke seriously, his eyes dancing with mine for a moment, before he lifted the coffee to his lips, taking a sip. I cleared my throat, pulling my hand back from his, as I sipped my coffee, letting the silence fill the moment before I spoke again.

"And thank you for bringing them to my work, you're really great with them." I said smiling, watching as Teddy's lips curled into a wide smile.

"You don't ever have to thank me for spending time with you, or them. Those are two great kids and I'm happy to be here." Teddy said sincerely, placing his mug back down on the table.

"Guess I'm just not used to having someone around." I admitted, watching as he nodded his head.

"Well.." Teddy started, standing to his feet, leaning over, his face mere inches from mine.

"Get used to it woman." Teddy whispered, his lips inches from mine, before standing and making his way back to the living room. I swallowed hard, my stomach full of butterflies, before I pushed the butterflies away and followed Teddy out to the living room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, holding my coffee cup, watching as he grabbed the book that laid on top of him all night.

"We still gotta finish that paper right?" Teddy asked, as I nodded and made my way over to the couch, sitting next to him.

Getting used to having Teddy as a friend was easier than I ever thought it would be, it seemed like it was only a few weeks and he had already become a part of my life. Much more than texts, and phone calls, but it seemed like we were doing something every week, and it wasn't just Teddy and I, he made sure to include Richie and Rachel as much as possible and it almost felt as if we were some sort of family.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard Richie's voice yelling through the house.

"Teddy's here!" followed by loud stomping as he ran down the stairs, opening the front door. I gave myself a quick look in the mirror, before making my way downstairs. I smiled seeing Teddy sitting in the living room, his legs extended as he relaxed in the recliner talking to Richie.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked, gathering my items around the living room.

"Rachel's taking forever." Richie whined, laying on the couch.

"Rachel! Let's go!" I yelled back upstairs, hearing her moving around up there.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"Let's see 'The Possession'." Richie answered excitedly, sitting up.

"Forget it. The preview gives me the creeps." I answered, shivering as a shiver ran down my spine, glancing to Teddy who was chuckling.

"Wuss." Richie responded, relaxing back on the couch.

"How about Magic Mike?" Rachel suggested walking down the steps, hearing the loud groans from Teddy and Richie. I couldn't help but smile watching as Teddy and Richie acted out their disapproval of that suggestion.

"Nice try Rachel, but 13 is not the age I'm taking you to see that." I answered, watching as she pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"You'd go and see that?" Teddy asked smiling.

"For the choreography of course." I responded chuckling.

"Absolutely! That's why the guys always eat at Hooters after the show, for the chicken wings!" Teddy added, rolling his eyes, causing me to chuckle.

"Now that's a good idea! Let's go eat at Hooters!" Richie suggested loudly, getting Rachel to verbally disagree with that thought.

Walking into the theater I smiled as Rachel sat down holding her bag of popcorn, and I sat down next to her, Teddy on the other side of me. Richie had ran into some friends in the lobby and I agreed to give him some cash so he could see 'Amazing Spiderman' with his friends, while we went and saw 'Rock of Ages.' I sat in the seat, looking over to the man who sat next to me.

"You didn't have to agree to see this you know?" I whispered, leaning closer to Teddy, seeing him smile, as he tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Why do you say that?" Teddy asked, glancing back to me.

"Well, I know it's kind of a chick flick." I admitted, hearing Teddy chuckle.

"It's fine." Teddy assured me, when the lights in the theater dimmed and the previews started. My body tensed as the preview for the horror film 'The Possession' began playing. I've always been jumpy when it came to scary movies, and this one alone just freaked me out. My hands grasped the bag of popcorn that rested in my lap, when suddenly one loud part of the preview played, startling me as I jumped in my seat, the bag of popcorn jolting in my hands, sending popcorn flying into the air, landing all over my lap, Rachel and Teddy. Rachel burst into laughter, as she brushed the popcorn off of her lap, as I covered my face in embarrassment, trying to clean up as much of the spilt popcorn I could in the dark. I stilled when I felt Teddy's hand resting over mine on the hand rest, forcing me to sit back. I took a deep breath, as I finally began to relax, feeling his warm hand over mine, the calmness from him flowing through me, the large screen giving just enough light for me to see him staring at me, a smile on his lips.

"I'll be right back, you gonna be ok?" Teddy whispered, as I nodded, watching as he got to his feet, after the preview, slowly scooting his way out of the row.

"That made a great impression." Rachel spoke in a whisper, causing me to chuckle, rolling my eyes, as the movie started. It was during the first musical number, that Teddy returned, sitting next to me, as he handed over a small bag of popcorn.

"I figured you could use a refill." Teddy whispered.

The movie ended, as we all stood from our seats, walking out of the theater. I smiled as we all were singing the words to Def Leppard's 'Pour some sugar on me.' I walked next to Teddy, as we made our way to his car, I watched as Rachel climbed into the backseat, Teddy opening the door for me.

"You don't have to open the door for me you know." I said smiling, as Teddy reached out, plucking a stray piece of popcorn from my hair, tossing it on the ground, causing me to blush.

"You know I was thinking, maybe we should come back and see 'The Possession.'." Teddy said smiling, causing Rachel to laugh out loud from the backseat.

"You're a funny guy, Junior. Very funny." I spoke, seeing him chuckle, as I rolled my eyes and climbed into the seat, closing the door behind me.

We got back to my house, making our way inside. I tossed my stuff aside, as I made my way into the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" I asked Teddy who was following behind me.

"Sure." Teddy responded, as I put on a new pot, turning around to face Teddy, my waist resting against the counter.

"Where's your cups?" Teddy asked, reaching for the cupboard and before I could stop him, he opened the cupboard, the whole door of the cupboard falling off into his hand. Teddy's eyes growing wide, as he stood still looking at me with the cupboard door still in his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I'll fix it." Teddy said hurriedly, trying his best to shove the door back on it's hinges, the door not sticking. His face turning a slight red, and I couldn't help but laugh as I walked closer to him, grabbing the door out of his hand, gently placing it on the cupboard.

"It's fine Teddy." I said smiling, I could see he felt horrible about it.

"I'll fix it, it'll take 10 minutes, tops." Teddy tried his best to convince me.

"Teddy, it's fine." I said again, gently grabbing him by the arm, pulling him to sit in the chair next to the table.

"That damn thing is always falling off…"I admitted smiling, as I grabbed a couple cups, filling them with hot coffee before placing them on the table, sitting in a chair across from him.

"Why don't you get it fixed?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"I did fix it, I tried too at least…I'm not too handy with those kind of things." I admitted smiling.

"Who broke the door off again?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen for a moment, before grabbing a snack out of the cupboard.

"Teddy ripped it off it's hinges." I said with a smile, causing Teddy to blush.

"Geez Teddy." Rachel said sarcastically, smiling as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I kind of deserve that for making fun of you at the movies." Teddy admitted smiling, sipping his coffee.

"How about I come over tomorrow and fix it?" Teddy offered, resting his cup on the table.

"Teddy it's fine, I'll fix it and it'll be as good as new." I said sighing, stretching my arms out.

"Right…so I'll be here about noon, with my tools." Teddy said smiling, as I blushed.

"Fine, but if you're gonna do it anyways, at least let me cook you dinner or something." I offered, watching the smile on Teddy's face grow.

"Now that is an offer I can't refuse." Teddy spoke softly.

"Why cause it's food?" I responded sarcastically, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Food, and I get to spend my whole day here." Teddy answered softly, causing me to blush.

"The whole day? It won't take that long." I corrected him.

"Well then I guess you better come up with a list of things for me to do between then and dinner." Teddy answered, placing his cup on the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Right at noon the doorbell rang, and there on the other side of the door stood Teddy, wearing an old WWE No Mercy T-Shirt with the sleeves cut off, jeans and a pair of sunglasses. My mouth falling open as my eyes skimmed over his large biceps, his muscular frame, all the way down to his tight jeans. I closed my mouth immediately swallowing, rolling my eyes as I suddenly felt the blush covering my skin.

"Hey." Teddy spoke, leaning against the doorframe, his free hand holding an old beat up toolbox.

"Hey." Was all I could think of to respond, the word coming out higher than I intended.

"You gonna let me in?" Teddy asked smiling. I nodded my head before slowly stepping to the side, letting him walk by me, his cologne reaching my nose as I inhaled deeply, before shaking the thoughts from my mind.

Although the cupboard was already fixed, Teddy had no problem walking the house finding things that he demanded needed to be fixed, everything from the small drip on the kitchen faucet, the creaking door of the upstairs closet and currently him and Richie were outside fixing the dining room chairs that wobbled. I looked out the back window watching as Richie and Teddy were hard at work on the chairs, it surprised me that Richie was actually helping out, but deep down I knew he looked up to Teddy so I'm sure that played a big part of it. Richie was sanding the leg of one of the chairs, while Teddy was staining another chair. I had come into the kitchen to get things ready for dinner, but got distracted when I glanced out the window and happened to notice Teddy take off his shirt, tossing it aside, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm.

"Whatcha doing?" The sound of Richie's voice startling me, as I jumped.

"Uh…cooking dinner." I said softly, looking anywhere but back out the window. I heard Richie crack up laughing before continuing into the kitchen.

"Teddy says these chairs are dry and can be brought back in." Richie spoke, placing the chair he held under the table, before glancing back to me.

"Next time I come in, you might want to actually be cooking something…just a thought." Richie added, walking out of the back door laughing loudly, as I rolled my eyes making my way to the fridge.

It was only an hour or so later that I had a dinner of spaghetti prepared, as I set the table. I smiled watching as Teddy and Richie carried in the last two chairs from the outside, sitting them at the table. Richie immediately running upstairs to wash up for dinner, as I continued to chop up tomatoes for the salad.

"Smells good in here." Teddy said smiling, as he leaned against the counter next to where I was, crossing his arms across his bare chest, his shirt resting over his shoulders around his neck.

"Thanks. I'm not gonna lie, I do make a pretty good spaghetti." I said blushing, glancing over to him.

"Anything I can do to help?" Teddy offered, glancing around the kitchen.

"Nah, everything's about done...if you want, my bedroom is at the end of the hall upstairs, feel free to use my bathroom to wash up." I offered with a smile, watching as he chuckled.

"You telling me I stink?" Teddy asked his eyebrow perked.

"No! You just look a little…sweaty." I said blushing turning back to the chopping board, putting the knife down, dumping the chopped tomatoes into the bowl.

"Ewww…" Teddy mocked me with a high pitched voice, opening his arms walking closer to me.

"Don't you get me all sweaty junior!" I threatened, backing up from him as he walked closer to me, I maneuvered around the table, as he continued to follow me. I giggled as I darted around the table, Teddy quickly changing directions, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against his body.

"Uh Oh, What are you gonna do now?" Teddy teased laughing as I struggled to free myself from his grasp, both of us laughing.

"Is dinner ready?" Richie yelled running down the stairs with Rachel right behind him, both of them stopping in their tracks as they looked at Teddy and I in the kitchen. The moment taking an awkward turn as I stood up, taking a step away from Teddy, a wide smile on his lips as he walked by me.

"I'm gonna go wash up." Teddy spoke with a smile, as he walked past Richie and Rachel, making his way upstairs. I blushed, turning back to the counter, grabbing the salad and putting it on the table, as Richie and Rachel sat at the table, both with knowing smiles on their lips.

"Did we just walk in on some kind of sex game?" Richie asked honestly, causing Rachel to giggle as I spun around to face my brother.

"Richie!" I exclaimed, setting the placemats down on the table.

"What?" He responded as I rolled my eyes.

"We're just friends." I repeated, looking from brother to my sister, then back to the silverware I held in my hand.

"So the half naked man you were in love with in high school, holding you tight no more than 10 minutes ago is something you do with all your friends? Cause it sounds like some sort of sex thing to me." Richie added, taking a sip of water out of his glass.

"How do you even know what a sex thing is?" I asked concerned turning to look at my brother.

"I'm 16, I know more than you think I do." Richie added proudly, as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, for all we know it could have been some sort of dominatrix thing." Rachel added calmly into the conversation.

"What?!" I exclaimed, looking to my young sister.

" The learning channel had this whole show about it on TV a couple nights ago. There was this lady who was a dominatrix, and a dude who liked to be treated like a baby." Rachel explained, glancing to Richie who was chuckling softly.

"Ok, first off I'm canceling the cable and internet tomorrow, cause I can't take any more surprises from you guys, and number two I'm not a dominatrix nor do I own a pair of leather panties and a riding crop…" I finished glancing up seeing Teddy standing in the doorway of the kitchen, freshly washed, a wide smirk on his lips, as he was trying his best not to laugh. A whole new wave of blush attacked my skin, as I covered my face with my hands, hearing my brother and sister laugh loudly, as Teddy slowly walked into the kitchen.

"I walked into that conversation at the wrong time." Teddy said with a smile.

"They thought that we were playing some sort of sex…" I trailed off, as Teddy's eyes grew wide, a wide smile on his face as I blushed even redder, looking down at my feet, before I cleared my throat.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, let's just eat ok?" I said frustrated, grabbing the salad dressings from the fridge, placing them on the table before I sat down next to Teddy, ignoring the chuckling from the other side of the table, and Teddy's amused glances.

Dinner was actually really nice and a lot of fun once we all got past the awkward beginning. I don't think I've laughed that much during a dinner in a while, looking around the table I couldn't remember the last time all of us even sat at the same table and here we were having a great time. I smiled listening to a story Teddy told about being on the road with the crew, and his friends, you could tell how much he loved his job and it really showed. I smiled hearing Teddy ask Richie and Rachel about their projects, and I even joined in telling about my essay I had just turned in and an upcoming test.

I grabbed two beers out of the fridge, walking out onto the porch, sitting on the steps next to Teddy. I handed him the beer, as I leaned against the small handrail, looking out at the darkness, enjoying the sounds of the night.

"I really wanted to thank you for everything you did today." I said softly, taking a small sip of my beer. I watched as he swallowed a swig of his, smiling, before turning to me.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I wanted to do it." Teddy spoke seriously.

"I've been trying to do my best keeping this house together." I admitted, resting the beer on my knee, taking a deep breath.

"You can't do everything Riley." Teddy said softly, slightly sliding closer to me, bumping me slightly with his shoulder, causing me to smile.

"Now you don't have to…You have me." Teddy finished smiling, taking another drink of his beer.

Silence filled the air for a moment, my mind trying to process what Teddy had just said, it scolding me for thinking anything more than just a friendship. My mind was actually convincing me that I should apologize for him spending time with me and my siblings.

"You've been great to us Teddy, It's just…I know we have to be cramping your style." I admitted seriously, hearing Teddy chuckle.

"And what style is that?" Teddy asked.

"I'm just saying that it can't be easy having a love life when you're spending your time with us." I admitted, tucking a strand of my brown hair behind my ear, feeling his eyes gazing at me, as I avoided looking at him.

"Remember when you said things have changed?" Teddy asked as I nodded my head.

"Well, I'm not the same skirt chaser I was in high school, I've changed too Riley." Teddy admitted, my body tensing as his hand reached out, resting on my denim covered knee.

"But still.." I started watching as he lifted his hand that held his beer, holding out a finger silencing me, as he swallowed the beer that was in his mouth.

"And if being with you, and Richie and Rachel is cramping my style, than maybe I enjoy having my style cramped." Teddy finished, sighing deeply before taking another drink of his beer. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at how serious he became during his little speech.

"Is there anything else you want to get off your chest there Junior?" I asked sarcastically, a smirk on my lips, as I turned my body to face him.

"Actually there is…" Teddy spoke, standing to his feet, casually pacing in front of me, as if he was thinking about what to say.

"I'm tired of you thinking that I don't want to be here, or that I'm forcing myself to be here. Riley, I'm here and doing these things cause I want to. I want to be here." Teddy spoke seriously, his eyes meeting mine, before I looked down to my hands, trying to hide the blush, feeling that he was close to me as he kneeled before me on the steps.

"I'm not sure what happened to make you think no one would spend time with you, maybe it was those guys you talked about, the one's that couldn't handle the baggage.." Teddy started again, this time his voice lower, and much calmer. My body jumping, when his hand reached out, grasping my chin as he lifted my view to meet his, his eyes dancing with mine.

"Those guys weren't good for you then. You need a man better then that." Teddy whispered, his lips curling into a smirk. My breath held as I watched his eyes glance down to my lips, then back up to meet my own.

"So where do I find this man?" I spoke, trying to keep my voice steady, hoping it would sound more sarcastic than scared.

"I don't know, but I'll keep a look out for him" Teddy answered smiling, his hand leaving my chin, gently moving to dig into my hair, his fingers gently diving into my hair, as he leaned in closer, his lips just inches from mine. My body was nothing but a puddle, butterflies in my stomach, no air in my lungs, my heart telling me this was what I wanted since I was in high school while my mind told me to panic and run away. I stood froze watching, not sure what I was expecting to happen, as he continued to close the small gap between us, stopping just a mere inch from my lips. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, his eyes staring into mine.

"Now that I know what you're looking for." Teddy whispered, a wide smile growing on his lips, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I laughed out loud. I couldn't help the blush that attacked my skin, as I looked away from his gaze, shaking my head, laughing. I could hear his deep chuckles, as I playfully pushed his body away from me, watching as he lost his balance and fell onto his butt on the dirt across from the steps. I laughed even harder as he laughed out loud, holding the beer still in his hands.

"Help me up woman!" Teddy playfully yelled, as I rested my beer on the steps, walking towards him, as he grabbed onto my hands with his, tugging me down to the ground with him, both of us laughing out loud, as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight against his body. I giggled uncontrollably, as he held me between his legs, holding me tight against his body, his legs trying to wrap around my body as well.

"Remember how we used to wrestle all the time?" Teddy spoke, his breath cascading over my ear, as a shiver went down my spine.

"Oh it's like that huh?" I teased, trying to get free from his grasp, as I watched him reach out setting his beer on the last step, before our small wrestling match ensued in the dirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Getting used to having Teddy as a part of my life was getting easier with every text, phone call, and visit. Teddy had pretty much been welcomed into our lives, and he seemed to seriously enjoy it as much as we did. My mind scolded me all the time for letting Teddy back in, I had regretted so much in high school, and went through heartbreak because of it. With Teddy being back in my life, it helped me clarify in my mind why I never did those things I regretted, why I never took those chances when I was in high school, then that nagging voice in the back of my head told me, loud and clear. 'Ted Dibiase Jr. Doesn't Like Girls Like You.'

I remembered our friendship in high school, how I never ever thought I was good enough for him. Not from anything he said or did, just my personal observations, and although we're closer than we've ever been, I still can't help but think he deserves so much better than me. Teddy deserves a woman who's beautiful, smart and didn't have the emotional baggage like I did.

But still after the past weeks I couldn't help but be more attracted to Teddy than I ever remembered, and no matter how hard I fought it, the thoughts and wonders still plagued me. I always wondered if maybe, maybe there was some chance he would be interested in me, but my mind was quick to shut me up, and tell me that was impossible. We were friends, that was it, no matter how much I wanted more. On top of it, it replayed scenes from high school, the heartbreak I went through watching him chase all the pretty girls, while I sat there reading books and doing extra homework.

Sitting on my bed with my laptop open, I yawned as I glanced at my phone, seeing the symbol telling me there was one new text message.

"_You still up?"_ The text message from Teddy said, as I smiled, grabbing the phone, dialing his number.

"What's that old saying? If you call after midnight it's a booty call?" Teddy said laughing, causing me to chuckle.

"You're the one who texted me." I corrected him.

"Right, but technically you called me, so what's that say about you?" Teddy teased, causing me to blush through the phone, as I chuckled softly.

"So how's the kids?" Teddy asked seriously, as I rolled my eyes.

"You do know they're not kids anymore, hell they're practically adults now." I said honestly.

"Nah, they're still kids to me." Teddy responded, causing me to smile.

"I know what you mean, they're always gonna be kids to me too I think." I admitted, hearing him chuckle.

"It keeps us young." Teddy said causing me to smile.

"Anyways, how are they?" Teddy added, as I took a deep breath, setting my laptop on the bed next to me.

"Good. Richie's tryouts are coming up in a couple weeks." I informed Teddy.

"Yeah I know, he's been emailing me." Teddy spoke.

"He emails you?" I asked surprised.

"Well..yeah. I gave him and Rachel my email and phone number in case they ever needed anything." Teddy explained, a smile coming to my lips. I wasn't aware he had done that at all.

"I told them to let me know how things are going with them, to keep me in the loop." Teddy continued to explain.

"So if you already know what's going on, why are you calling me?" I teased, hearing him chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Cause I like talking to you." Teddy answered quickly, my breath catching in my throat as a moment of silence went through the line.

"I know you said I didn't need to thank you for everything, but I just want to say that I really like having you back in my life…and Richie and Rachel's…so thank you." I finished softly. Truth be told, that is not what I wanted to say at all, I wanted to ask him everything my mind wondered about, specifically if he felt there would ever be a chance for me and him to be together, the question I had wondered about since High School, the same question my mind constantly told me that there was no chance of happening.

"Well that's something we have in common then…cause I like spending time with Richie and Rachel, and I like you." Teddy spoke confidently, my body panicking at the last part of the sentence, my mind convincing me that I was reading way too much into it.

"You mean you like spending time with me." I corrected him, hearing him sigh into the phone.

"That's not what I said, but if you say so." Teddy responded softly, I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line, and I couldn't help the blush that was coming to my skin.

"I need to get some sleep, but before I go, my dad told me that you better call him soon, he hasn't talked to ya'll in a week or so and they're worried." Teddy spoke sternly and I knew that, that was most likely the exact tone Ted Sr. used on him when giving him the message. I smiled, before saying good night to Teddy and hanging up the phone.

The night consisted of very little sleep for me, I tossed and turned, my mind replaying moments of the last weeks, my little moments with Teddy, moments from high school everything. I definitely was on edge, and just needed some clarity, I needed to know for sure, and for some reason in the middle of the night I had the courage to find out.

I grabbed for my phone, popping Teddy's name up on my contact list, my finger hovering over the dial button, as I tried to rehearse the conversation I was about to have in my mind. I took a deep breath, thinking that this was it, and this was time to just admit my feelings to him and take what happens. I was just about to push the dial button when a strong smell got my attention. I sniffed the air again, smoke…it smelt like smoke in my house? I got up from my bed, holding my phone in my hand as I opened my bedroom door, the smell of smoke getting stronger. I walked down the hallway by Rachel and Richie's bedrooms, making my way towards the stairs. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, my eyes grew wide as the living room and as far as I could see was covered in flames.


	16. Chapter 16

Running back up the stairs as fast as I could, I flung the door open to Richie's room, grabbing my brother by the shoulders, shaking him.

"Richie! Richie! Get Up!" I screamed as my brother woke up, his eyes growing wide.

"We have to get Rachel and get out of here!" I screamed, I started coughing as the smoke was getting thicker by the second. Richie jumped out of bed quickly, following behind me as I opened the door to the hallway, the smoke thick enough that we couldn't see in front of us. I crossed the hall, with Richie right behind me as we darted into Rachel's room. I grabbed my younger sister out of bed, as Richie yelled.

"We gotta get out of here!" He yelled at me, Rachel slowly waking up, as I pulled her to her feet.

"I know! Come on!" I yelled to my siblings, I could hear Rachel crying as it was just starting to sink in, what was happening. I held Rachel by the hand, Richie's hanging on to the bottom of my tank top, as we hurried to the end of the hallway, noticing the end of the steps were now covered in flames.

"We can't get through!" Richie yelled.

"We're gonna die!" Rachel screamed, her sobbing louder than before.

"Calm down! Everyone calm down!" I screamed back at my siblings, pulling them back through the hallway into my room at the end of the hall. I closed the door, ripping my sheet off my bed, tucking it under the door to prevent as much smoke as possible from getting in my bedroom.

"Richie! Grab my shoes out of the closet, I don't care which ones, just get a pair for everyone, and grab the blankets!" I instructed my brother as he nodded his head, hurrying to the closet. Rachel crying as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Rachel get down on the ground, as low as you can!" I instructed her as I walked past her, making my way to the window. Taking the pillowcase off of my pillow, I wrapped my hand in it and punched through the window, the glass breaking. I quickly brushed the excess glass away from the frame, while Richie ran back to me, handing me a pair of shoes that I slipped on, and an extra blanket. I threw the blanket out on to the roof, before I handed my phone to Richie.

"Remember when we were kids? I taught you how to jump off the roof?" I said to my brother as he nodded his head.  
"When you get to the ground, call 911." I instructed him, as he grabbed my phone, climbing out of the window with my help. I watched as he quickly crossed the roof, throwing his blanket down to the ground, as he hoisted himself over the edge of the roof, lowering himself closer to the ground, before dropping and landing safely. I turned to Rachel, who was still crying hysterically, I grabbed her forcefully, making sure the blanket was still wrapped around her as I pushed her out of the window, out on to the roof. I followed her out onto the roof, grabbing the blanket I threw out there earlier, walking to the edge with her.  
"Rachel, toss the blanket, then grab onto the edge and lower yourself." I spoke sternly as she shook her head, crying even harder.  
"Rachel! You have too!" Richie yelled from the ground, holding the phone up to his ear. I tossed my blanket onto the ground, quickly hoisting myself over the edge and dropping to the ground, next to Richie.

"Rachel! You have to jump!" I yelled as she cried and shook her head no.

"I want you to listen to me! You have to jump! Close your eyes and on the count of 3, I want you to jump!" I spoke loudly, trying to comfort her as much as possible, as she closed her eyes. On the count of 3, she took a deep breath, jumping off of the roof, landing in my arms, as we both fell to the ground. I hugged her tightly, as she continued to cry, trying to soothe her, as Richie knelt down next to us, my arms wrapping around him as well, holding my siblings tight, as the fire engines pulled into the driveway.

It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion, I sat on the bumper of the ambulance, between Richie and Rachel. All three of us wrapped in blankets, and had oxygen masks over our faces as the EMT's continued to pump us full of clean oxygen, watching as the firefighters did their best to extinguish the flames. Thoughts of my whole life flashing through my mind, I remembered the day we moved in, all the events that happened in that house, the house my father had built. My father picked every single aspect for that house, he was so proud of it, and now it was burning to the ground.

The flames had been diminished, as the firefighters continued to spray the house with water.

"Excuse me?" The lady who approached us spoke up, causing me to turn to her.

"I'm from the local chapter of the Red Cross, do you have somewhere to go for tonight?" She asked concerned, as I glanced to my brother and sister.

"No. We don't." I said softly, as the lady nodded her head.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." She said with a smile, before walking back from where she came from.

"We can call Sr. and Melanie." Richie spoke up.

"No." I responded.

"Well, at least call Teddy." Richie said more persisting, handing me the phone as I took it.

"I'm not gonna call Teddy." I said, holding the phone in my hand.

"Why not? Don't you think this might be a time where we need him?" Richie yelled, standing up with the blanket wrapped around his body.

"Look. We can't rely on them. They just got back in our lives, and we don't need to call them all the time." I snapped, stopping taking a deep breath, before running my hand through my hair.

"We're gonna be alright." I said, wrapping my arms around my brother and sister, pulling them tight against me for a hug, placing a kiss on each of their heads.

"Ms. Mitchell?" A deep voice behind me spoke, as I turned around, seeing the fire chief standing a few steps away.

"Yes." I said taking a few steps towards him.

"Well, the fire is out, looks like it started in the kitchen. The inspector will be out here tomorrow to do an official investigation and will be able to give you all the information for your insurance." The fire chief explained as I nodded my head.

"And the house?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"We won't know the whole extent of the damage until tomorrow." The fire chief explained as I nodded my head.

"The red cross will set you all up." The fire chief added, shaking my hand before making his way back towards the fire engines.

"Are you three ready to go?" The lady from the red cross asked, as we followed her to her car, and was transported to a local church. We got out of the car and walked into the church, meeting with a local pastor. There was a table set up, with water, some snack foods, 3 sleeping bags, pillows, and excess blankets.

"I hope this is enough to get you three through the night. Tomorrow, we'll start the process to get you three more of what you'll need." The lady explained.

"This is great. Thank you." I said softly as she smiled, and shook my hand.

"Ya'll can sleep in the chapel if you'd like. The pews might be a bit more comfortable than the floor." The pastor explained, giving us a small tour of the small church.

"I'll be back in the morning, but feel free to help yourselves to anything you need." The pastor explained with a smile, saying a small prayer together for us, before they left and locked the church behind them.

I grabbed the sleeping bags taking them into the chapel area getting them all set up on 3 different pews, before having a snack with my brother and sister and before soon we were all laying in the dark chapel. I laid on the pew thinking of everything that had happened that night, my phone illuminating the darkness, as I hovered over Teddy's name in my contact list, thinking of what I could tell him. I didn't want to bother him, or throw this on him either, this wasn't their problem, this was ours.

"Riley?" the voice of my sister echoed through the room.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm scared." My sister answered, softly crying. I swallowed my own tears, as I grabbed my sleeping bag, moving it to the front, laying it on the floor next to the pew where Rachel laid. I laid down on the ground, and before I knew it, Rachel moved her sleeping bag onto the floor next to me, as she huddled close to me. I wrapped my arm around my sister, trying to soothe her to sleep, as I glanced across the dark chapel to where my brother was.

"Richie, you ok?" I asked seriously, as he shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Richie answered, as I nodded my head, trying to get comfortable on the floor. I knew he was trying to be strong for everyone. I had just closed my eyes, when I felt someone on the other side of me, opening my eyes, I smiled as I saw Richie pulling his sleeping bag next to me, huddling close to me as well, as I wrapped my other arm around my brother holding him tight to me. I laid there for hours wide awake, thanking god we all made it out safely, but I honestly had no idea where to go from here.

"Riley!" Rachel whispered poking me softly, as I rubbed my hand over my eyes, slowly waking.

"What?" I whispered back to my sister, the sunlight illuminating the room as I covered my eyes with my arm.

"I hear voices." Rachel whispered, as I stayed quiet, hearing a few voices myself.

"It's probably the pastor, go back to sleep." I said softly, rolling over onto my side.

"Riley! I have to go the bathroom!" Rachel whispered, as I rolled back onto my back.

"Then go." I said softly, opening my eyes, I saw her looking down at me, a small panicked expression on her face.

"You want me to come with?" I asked, as she nodded her head, as I sat up, getting out of the sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" Richie asked, rolling over, his short hair sticking up.

"The bathroom." I said softly, before leading my sister towards the door.

"Wait up! I gotta go too!" Richie whispered, before hopping out of the sleeping bag and following behind me as I led them down the empty hallways to the bathrooms I was shown the night before, by the pastor.


	17. Chapter 17

We were just making our way back into the chapel part of the church when the doors towards the front flung open and I heard a familiar voice.

"Riley! Rachel! Richie!" The voice of Sr. yelled as he burst through the door, Melanie behind him, the local pastor following them. The moment their eyes saw us, they rushed across the room.

"Oh thank god!" Melanie exclaimed, as they ran towards us. Ted Sr. immediately wrapping his arms around me and Rachel, pulling us tight against him, as he placed a soft kiss on both of our heads.

"Thank god you're ok." He whispered, a smile on his face, as Melanie hugged Richie tight, cradling his chin in her hands, small tears in her eyes, as they switched and Melanie scooped Rachel and I up in a large hug, while Sr. hugged Richie tight.

" We were so worried." Melanie spoke, before pulling back slightly.

"Are you ok?" Melanie asked as I nodded my head, as she gave us another hug.

"How did you know?" I asked them confused, sitting down on the pew.

"The news did a story about it this morning." Ted Sr. answered, sitting next to me.

"We called Teddy, who didn't know anything about it." Melanie spoke, glaring at me.

"You told him?" I asked shyly, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Yeah, and he wasn't too happy that he found out by us, and he's on his way home." Melanie explained as I jumped to my feet.

"That's why I didn't want to tell him, I knew he would drop everything and come home." I explained, resting my hands on my hips.

"Well, that's something you two can figure out when he gets here. First, let's get you guys back to our house, fed, and washed up." Ted Sr. spoke smiling, as he stood to his feet.

"I can't. I have to go back to the house to meet with the inspector and the insurance guy." I explained stretching my arms above my head.

"Well, why don't we take these two with us, and you can catch up with us afterwards?" Melanie suggested looking to us.

"I can't let you guys do this, it's really a burden on you." I explained as they shook their heads.

"Nonsense. We'll get them fed, and I'm sure we can find something for them to wear." Ted Sr. spoke smiling, wrapping his arm around Rachel.

"I want to stay with Riley." Rachel spoke softly, stepping towards me. I glanced to Richie before back to Sr. and Melanie.

"She's a little attached right now." I explained.

"It's normal, after everything ya'll went through last night." Melanie spoke, as I turned to my sister.

"Rachel, why don't you go with Sr. and Melanie. Richie will be there with you, and I'll be there soon." Rachel seemed to contemplate it.

"You know, I'm sure Melanie will let you use some of her make-up and hair thingies." Sr. added, causing Rachel to smile.

"You'll be ok?" Rachel asked concerned as I nodded my head.

"I'll be fine." I said smiling, hugging my sister, then my brother before walking them out to the parking lot, getting them into Sr.'s car and watching them pull away from the church.

I slipped my shoes on, grabbing the blanket I had since last night. The pastor was nice enough to give me a ride back to my house, as I climbed out of the car, snapping a photo of the burnt house with my phone, looking at the damaged house. It broke my heart seeing it like that but it also sent a panic through me, this was the one time I didn't know what to do.

I watched as the few firefighters were walking in and out of the house, as I walked up the drive, getting closer to the house. I saw a few people milling around, as I got closer, my stomach in knots as I approached closer, walking closer to a gentleman standing outside of the house.

"Excuse me, are you the insurance guy?" I asked from behind, watching the man in the jeans, and baseball cap turn to me, and immediately I realized, he wasn't the insurance guy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked, looking at Teddy, who looked about as exhausted as I was.

"I got a real interesting call this morning and made the drive in." Teddy said, his face serious and I knew he was mad.

"Look I know you're angry, but can we not deal with this right now?" I said turning away from him, walking towards my car, opening the trunk, looking inside.

"I do have bigger things to worry about." I finished, turning back to face him, when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I bit my lip, fighting back tears that had been wanting to escape since last night, as he held me tight.

"I'm glad you're alright." Teddy whispered just outside my ear. I took a deep breath as the hug broke and he took a step back from me.

"Me too." I replied, watching him smile, before he quickly took off his light jacket, handing it over to me.

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

"You. I figured it'd be more comfortable than that blanket, and it'll keep you warmer." Teddy explained, walking towards me, gently pulling the blanket off my shoulders, exposing me in my tanktop and shorts, before wrapping his large jacket around me, zipping it up. The jacket was larger than me, covering me down past my shorts, and he was definitely right, it was way warmer than the blanket. I smiled as I pushed my arms through the sleeves, relishing in the warmness, and the smell of his cologne.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" I asked looking to him, as he simply smiled wide at me. Our eyes meeting and dancing together, when suddenly a voice broke up the moment.

"Ms. Mitchell?" A voice from behind me asked, as I turned around and saw a little bald man in a blue shirt approaching me.

"Yes?" I responded as he introduced himself from the insurance company.


	18. Chapter 18

After a few minutes of introductions, Teddy and I followed the man into my house. It was completely unrecognizable, and burned to a crisp. My eyes took in the sight that used to be the living room and I about collapsed from shock. Everything was scorched, there were ashes all over the floor, and I couldn't help but thing about what those ashes used to be. I listened half heartedly as the inspector explained that the fire was caused by normal causes, faulty wiring in the kitchen that apparently could of went at any time. I listened as he explained that the structure of the house was stable and there were some salvageable items in the upper floor that I could collect after the paperwork.

The inspector left with the remaining firefighters, leaving Teddy, myself and the insurance man standing in what used to be the kitchen. I walked around, digging my shoes through the ashes, picking up an old coffee cup that was covered in ash and soot, before placing it back down on the ashes. We followed the insurance man back outside to his car, as he opened his briefcase on the hood and pulled out some papers. I swallowed the cryball that was constantly in my throat for the umpteenth time, as I watched him point out things on the paperwork. I listened as he told me that my father never filled out the proper paperwork before his death and the attorney I hired after my father and stepmother's death didn't complete the paperwork after their death. I shook my head trying to understand what he was telling me.

"So you're saying there's nothing you can do?" Teddy asked, resting his hand on the hood of the car.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that this paperwork will take a while to get sorted out, so you won't receive any monetary payment until this is all straight with headquarters, but I'm willing to fill everything out and help as much as I can." The man said with a smile, looking to me. The blank expression still on my face, my mind feeling as if it was just gonna explode dealing with everything. I felt Teddy's hand resting on my shoulder, as he gave me a light squeeze, trying to massage out one of the many knots, as the insurance man continued to talk.

The insurance man handed me some papers, pointing to certain blocks, and like a zombie I filled out everything he needed, not really understanding what was going on, my mind running a million miles per hour. I couldn't get my mind off of what I was gonna do, what was Richie and Rachel gonna do, I couldn't lose them.

After the last paper was signed, I watched as he put the papers back in his briefcase, giving me a small smile before handing me his business card, telling me he'd be in touch, before hopping in his car and pulling out of the driveway. I stood there looking at what was left of my house, Teddy standing next to me. Silence filled the air, as Teddy's arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me close to his body.

"You ok?" Teddy asked concerned, as I nodded my head. The tears slowly trying to escape from my eyes. I quickly reached up, swatting away the stray tears before Teddy could see, as I turned away. I cleared my throat, pulling away from Teddy, before I spoke.  
"I should see what I can get from the upstairs." I said blankly as Teddy followed me back into the remains, carefully making our way up the steps into the upstairs.

The next couple hours went pretty quick as Teddy and I were able to salvage some clothes, blankets, and other small items from the bedrooms, before throwing them in the back of my car. I closed the trunk of my car, turning to Teddy.

"Thanks for helping out today." I said, forcing a small smile on my lips, as Teddy nodded his head.

"You hungry?" Teddy asked, reaching out with his hand, running his hand up and down my arm, comforting me.

"Come on, my treat." Teddy said again smiling, causing me to smile, as I nodded my head.

After a little drive, when we closer to Teddy's house, I followed Teddy as he pulled off the road, turning into a small diner. I got out of the car, following Teddy as we walked into the diner, the waitress immediately seating us at a booth, pouring each of us a cup of coffee. I ran my hand through my hair, as I rested my elbow on the table, my head resting on my hand as my mind thought of everything else besides the breakfast I was supposed to be enjoying.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." I said softly, looking up to Teddy's eyes, his eyes meeting mine, I could see the conflict behind his eyes, as he sipped his coffee.

"I just…I don't know…" I said letting my arms fling down on the table, as I sighed. I looked out the window, watching the cars drive down the street, swallowing the cryball that appeared back in my throat. My attention turning back to the table when I felt Teddy's warm hands resting over mine, as I turned back to him, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"Let's not worry about that right now ok?" Teddy said softly, a small smirk on his lips as I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking, pulling one hand away from his as I wiped a stray tear from my cheek, looking away from Teddy again.

"Hey, it's ok." Teddy spoke, my body jumping when I felt him get up from his side of the booth, sliding into my side of the booth, his arms wrapping around my body, holding me tight against him, as I refused to look back to him, as the tears flowed freely now. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks with my hands, doing my best to sniffle away the tears, Teddy's arms hugging me closer to his body, his lips resting gently against my temple as he whispered

"Shhhh…It's gonna be alright."

Panic striking me suddenly as I turned in my seat to face Teddy, my heart beating fast.

"Teddy, I can't lose Richie and Rachel.." I said between tears, fighting the next round of tears that wanted to spring from my eyes.

"Hey, Richie and Rachel aren't going anywhere ok?" Teddy spoke softly, pulling me closer to him again, this time my face buried in his shoulder, as his hands rubbed my back calmly.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." I admitted freely, finally getting the waterworks to stop, sitting back against the booth, Teddy's arm still resting behind my shoulders, holding me close against him.

"We're gonna eat our pancakes, then we're gonna go back to my dad and mom's house, and we'll figure it all out." Teddy informed me, smiling as the waitress approached placing our plates down on the table, handing me a napkin with a wink, as I wiped my eyes with it. I sniffled the last bit of tears away, as I reached for my fork, beginning to cut my pancakes when Teddy spoke.

"So how was your night?" Teddy said with a smile, looking over to me with a smile, causing me to giggle, as he leaned over gently bumping my shoulder with his.

"Hot." I answered dryly, hearing him chuckle, as I rolled my eyes before taking a bite of my pancakes.


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast, I followed Teddy as we drove to Sr. and Melanie's house, pulling up their driveway. Deciding not to grab the things from my car, I headed towards the house, walking next to Teddy. I smiled as he stepped in front of me, opening the door for me, letting me into the house.

"Hello?" Teddy called into the house, immediately hearing footsteps approaching, as Ted Sr. and Melanie came around the corner into the hallway. Melanie immediately wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a hug, as Ted Sr. hugged his eldest son. The hug broke, as Sr. wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, as Melanie gave her son a kiss, wiping the lipstick off of his cheek with her fingers.

"Where's Richie and Rachel?" I asked concerned, glancing around the living room, not seeing them anywhere to be found.

"We forced them to lie down after breakfast." Melanie explained, grabbing me by the hand leading me down the hallway, to a door she opened quietly. I peeked inside seeing my sister and brother sleeping next to each other on a queen size bed. Rachel holding the blanket from last night still tight in her grasp, as Richie was sprawled out next to her.

"Rachel didn't want to be alone, so Richie said he would lay down with her. 10 minutes later and they both were out." Melanie whispered with a smile, closing the door behind us as we headed back towards the living room.

"I guess we're all a little clingy right now." I said with a smile, as Melanie wrapped her arm around my shoulders, giving me a squeeze.

"After what you've been through, it's too be expected sweetie." Melanie said with a smile.

I plopped down on the couch in the living room, smiling as Melanie brought me over a cup of coffee, placing it down on the table in front of me. Teddy sat next to me on the couch, as Senior and Melanie sat across from us.

"What did the inspector say?" Ted Senior asked immediately, sipping some coffee from his cup.

"They said it was most likely caused by faulty wiring. Said it could have happened at any time." I explained, taking a sip of my hot coffee, placing it back down on the table.

"What about the insurance?" Melanie asked intently.

"That's a different story." I said with a sigh, leaning back against the couch, closing my eyes for just a moment, doing my best to hold back tears. My body jumped, feeling a hand on my shoulder, the fingers doing their best to massage the knots that were forming in my muscles. Opening my eyes, turned to the warm smile of Teddy, as he continued to reach out and try his best to massage my stress away.

"There's some problems with the insurance paperwork…looks like it's gonna be a while before they'll get any type of payment." Teddy explained to his father and mother.

"and I honestly have no idea what to do." I admitted, leaning forward resting my forearms on my knees.

A few moments of silence passed, before I pushed myself back into a sitting position, as if I had just made a decision.

"I mean I gotta keep Richie and Rachel in school…I need to keep their lives stable…somehow." I continued to ramble, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"I can drop my classes for right now, maybe pick up some more hours at the diner…that should be able to support us at a hotel for a few months." I said with a smile, as if I was deciding all of this at that moment.

"You need your education too, young lady." Ted Sr. piped in, pointing to me from across the room.

"I know…I know…it's just gonna have to go on the back burner for now." I admitted, running my hand through my hair.

"Why?" Ted Sr. asked with a serious face, I glanced to Teddy as he shrugged his shoulders, before I turned back to face Senior.

"Cause, there's no other way." I admitted.

"Sure there is. Why don't you three move in here?" Ted Sr. suggested, Melanie's face immediately growing into a smile.

"That's a great idea!" Melanie said excitedly.

"I'm flattered, but we couldn't put you out like that." I said seriously, as Ted Sr. waved off my excuse.

"You're not putting us out. We have plenty of room here. It's a great idea." Ted Sr. said with a smile.

"This house has been too quiet for too long. We'd love to have you here." Melanie added, nodding her head excitedly. I shook my head, trying to shut down the possibility, mostly my pride ending that thought.

"I couldn't let you guys do this. I just couldn't." I said softly, looking down to my cup, before placing it back on the table.

"Then move in with me." Teddy spoke up suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look at him as he sat on the corner seat of the couch.

"Teddy.." I started, shaking my head, before he lifted his hand, resting his finger over my lips silencing me.

"Before you even say it, it's not charity. I'm only home 4 days a week, you three can keep an eye on my house while I'm gone. On top of that, I'm sure my dad and mom can come up with some chores for ya'll to do here, to help earn your keep." Teddy explained, glancing to Sr. and Melanie, as they nodded their heads in agreement. I began to argue, only to be stopped by Teddy raising his hand silencing me again.

"I have plenty of room at my place, and I'd actually prefer to have someone there while I'm not home. You'd be doing me a favor. Seriously." Teddy explained with a smile. I didn't really know what to say, part of me wanted to hug him tight and never let go, and cry into his shoulder. The other part of me wanted to deny the offer, and not accept the charity, but I couldn't deny the way he put it, definitely sounded like the best option.

"I don't know Teddy…Richie, Rachel and I can be kind of a handful." I admitted, running my hand through my hair.  
"I grew up with Brett, trust me there's nothing I can't live through." Teddy teased, bumping me with his shoulder, getting me to chuckle.

"At least until your insurance comes in…Come on…What do you say?" Teddy asked excitedly, as I glanced over to Ted Sr. and Melanie, all of their eyes focused on me, waiting for my answer.

"Let me talk it over with Richie and Rachel first alright?" I answered, hoping that would suffice them, as Teddy leaned back against the couch, crossing his legs relaxed.

"Great, it's settled then…Roomie." Teddy said with a smile.

"What makes you think they're gonna be ok with this?" I asked Teddy, as he smiled wide.

"Cause Richie and Rachel love me." Teddy answered smiling wide, giving me a wink, as I rolled my eyes, turning back to my coffee cup.

It was only an hour later, when everything was getting settled. Teddy and Sr. had grabbed the items from the car that we were able to salvage from the bedrooms, and Melanie insisted on washing the clothing and blankets. She was a stubborn lady and I knew arguing with her would have gotten nowhere, so I reluctantly agreed to let her do it. She seemed genuinely happy to have things to do. I made my way to one of the extra bedrooms Melanie and Sr. had pointed out for me, jumping in the shower.

Taking a long shower, I let the water cascade over my head, washing off as much stress as I could, before drying off and switching into a pair of sweatpants and an old WWF shirt, Sr. and Melanie happily let me borrow while the rest of my clothes were in the wash. Sr. and Melanie insisted I lie down for a few minutes. Even though I was a grown adult, it warmed my heart hearing them treat me like a child sometimes. I reluctantly laid my head on the pillow, my eyes focusing on the ceiling when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up to the door, I watched as it opened slowly, Teddy popping his head into the room.

"My mom wanted me to see if you need anything." Teddy said with a smile, as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell your mom, she doesn't need to do all this." I answered honestly, as Teddy walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I would, but it wouldn't stop her any." Teddy admitted, causing me to chuckle. I laughed out loud, as the large man jumped on the bed next to me, causing me to bounce off the mattress before landing back on top of it.

"Comfortable?" I asked between laughs, looking to the man lying next to me.

"Shush! Don't make me tell my mom and dad you're not asleep up here." Teddy threatened with a smile, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I can't sleep." I admitted, looking back up at the ceiling, exhaling.

"Just a lot on my mind I guess." I said with soft voice.

"Hey" Teddy's voice spoke, as he turned to look at me, his hand resting over mine, his fingers intertwining with mine as he held my hand between our bodies.

"You're gonna be ok…All of you…You're safe now." Teddy explained softly, my eyes dancing with his briefly, before I turned away, to look back at the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this Teddy?" I asked softly, not really sure of the response I was looking for, as silence filled the room for a moment.

"Cause I want to. I'm gonna help you through this." Teddy admitted softly, the response catching me off guard somewhat, as his words sunk into my head.

"That and I need a cheap housekeeper." Teddy added, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, playfully swatting him.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, causing him to laugh even harder, as I chuckled myself.

"You're grouchy!" Teddy spoke with a smile, rolling to his side to face me, as I continued to lie on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"If you had the night I did, you would be too" I explained, letting go of Teddy's hand, running it through my hair, as I exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry." I admitted, watching Teddy's lips curl into a smile.

"I'm just teasing you." Teddy admitted, as I let my arm rest over my eyes, closing them for only a moment. My eyes opened, when I felt the feeling of arms, maneuvering my body. I looked over to the man next to me, as Teddy manhandled my body closer to his, his arm snaking behind my head, letting my head rest on his shoulder, as his body curled next to mine.

"Uh…whatcha doing?" I asked confused, his cologne drifting into my senses with every breath.

"Go to sleep woman." Teddy responded softly, his free hand gently caressing my bangs, smoothing them off of my forehead. I laid there for a few moments, everything running through my mind. Both Teddy and I sitting up as the door to the room opened and Melanie popped her head inside smiling.

"Keep the door open, just in case you two." She said with a smile, pointing to Teddy then to myself, before walking back down the hallway. Silence filled the room for a moment before the room filled with laughter by Teddy and I. At that moment I was glad Teddy was there with me, close to me, laughing with me. For the first time in a long while, I felt safe, I felt comfortable and I felt cared about.


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes fluttered open slowly, my eyes trying to focus on my surroundings. The first thing I immediately felt was the warm body curled behind mine, the protective arm slung over my hip, holding me tight against them. I took a deep breath, smelling in the familiar scent of Teddy's cologne, and I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. I stifled a giggle hearing him moan softly in his sleep, as I carefully snuggled back closer against his body. I shouldn't be enjoying being this close to him, but after everything it just felt comforting having someone there, someone holding me in their arms.

"Riley?" A small voice whispered into the room from the doorway, as I sat up carefully, seeing Rachel standing just outside the door.

"Hey kiddo!" I whispered groggily, waving her into the room. I watched as she quietly made her way to my side of the bed, sitting on the small part of bed I could offer her.

"Are we really moving in with Teddy?" Rachel immediately asked, looking into my eyes. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, trying to stretch and get Teddy to budge and roll over, to give me and my sister a little more room, but the large man was not moving. I wasn't surprised her and Richie had already heard about the conversation earlier, Ted Sr. was never one for keeping secrets.

"I'm not sure…that's something we're gonna talk about though." I whispered back to her, as she nodded her head.

"But whatever happens, we're gonna be alright, ok?" I said seriously, trying to comfort her as she nodded her head in agreement. A few moments of silence falling between us, before I reached out, rubbing my sister's arm, trying to be comforting.

"What do you think of him?" I asked with a smile, nodding towards the man behind me, watching as Rachel smiled wide.

"I like him. He's nice and funny, and makes you smile a lot." Rachel admitted smiling, as I blushed, looking at my little sister.

"Yeah, I guess he's alright huh?" I whispered back as she nodded her head, before smiling and walking out of the room. My mind wandering what exactly the right decision was.

After waking up, it seemed like the day hurried by. It was filled with phone calls, emails and other paperwork. Richie and Rachel were ecstatic to see some of their items from their rooms and spent most of the day making lists of things they lost, or things they couldn't live without. Senior and Melanie were gracious enough to do our laundry and let us do whatever we needed to do there. Pizza had just arrived, and we all sat around the table, I watched as Richie and Rachel were laughing at an entertaining story Teddy was telling at the moment. I smiled seeing them smile, for that moment the night before wasn't on their mind at all.

"So have you all talked it over yet?" Senior asked after the laughing diminished, glancing to Richie and Rachel, then to me.

"Not really…" I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

"Of course, Richie and Rachel somehow knew what was discussed before I could tell them…it's odd isn't it?" I teased Senior, watching as he tried his best to hide a smile, clearing his throat.

"Well, what do you two think of the idea?" Teddy piped in, turning to my brother and sister. I glanced at my siblings, before speaking up.

"Maybe this should wait." I said wary, Teddy smiling, before turning back to Richie and Rachel.

"You two can be honest here, I ain't gonna cry or anything, I promise. Just be honest and we'll get this all figured out." Teddy said reassuringly, as Richie and Rachel continued to eat their food. A few moments of silence passed at the table.

"I'd love to have all three of you stay with me at my place, at least until you get settled with the money and things. Ya'll can use the whole house while I'm gone." Teddy said with a smile.

"What if you don't like us?" Rachel asked softly, her eyes gazing at Teddy, as a wide smile spread on his lips.

"Too late darling, I already like you…All of you." Teddy answered smiling, causing Rachel to smile wide.

"Even you." Teddy added, playfully reaching over poking me in the side, as I tried to playfully swat his hand away from my body.

"We don't have to answer right now guys, we can think about it…" I added to the conversation as Richie and Rachel seemed to be contemplating it. I had just took a bite of my pizza, when both Richie and Rachel spoke up at the same time.

"Let's do it." Richie and Rachel both spoke confidently, causing Senior and Melanie to crack up laughing. I rolled my eyes, as Teddy got up from his seat, walking to where they were sitting, kneeling down behind them, letting his arms wrap around the back of their seats.

"I knew I liked you two." Teddy said with a smile, pulling them close for a hug, looking back to me with a wide smile on his lips.

I was still weary on the whole moving in with Teddy idea, but Richie and Rachel seemed to be legitimately excited at the thought and Teddy was right there with them. We stayed with Senior and Melanie for a week or so, while Teddy could get things settled in his house. I told him numerous times that he didn't need to do anything special for us, but he insisted on getting the rooms set up before we officially moved into his house with him. I mentally made a list of every little thing Melanie, Senior and Teddy did for us, vowing to pay them back every penny once the insurance money came in.

The day had came as I drove my car down the street to Teddy's house, pulling it into the driveway. I watched as Richie and Rachel jumped out of the car before me, each of them grabbing the bag that Melanie had put our clothes and blankets in. Teddy standing on the porch of his house, a wide smile on his lips, as he held his arms out wide.

"Welcome home!" Teddy said smiling, as we approached the house. I glanced to Richie and Rachel who seemed to be just as nervous as I was. I swallowed hard, as I walked in front of them, leading them into the house. I watched as Teddy quickly gave us a tour of his house, pointing out the rooms he thought would be good for everyone. There were two bedrooms on one side of the house that shared a bathroom, he thought would be perfect for Richie and Rachel. Leaving them at their new rooms, I followed Teddy as he led me back down the hallway, to a room on the left side of the hall. He opened the door to a generous sized room, with a queen size bed. I smiled as I walked into the room.

"I figured you could stay here." Teddy said, leaning against the doorframe, as I plopped my bag down on the bed.

"The bathroom is across the hall, and I'm right next door." Teddy added with a smile, pointing the room that was situated at the end of the hallway.

"But don't worry, I have my own bathroom." Teddy quickly added, causing me to chuckle.

"You didn't have to do this Teddy. An old couch would have been fine." I said softly, sitting on the mattress, as Teddy walked into the room, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I wanted to do this. This is your home too now. No excuses." Teddy explained sternly, reaching out, letting his fingers intertwine with mine. I caught myself off guard by my body immediately not jumping at his touch, but instead relaxing into it. His eyes met mine as if he could feel the sudden relaxation between us. Suddenly I couldn't fight it anymore, as I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around him tight, pulling him close to my body. I held him to me as I sniffled up the few tears that were escaping, as I felt his arms wrap around my body in return, his hands rubbing up and down my back.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Teddy asked softly, as I finally pulled back, wiping away the stray tears with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry about everything. I don't deserve all of this…seriously." I spoke with a small smile, rambling on. I blushed watching as his lips curled into a smile, as he listened to me rambling on incoherently, before reaching out, gently pushing a strand of my dark hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"Sorry, I'm just…I don't know." I said softly, as he smiled wide, his eyes pouring into mine.

"I know…" Teddy spoke softly, his eyes dancing with mine, before he wrapped his arms around me again, pulling tightly into a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

We had moved into Teddy's house a little over a month ago, and as much as I worried about everything about the move, it seemed like things were going well enough. We kept an eye on Teddy's house and helped around the house while he was gone, in addition to helping Senior and Melanie with anything they might need. Richie and Rachel were back in school, and were slowly getting adjusted to everything, although I'm sure the fire constantly was on their minds. Rachel had woken every night for the first couple weeks screaming from nightmares, and there were nights I spent sitting in her room on the floor, waiting for her to fall back asleep. Teddy was sweet enough to come in and sit next to me during the nights that he was home, both of us sitting there waiting for her to fall back asleep. Her nightmares were slowly starting to subside, so I took it as a positive sign that she was readjusting to the life here.

Even though the last month had been a rollercoaster, I hadn't thought about the past of Teddy and I the whole time. I hadn't thought any more about the feelings I may or may not have for the man, and it was really making the situation easier. I know I over think everything and this was definitely another of those situations, all those hours I spent regretting the things in high school, were a waste. It made me wonder if there was a silver lining to this whole disaster, that it was teaching me a lesson, a lesson about letting go.

I had done a great job getting Richie and Rachel adjusted to the new situation, and made sure that I handled everything when it came to them, from getting them to school, to homework, to whatever they needed. Of course Teddy had to do some minimal adjusting to having two teenagers in the house, but he didn't seem to mind in the least. I was determined to make sure our impact on his life and his house was minimal at the least.

I smiled as I pulled the ladder out of Teddy's garage setting it up on the back porch.

"Teddy said he'd get that when he got home." Richie spoke from his spot in the backyard, he was fixing Senior's riding lawnmower. Teddy had shown him how to repair it before he left this week.  
"I know, but if I can do it for him, it would help right?" I said sarcastically as my brother smiled and went back to his task, as I climbed up on the ladder. I was never frightened of heights, so the thought of being higher than what I was used too wasn't frightening for me. I stepped onto one of the higher rungs, when suddenly I felt the ladder slip from beneath me. It was like slow motion as I felt myself free falling, my body bracing for the impact, knowing this was going to hurt. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my head, as it slammed against something, then nothing.

It felt like only moments when I heard Richie screaming.

"Riley! Riley!" my brother screamed loudly, I slowly opened my eyes, feeling hands grabbing my shoulders, rolling me onto my back, the extreme pain in my shoulder evident as I screamed in pain as he rolled me over. Before I could process anything I heard the backdoor open and immediately recognized the shriek of my sister.

"Riley!" Rachel screamed immediately, rushing to my side. I finally looked up and noticed Richie kneeling next to me.

"Oh my god Riley, there's so much blood!" Rachel yelled hysterically, looking at her hands that she had just removed from my head. I honestly couldn't fully comprehend what was going on, my head still fuzzy and full of pain, and the excruciating pain in my shoulder taking over all my thoughts at the moment.

"I'm ok… I'm ok" I said confidently, trying to sit up, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness, as I laid back down immediately. I heard the cries of my sister, as I tried to reach for her with my good arm, her hand covering her face as she sobbed.

"Call Senior and Melanie." Richie instructed our sister sternly, tossing her his phone. For a moment I remember thinking just how proud I was of him to stay calm, and doing his best to hold my arm still.

"Teddy!" I heard Rachel shriek from inside the house and only a matter of moments, the backdoor opened again, the familiar voice of my sister and Teddy getting closer.

"Riley!" Teddy exclaimed, dropping his bag to the porch, before rushing to my side, next to Richie.

"What happened?" Teddy asked seriously, glancing to Richie.

"She was trying to clean the gutters for you, and the ladder slipped. She hit her head on the railing. Her arm looks really messed up." Richie blurted out, running his hand through his hair, as Teddy seemed to be examining me on his own. It seemed like it was only a few moments before I heard Senior and Melanie's voices, with the faint sound of sirens that were getting louder by the moment. It all happened so quick, when I noticed that there were paramedics now at the house. I stared at the strange faces as they asked me questions, that I wasn't quite understanding at the time. I turned my head to see Rachel crying softly, as Melanie and Senior held her tight in their embrace.

"We're taking her to St. John's hospital, do you want to ride with her?" The EMT asked Teddy, as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, why don't you two go with my mom and dad, and I'll meet you at the hospital." Teddy suggested to Richie and Rachel, as Senior and Melanie shook their heads. Suddenly Richie took a step forward, shaking his head.

"No, I'm going with her." Richie said sternly, definitely not joking.

"Richie, I know…" Teddy started, resting his hand on Richie's shoulder, when suddenly Richie pushed Teddy's hand from his shoulder, stepping face to face with Teddy.

"That's my sister Ted. I'm going." Richie demanded, his eyes pouring into Teddy's.

"Richie, it's fine…" I tried my best to say, my words coming out much more slurred than I intended as I heard them back in my ears.

"Son, Teddy is just trying to help." Senior spoke up, stepping towards where my brother and Teddy were standing face to face.

"Richie, stop it!" Rachel exclaimed from her spot next to Melanie. Richie's expression never changing as his eyes poured into Teddy's. The tense moment coming to a stop suddenly.

"It's fine…Richie can go." Teddy said softly, nodding at my brother, before I was loaded up into the ambulance, my eyes watching as Richie climbed into the ambulance after me.

The ride to the hospital didn't take as long as I thought, as I was rushed through the emergency entrance, different employees talking about different things, and before I knew it, I was injected with medicine and soon fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

My eyes opened slowly, as I looked around the room, hearing the annoying beep of the machine next to me. I craned my neck to look at the monitors that surrounded me, noticing the wires that were attached to me, as I slowly moved my arms, looking where the wires went. I glanced around the room, seeing Rachel sleeping on the floor across the room, covered by a jacket. Richie slept in the chair next to her, his neck craned back on the low chair, his mouth open. I squinted my eyes, trying to read the clock that was on the wall across the room, when I heard the door to my room open. I smiled seeing Teddy in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee as he walked into the room quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Teddy whispered, as I scooted over letting him sit on the side of the bed.

"My arm is killing me." I said honestly, trying to move the arm that was stabilized in a sling.

"What happened?" I asked Teddy honestly, my memory not quite complete as I tried to remember everything.

"You fell at my house, hit your head pretty good and dislocated your shoulder." Teddy explained calmly, as little pieces of memory filled my mind.

"Oh Geez…" I exclaimed flopping back on the bed, wincing when my shoulder hit the bed.

"The doc said you'll be fine. They kept you here last night just to do the surgery." Teddy explained smiling.

"Surgery?" I exclaimed, reaching with my free hand, just realizing my head was wrapped with a bandage.

"Yeah…now about your hair.." Teddy started, my eyes growing wide as I tried my best to reach any kind of hair, but only feeling the wrap. Before I could even respond, I heard a deep voice speak from the doorway.

"How are we feeling Ms. Mitchell?" The doctor asked, walking into the room. Rachel and Richie neither of them stirring from their sleep, as the doctor made his way towards the bed, checking my monitors.

"Alright." I answered with a weak voice, as Teddy smiled wide.

"I was telling her about her surgery." Teddy spoke up, causing the doctor to smile wide.

"Well, your shoulder should be back to normal in no time." The doctor answered, not even looking up from my chart.

"My shoulder?" I asked confused, looking to the doctor.

"Yep. It was only two small incisions, they should heal up rather nicely." The doctor answered with a smile. I glanced to Teddy who sat on the bed, sipping his coffee, and I could tell by the expression on his face, he was trying his best not to burst out laughing. The doctor walked out of the room, as I swatted Teddy with my good hand.

"You're such a jerk! I thought I was bald!" I exclaimed as he laughed out loud, before turning to me smiling.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it." Teddy apologized as I started chuckling at the joke myself, before turning to Teddy, as if he could read my expression.

"Your hair is fine, they just had to wrap it so they could bandage the gash. You do have a good cut on your forehead though." Teddy answered seriously.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me." I said laughing, as Teddy chuckled to himself.

"Since we're talking about me doing things to you, I want you to listen to me alright?" Teddy started very seriously, placing his cup between his thighs, before leaning on the bed with both of his hands, practically pinning me to the bed. My body jumping at this new position, as his hands danced with mine, I slowly inhaled.

"You, Richie and Rachel live at my house now. You are not guests, you live there. If you don't chill out, and stop trying so hard, I'm gonna deal with you myself." Teddy spoke seriously, a small smirk on his lips.

"I was just trying to help." I said softly, watching as the smirk on his face grew into a wide Teddy smile.

"I know, but no more alright? I want you three to live just like you did at your house. You don't need that added pressure, and those two sure as hell don't need it." Teddy spoke, turning to point to my still sleeping siblings. I hadn't thought about how the extra chores and things were affecting them, I seriously was just trying to do the right thing.

"Deal?" Teddy asked turning back to me, as I nodded my head.

The doctor's orders for me to be released couldn't have come sooner for me, and I was glad to get back to Teddy's house. The next couple of weeks were gonna be a bit of a challenge for me, considering the doctor had given me strict orders on what I could or could not do. I was up to the challenge but the doctor had given me the instructions in front of Teddy, Sr. and Melanie and I knew those three would do everything they could to make sure I followed those instructions to the letter. Teddy was home from the road for the next few days, and he was already making plans on helping with Richie and Rachel, but I couldn't let him do that. My siblings were definitely a handful for me, and I couldn't let him have that burden whether he wanted it or not.

My alarm went off as I grabbed the sling from the bedside table, slipping it on over my shoulder, resting my arm in the gentle harness, before slipping on my slippers and making my way quietly out of my room. I was hoping I wouldn't wake Teddy and get Richie and Rachel to school, without Teddy being the wiser. I stopped in my tracks, turning into the kitchen, and there in the kitchen stood Teddy. He was already fully dressed, and was cooking pancakes? I blinked my eyes a couple times, before he turned to me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Teddy asked seriously, and I couldn't help the blush coming to my skin.

"I need to make sure they get to school." I admitted, as Teddy pulled the chair to the table out for me to sit down.

"and you didn't think I could do it huh?" Teddy teased as I blushed, and looked down at the table.

"I just know how they can be." I said honestly as he nodded his head, before flipping the pancakes on the griddle. As if on cue, Rachel walked into the kitchen, fully ready for school, as she sat at the table next to me.

"Riley!" Rachel exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me tight, as I kissed my sister on the forehead, giving her a one armed hug back.

"Are you gonna be ok today?" Rachel asked concerned, as Teddy placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her." Teddy said proudly, Rachel fighting the smile coming to her lips, as I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"And you didn't think I could handle this?" Teddy teased me as he sat down in a chair across from me.

"I'm doing pretty good so far.." he added, sipping on the cup of coffee he placed on the table.

"Why? Cause Rachel is up? She's nothing. Richie is the hard one in the morning." I argued back against Teddy with a smile, as Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll get him up." Teddy responded, getting to his feet, walking to the bedrooms at the end of the hall.

"Do you think he can do it?" Rachel asked turning to me.

"You know Richie and the mornings. What do you think?" I said sarcastically to my sister, watching as she giggled before shaking her head. Rachel and I sat at the table, listening as Teddy knocked on Richie's door numerous times, popping his head in to his room, asking him nicely if he would please get up. Teddy was really trying his best, but the one thing Teddy didn't realize was that sometimes you couldn't be their friend, you had to be the enforcer. After the 7th time of Teddy asking Richie to please get up, I decided to help him out and walked down the hallway, seeing Teddy standing in the doorway to Richie's room.

"He said he'll get up in 5 minutes." Teddy informed me, causing me to smile, as I brushed past him.

"Never trust anything Richie says in the morning." I warned Teddy, before walking into the room, flinging the blanket off of my sleeping brother. I prepared myself for the loud yelling that was about to happen as he rolled over.

"Riley!" Richie whined, trying to reach for the warm blanket that I just threw to the floor.

"Out of bed now Richard Hoyt!" I said sternly as he moaned and rolled over on to his stomach.

"Five more minutes." Richie whined, his eyes still closed.

"Nope." I said seriously, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him into a sitting position.

"I'm cold…" Richie whined, rubbing his face with his hands, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Then go take a shower and warm up." I suggested, standing to my feet, watching as he groggily stood to his feet, walking across the room, muttering the words 'you suck' as he made his way into the bathroom.

Time went quick as Richie finally got ready for school, and before I knew it, I sat in the passenger seat of Teddy's car as we drove Richie and Rachel to school.

"You know, I don't mind staying home to help you today Riley." Richie spoke up from the back seat.

"Nice try, Richie." I said with a smile.

"I'll be home all day, I'll take care of her." Teddy added, glancing into the rear view mirror. I snapped in my seat turning down the Big Time Rush CD that Rachel had talked Teddy into playing.

"Look, I'm not a puppy. I'm a capable adult alright? I can take care of myself and am perfectly able to care for myself. So no one needs to take care of me. Got it?" I said sternly, pointing to Richie and Rachel, then to Teddy, a small smile appearing on Teddy's lips as he pulled up to the school.

"Man, am I glad I'm going to school, you got your hands full today Teddy." Richie spoke, patting Teddy on the shoulder before getting out of the car.

The drive back to the house seemed quicker, and by the time we arrived back at Teddy's, Melanie and Senior were already at the house. I smiled walking into the living room, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"So what's on your agenda for today?" Senior asked, sitting in the chair across the living room.

"I'd like to take a shower sometime today. I haven't been able to take one since the accident." I explained.

"I'll help her." Teddy quickly added, causing Senior to choke on the coffee he was drinking as we all turned to Teddy who was sitting next to me smiling.

"Excuse me?" I said with wide eyes, watching as he smiled even wider, chuckling.

"I meant help with your bandages and things." Teddy explained with a smile, as I shook my head listening to his explanation.


	23. Chapter 23

The next couple weeks were not easy, but I was slowly adjusting as time went by. I was scheduled to get the stitches out of my shoulder in a couple days, and couldn't wait to be able to use my arm like normal. Teddy had been great when he was home, he was up every morning, cooking breakfast for Richie and Rachel, even though I told him he didn't have to. He insisted on driving them to school, and picking them up, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face thinking of how much Richie and Rachel were bonding with Teddy. A couple nights ago I sat at the table, watching as Teddy insisted on cooking his famous BBQ ribs, and from my spot at the table, I watched him and Richie outside on the porch next to the grill. Teddy was really good with my siblings and it was like he fit in perfectly with our lives. My mind warned me over and over again not to think too much about it, but I couldn't deny the fact that the last few weeks would have been horrible if it wasn't for Teddy. The relationship between Teddy and I was as playful and heartwarming as it was in high school, but there was an essence of calmness between us. The worries and regrets of the past, although were still on my mind, were pushed to the back, and I focused on the present.

Teddy and I sat at the dining room table with Rachel, her algebra books spread out on the surface. I smiled watching Teddy explain a specific math problem to her, math was never Rachel's strong suit, but with Teddy and I, I was sure we could get her through it. Richie was out with some friends, and although I loved my brother, I knew him well enough to doubt that he would listen to my warning and arrive home on time. Rachel and I both looked up as Teddy's alarm sounded, as he pulled out his phone, looking at the text message.

"Richie's gonna be late I guess." Teddy said, clicking on his phone.

"What?" I asked, looking to Teddy.

"He just texted me, saying he's gonna be late." Teddy said calmly, slipping his phone back in his pocket. We got Rachel through her math homework, and she had headed to bed. Teddy and I sat in the living room watching a movie, when I heard the door open.

"Hey Riley. Hey Teddy." Richie said calmly, walking into the living room smiling.

"Hi Richie. You're grounded." I said sternly, watching as Richie's expression turned to anger.

"What?" Richie exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You know the rules Richie. You're late, you're grounded." I said firmly, as he plopped down on the couch.

"I texted Teddy and told him. Help me out here, Teddy." Richie yelled, looking to Teddy.

"He did…" Teddy started to say before I interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter Richie! It's been the same rule since you were a kid. Starts out being one minute late and it gets later and later. It's your responsibility to be home on time." I lectured him, watching as I could tell he was angry.

" Whatever." Richie exclaimed standing to his feet.

"Thanks a lot, Ted." Richie murmured under his breath as he walked by us, heading to his room down the hall. I felt horrible as I looked over to Teddy, whose face said it all. I could tell he felt horrible about the whole thing, and it wasn't his fault. Teddy and I sat in silence for a few moments before I looked over to the man sitting next to me.

"You ok?" I asked softly, watching as he locked his hands behind his head, leaning back on them, exhaling.

"Yeah…" Teddy answered, looking up to the ceiling. I swallowed hard before reaching out, resting my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"He's just being a teenager. Trust me, he'll get over it." I spoke confidently, as Teddy nodded his head.

"Teddy, he knew the rule before he even left the house today. He was counting on manipulating you to get away with it." I explained as Teddy nodded his head agreeing with me, before turning to face me.

"I'm just trying to help." Teddy admitted softly, and I couldn't help it, as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me for a hug. I let my fingers slip through his hair, as I held him to me, before the hug broke.

"Teddy, you've been great. You've done more for us than I could ever repay you. You've helped more than you even know." I said softly, watching as his eyes met mine, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Don't let his little tantrum get to you. He's a teenager, and being dramatic is what they do." I finished watching as the smirk on his lips grew into a wide smile.

"Come on." I said with a smile, standing to my feet, using my good hand to grab his and pull him to his feet, leading him to the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" Teddy asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, watching me move around the small area. I said nothing as I used my good arm, opening the freezer, grabbing the vanilla ice cream out of the freezer setting it on the table, before grabbing two mugs from his shelf.

"You look like you could use a root beer float." I said smiling, watching as he hoisted himself up to sit on the counter, his smile growing wide as he watched me slowly open the fridge and grab the root beer.

"How'd you know?" Teddy spoke with a smile, as I chuckled, concentrating on holding the soda with my good hand, trying to pour it without spilling, before placing the soda liter back on the table.

"Back when my parents died, I figured I could just be friends with Richie and Rachel and everything would be fine. Then within a couple months, they were spiraling out of control. They weren't behaving, they weren't listening, nothing. That's when I realized I had to be a parent to them sometimes." I explained, my eyes looking off in the distance as I remembered the days like they were yesterday.

"The first time I tried to discipline Rachel, I gave her a time out, and she told me she hated me. Broke my heart to pieces. I actually cried my eyes out in the kitchen so she couldn't see, then I fixed myself a root beer float." I said with a smile, grabbing the ice cream scoop from the drawer.

"I discovered something important that day…Root beer floats will make anything a little better." I finished with a smile, watching as Teddy's smile lit up the room, his eyes meeting mine, before I looked away blushing, focusing on the scoop in my hand.

"Here, let me help." Teddy spoke, jumping off of the counter, moving closer to me, as I fought to scoop the ice cream and hold the carton at the same time with one arm. Quickly moving before Teddy got to me, I stepped away from him.

"I got it." I said with a stern look, turning back to the ice cream carton, using all the strength I could to try to scoop the ice cream. I watched as my strength slowly pushed the scoop through the ice cream, smiling as I saw it loosen. Using all my power, I gave it one last push and all of a sudden the scoop of ice cream flung into the air, hitting me square in the cheek, before falling onto the table with a plop.

Before I even could process what actually happened, Teddy's loud laugh filled the room. I looked over to the man standing near me, he continued to laugh as he walked closer to me, getting me to laugh along with him.

"You missed." Teddy spoke between laughs, as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I guess I did." I blushed, as Teddy reached for a paper towel, wiping the scoop of ice cream from the table. I watched as Teddy's hand reached over, covering my hand that still held the ice cream scoop.

"Let me…" Teddy said with a chuckle, as I smiled and let go of the instrument, watching as he scooped out some ice cream, dropping them into each mug, before putting the ice cream up in the freezer. I sat down at the table, sipping my root beer float, watching as Teddy sat across from me, sipping on his.

"How is it?" I asked, as he smiled before getting up from his seat walking towards me. My breath hitched in my throat as he approached me, kneeling down in front of my seat. His body was so close to mine, I could feel my stomach fluttering with him being this close to me, little jolts of electricity running through my skin. His cologne drifting into my senses, as I slowly inhaled a breath. Teddy reached out his hand, his palm resting on the side of my face, and I couldn't help it as I turned into his touch. I felt his thumb gently running across the top of my cheek, his eyes pouring into mine.

"You still have a little…" Teddy whispered, his eyes never leaving mine, as his thumb continued to wipe the cream from my cheek. I could feel my skin burning and I knew I was blushing but at the same time I couldn't turn away from Teddy's intense stare. Teddy's fingers slowly burying into my hair, as his hand snaked farther behind my ear, cradling my head. My breath held as I felt him gently pull me closer to him, his lips just inches from mine, his breath cascading on my lips.

"Whoa!" Richie's voice boomed through the silent kitchen, as I quickly pulled away from Teddy, blushing as I looked down at the table. I glanced back to Teddy who was still kneeling down in front of me, a wide smile on his face as he stood back to his feet.

"Uh…you want a root beer float Richie?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"Nah, ya'll probably melted the ice cream…" Richie answered sarcastically before grabbing a soda and walking back out to the living room. I rolled my eyes, as I placed my cup in the sink, following Richie back to the living room, with Teddy right behind me.

"Well I guess I know why Teddy didn't stand up for me, huh?" Richie said seriously, glancing to Teddy and I, before turning back to the TV.

"Teddy didn't stand up for you because you broke the rules plain and simple." I responded, watching as Richie rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Teddy said with a smile, patting me on the knee before walking down the hallway towards his room.

"So you two huh?" Richie asked glancing to me over the can of soda he sipped out of.

"Us two are nothing…There is no us two." I explained, focusing on the TV. My mind still reeling from the events in the kitchen. I was pretty sure that had Richie not walked in, I would have kissed Teddy. Something I imagined about many times, but had pushed those thoughts out of my mind, especially with everything going on and I just always thought Teddy didn't like girls like me. I ran my hand through my hair, the scene replaying in my mind, the feelings just as strong as they were in the kitchen, I could still smell Teddy's cologne with every breath.

"You know, Teddy told me what you did when I got hurt. How you demanded to go with me and never left my side the whole time." I admitted to Richie, as he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

"You're my sister. You're a pain in the ass, but you're my sister. I'm the man in this family and, it's my job to protect you and Rachel." Richie said sternly and I could tell he was serious about what he said.  
"I thought I was supposed to protect you." I teased, watching as a small smirk appeared on his lips, as he continued to focus on the television.

A few moments of silence passed, both of us watching the show when Richie turned back to me.

"Teddy's good for you." Richie spoke softly, causing my head to snap to look at my brother.

"Since when do you know what's good for me?" I teased, as Richie smiled wide.

"It's just, I haven't seen you this happy in a while…and it all started when Teddy started hanging around." Richie added, looking over to me with a serious expression on his face. I blushed hearing my brother talk about Teddy and I as if we were a couple. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.

"Look, there's nothing going on between Teddy and I…" I said softly, stopping for a few moments before I continued.

"But if there was, you'd be ok with it?" I asked curiously, watching as Richie took another sip of his soda, before placing it on the table.

"As long as he made you happy…but if he hurt you I'd have to hurt him." Richie spoke honestly, as I chuckled softly to myself. I stood to my feet, walking over to my brother, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

"I like this sweet side of you, you should show it more often." I teased him, ruffling his hair.

"Does that mean I'm not grounded anymore?" Richie asked excitedly, looking up to me as I stood above the chair.

"Not a chance." I said with a smile, making my way down the hallway, before saying goodnight to my brother and making my way to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days had passed since our moment in the kitchen, and although I wanted to talk about it, I avoided it at all costs, and things returned to normal between Teddy and I. I happily slipped my brace onto my arm, and gathered my things, glancing at the clock. I was scheduled to get my stitches out today and couldn't wait. Richie and Rachel were already at school, and they were happy to surprise me and wake me up this morning. Today was my birthday, and although I begged Richie and Rachel to keep it quiet, I was skeptical they could do it. With everything else going on, especially with the fire, the last thing I needed to do was try to celebrate my birthday, not to mention money was tight. They both made sure to whisper 'Happy Birthday' to me when I hugged them this morning, and honestly that was enough for me.

"You ready?" Teddy's deep voice asked from the hallway, getting me to look towards the doorway where he stood, leaning against the frame, chuckling as I quickly jumped to my feet, following him out to the car.

It was only a little over an hour later as I watched the nurse remove my stitches and the doctor gave me the ok to start using my shoulder all over again, although he did give me warnings and restrictions, that I paid no attention too. I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I tested my shoulder, moving it slowly as the doctor continued to talk. Only a few minutes later I sat in the passenger seat of Teddy's car, as we drove down Main Street.

"You hungry?" Teddy asked, glancing to me from his spot in the drivers seat.

"I could eat." I answered honestly, as he nodded his head, turning to look forward. I smiled as I watched him pull into a local place called 'Moleys'.

"What are we doing here Teddy?" I asked with a smile, as he shifted the car into park, turning off the engine.

"What?" Teddy asked with a smile, looking over to me.

"I just didn't expect you to bring me here I guess." I admitted, blushing slightly.

"You got something against mini-golf and arcade games?" Teddy teased, a wide smile on his lips.

"I don't know, you gonna cry if I beat you?" I teased right back, hearing him laugh out loud.

"One way to find out, come on." Teddy said smiling, as he climbed out of the car and I followed suit, walking with him up to the doors.

The place was almost a ghost town as I glanced around the nearly empty place. I figured it was so empty since most of the kids were still in school. I walked with Teddy, as we made our way through the arcade area, the games playing music and flashing lights, each one beckoning to be played. I followed Teddy as he led me through the arcade towards the back of the place, walking around the corner, my eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone at the table yelled loudly, jumping to their feet quickly when they saw me come around the corner behind Teddy. I covered my face with surprise, my instincts telling me to run, when Teddy's strong arms wrapped around my body, pulling me towards him. My back pressed into the front of his body, as he held me tight against him.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere…birthday girl." Teddy whispered just outside of my ear, as he maneuvered his body and mine closer to the table. I smiled as I approached the table, Teddy letting go of me just as Rachel ran into my arms, wrapping me up in a large hug. I smiled hugging my sister, as my brother followed suit, giving me a large hug. I took in the table that was covered in a plastic green tablecloth, a small banner hung on the wall that said "Happy Birthday."

"How'd you two get here?" I asked my brother and sister, both of them looking across the table where Ted Sr. and Melanie sat, both smiling wide.

"Well we couldn't let them miss this." Ted Sr. answered, as I smiled wide, giving my sister and brother another hug each.

"Thank you." I said to Ted Sr., as he nodded his head.

"Teddy's the one that planned this whole thing, you should thank him." Melanie added, as I glanced over to Teddy, who was sitting on the bench on the other side of the table. I blushed as I walked over to Teddy, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind, hugging him tight, as he popped a stray potato chip into his mouth.

"Thank you." I said softly, as he said nothing. I let him go, just about to walk away, as Teddy's arm reached out, pulling me back to face him. I stumbled just a little, leaning down to catch my balance, our eyes level as I felt my face turn red as he looked deep into my eyes.

"You're welcome." Teddy spoke softly, the smirk growing into a wide smile, as he popped another chip into his mouth, before gently letting me go. I quickly stood up straight, taking a deep breath trying to regain my normal skin tone, as I ran my hand through my hair.

I enjoyed myself as we all sat around the table, eating the pizza that was brought by the waitress, and sipping our sodas. It was more than I ever could hope for my birthday and for Teddy to be responsible for it, really made my whole heart melt, when suddenly a thought hit me.

"How did you find out it was my birthday?" I asked, turning to Teddy as he sat next to me.

"Did you think I would forget that?" Teddy responded with a lazy smile on his lips, sipping on his Pepsi.

"I'm being serious Teddy, how'd you find out?" I asked, as he quickly lowered his eyes down to his plate, before I glanced around the table, seeing my brother and sister with their eyes lowered to their plates as well.

"Alright, who squealed?" I asked with a smile, as my brother quickly pointed to Rachel. I turned to my little sister.

"We had too!" Rachel defended herself, causing everyone at the table to giggle.

"She's right. We had no other way of getting to the mall. So we had to tell him something." Richie added, taking a bite of his pizza.

"And Teddy said he'd buy me the new Big Time Rush CD, and Ice Cream if I told him why we were shopping for you!" Rachel admitted, causing me to chuckle, as I reached out wrapping my arm around my sister's shoulders, turning to Teddy.

"You bribed them?" I asked him, watching as he shook his head.

"No. I bribed her." Teddy corrected me with a smile, as I reached out playfully swatting him on the arm.

"Wait, when did ya'll go to the mall?" I asked confused, as Rachel and Richie both giggled loudly.

"Remember when you were on those pain meds?" Teddy added, as I nodded my head.

"Well I told you I'd pick them up from school, I never said we'd come straight home." He added smiling, as I shook my head in disbelief.

"You two didn't have to get me anything." I said softly, glancing to my brother and sister, as Rachel leaned closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes we did, it's your birthday." Rachel added, as I rested my head against the top of hers.

"Ya'll can talk about the presents later when you open them at home, right now we have this whole place pretty much to ourselves. I say we take advantage of it." Teddy added standing to his feet, as we all quickly cleaned the table, and made our way back into the arcade area.

Playing arcade games with Teddy, Ted Sr., Melanie, Richie and Rachel was more fun than I ever thought. I watched as Teddy and Richie faced off in air hockey, Teddy beating him at the last minute. I laughed as Teddy, Richie, Rachel and I all faced off in the racing game, each of us sitting atop our little motorcycles and waiting for the game to start, laughing as Rachel ended up beating all of us and came in first. I laughed when Rachel got Ted Sr. to play a round of Dance Dance Revolution with her, both of them dancing to 'Hit Me Baby, One More Time.'

After the arcade games we made our way out back, and looked at everything the place had to offer. I surveyed the prices for mini golf and although I didn't want to admit it, I wasn't sure if my arm was gonna be able to hold up for 18 holes of Mini Golf. I smiled, agreeing that Richie and Rachel could go ahead and play a round, and Ted Sr. and Melanie agreed to play with them. I felt bad as Teddy followed me as we walked up the path, overlooking them as they played the hole that led into a castle. I stopped, leaning forward on the railing, watching as they played the hole. I smiled as Teddy leaned against the railing next to me.

"You could have played you know?" I said to him, as he watched Rachel take her first swing.

"It's fine. I'd rather spend time with you." Teddy said with a smile, glancing back to me, before looking back to our loved ones.

"Your arm feeling ok?" Teddy asked softly, as I instinctively reached up, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just hate not being able to do things cause of it." I admitted, watching as Teddy chuckled.

"It's for the best though." Teddy added, as I nodded my head.

"Well, it's not gonna stop me from going one round in those batting cages though." I said sternly, as Teddy pushed himself off of the railing, stepping in front of me, as I turned and let my back rest against the railing. My breath hitched as he rested his hands on the railing on either side of my body, his body closing mine in. His eyes gazing into mine, a small smile on his lips.

"And you think I would let you get in there with your arm like this?" Teddy asked with a smile, as I blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Well, I wasn't really asking Junior." I responded sarcastically, hearing him chuckle, as he took a step closer to me, his body pressing mine against the railing. I watched as Teddy was just about to respond when we heard loud laughter filling the silence, causing both of us to look over where Ted Sr. and the others stood on the course.

"Teddy, can you go get your mom another ball?" Senior yelled to us, as Teddy walked away from me, towards the railing nearest our loved ones.

"What happened?" Teddy asked with a smile, I giggled watching Melanie blush, as Ted Sr. pointed to the bright yellow golf ball that sat at the bottom of the little lake that was on the golf course.

"I got it." Teddy responded, making his way down the walkway. I followed behind him as I watched him grab the club from Richie, slowly moving closer to the small lake. I stood next to my brother and sister as I watched Teddy maneuver the golf club and was able to scoop the golf ball out of the lake, before handing it to his mother. She smiled wide, giving him a kiss on the cheek before dropping it into the hole.

They finished up their round of mini golf and before I knew what was happening I was climbing into a small go cart, buckling in next to Teddy, as he revved the engine. I laughed as the light turned green and we sped off down the track, passing Richie and Rachel on the track as they each drove their own go cart. I still wasn't able to drive with my shoulder and Teddy wouldn't let me get away with driving the go cart, but I was happy to be the passenger as we made our rounds around the small track. After the go cart race ended I found myself being pulled over to the bumper boats that was stationed right next to the go cart track. Teddy once again refused to let me drive my own, so I quickly sat down next to Teddy as he maneuvered our boat around the small pool. I smiled seeing Ted Sr. and Melanie on a boat, and Richie and Rachel each on a boat of their own. I jumped, grabbing onto Teddy's arm when I felt the boat suddenly jolt, before turning around and seeing Richie behind us, his boat bumping ours once again.

"Richie! Leave us alone! Go bump someone else!" I playfully threatened my brother, watching him smile and laugh out loud. I watched as he pulled his boat up next to ours.

"I thought there was no 'us'." Richie teased with a smile, before pulling his boat past ours, the blush evident on my skin as I watched him pass us up.

"We're never gonna live that down." I said softly, as Teddy reached out, resting his hand on my knee, giving it a small squeeze, causing me to look over to him, as he smiled wide, giving me a wink.

"I think he's due for a little payback." Teddy said smiling, as I nodded my head and we took off after Richie, bumping his boat with ours. The whole pool filled with laughter as we bumped into each other, each of us laughing harder with each bump.

The bumper boats came to an end and after a few more arcade games, we were all ready to leave.

"I have one thing left to do before we leave." I said with a smile, making my way towards the batting cages.

"I don't know if you should do this with your shoulder." Ted Sr. warned as Melanie nodded her head.

"I agree, you're shoulder isn't strong enough yet." Melanie said softly, as I shook my head.

"I didn't get to play mini golf, or drive go carts, or even do bumper boats. Let me do this. I'll be alright." I said with a smile, slipping on a helmet and grabbing a bat from the rack. I watched as Richie and Rachel each slipped on a helmet and grabbed a bat, each of us climbing into a cage. I did a double take when I heard the door to my cage open and I saw Teddy walking into my cage with a helmet on.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, as he made his way over to me.

"If you're gonna do this, at least let me help…it'll take a little pressure off of your shoulder." Teddy spoke with a smile, my body immediately stiffening as I felt him stand directly behind me. My body tensed as I felt him bend his knees behind mine, causing my knees to bend with his, his hands resting on my hips as he lined my body up with his, before his hands covered mine over the bat. I took a deep breath, smelling his cologne, relishing in the feel of him being so close to me. I mentally kicked myself and forced myself to focus on the pitch, as Teddy slowly swung the bat with me once.

"How's that feel?" Teddy asked softly, his lips just outside my ear. I couldn't help it as I closed my eyes tight, swallowing hard, as I forced my voice to stay stable as I answered.

"Good. I'm good." I said with a shaky voice, I swear I felt him chuckle slightly, as we swung the bat again one more time.

"This aint another kitchen thing is it?" Richie asked from the cage next to us, laughing out loud. I looked over to my brother with wide eyes.

"What kitchen thing?" Ted Sr. asked from outside the cages.

"I'm gonna hurt you." I said sternly, starting to walk towards Richie's cage, Teddy quickly tightening his grip on me, laughing softly.

"How you gonna hurt me with one good arm?" Richie teased with a smile, as I rolled my eyes, the pitching machine starting up distracting me from my brother, as Teddy and I began swinging at the pitches.


	25. Chapter 25

We finished our batting cycles and after putting up our helmets and bats, soon enough we found ourselves heading back to Ted Sr. and Melanie's. I glanced over to Teddy as he drove, Senior and Melanie took Richie and Rachel with them. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"You realize that by time we get back to the house, that everyone in that car will know exactly what Richie walked in on in the kitchen." I admitted as Teddy smiled wide, glancing over to me for a moment.

"Knowing my dad, they probably already know. He's good at getting things out of people." Teddy admitted as I laughed out loud.

"Like father like son huh?" I teased as Teddy chuckled to himself, nodding his head. Silence filled the car for a moment, my mind thinking about everything that happened since the moment in the kitchen, the car pulling to a stop at a red light.

"You know, I'm not ashamed of anything that I did." Teddy said softly, looking over to me, as I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"Truth is, I regret the things that didn't happen…especially in the kitchen." Teddy added with a wide smile, reaching over resting his hand on my knee, giving it a slight squeeze.

"So if Richie wants to tell everyone, that's fine with me. Just means that next time we'll have to really give him something to talk about." Teddy said giving me a wink, as my eyes finally met his, our eyes dancing together.

"There's gonna be a next time?" I asked with a shaky voice, his hand squeezing my knee gently.

"Well, that's my plan." Teddy finished, as he gave me a wide smile, stepping on the gas as the light turned green, and we drove through the intersection.

I couldn't help the butterflies that filled my stomach, his last words replaying in my head as we continued to his parent's house. My mind warned me that this was a bad idea, that I was setting myself up for failure, cause Ted doesn't go for girls like me, but my heart and body didn't care at that moment. I caught myself thinking about what he said, wondering if just maybe he didn't mean what I thought he mean, maybe I was over thinking this whole thing.

We pulled into Sr. and Melanie's driveway, both of us getting out of the car as I walked next to Teddy as we made our way up to the front door, opening it and walking inside.

"We're in here!" Melanie yelled from the dining room, as we curved around the corner. I blushed as there sat on the table was a large cake. The cake was decorated with stars, and in the middle of the cake it said 'Happy Birthday Riley.' I covered my face in surprise, feeling Ted Sr. grab me gently by the arm, leading me to the table, gently sitting me down in the seat in front of the table. I blushed watching as Melanie lit the candles on the cake and everyone broke into their rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. I blushed listening to them sing to me, smiling as my brother and sister were huddled next to me, when finally the song ended and I blew out the candles, as they all cheered.

The cake was delicious, as we each enjoyed a piece in the dining room. I just finished the cake when Richie and Rachel plopped a small box down on the table in front of me. I smiled looking up to them, as I picked up the box.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile.

"Open it." Rachel said excitedly, as she leaned against the table. I smiled at how excited she was for me to open it. I glanced around the room, before unwrapping it, pulling out the box and opening it. My breath caught as there in the box laid a beautiful bracelet, with 3 charms hanging from the chain. I examined the bracelet carefully, when Richie spoke up.

"You always say you worry about us all the time, so now we'll always be with you." Richie explained, glancing over to Rachel.

"That red stone is my birthstone, that one is Richie's and that one is yours! It's all of us together, all the time…and look!" Rachel continued excitedly, pulling up her sleeve to show an identical bracelet around her wrist, I glanced to my brother, who pulled a silver chain out from under his shirt, with the 3 same charms on it.

"We're always gonna be with each other, no matter what." Richie said with a smile, and I couldn't help the tears that formed as I grabbed my brother and sister and pulled them tightly against me. If this fire had done anything it had shown me just how important my brother and sister were to me, and for them to do this and make it that they'll always be with me, made me just want to cry. I smiled as I wiped the tears with the back of my hand, as I swallowed the cryball in my throat.

"I love it!" I exclaimed happily, as I snapped the bracelet onto my arm, admiring it.

"But you're still grounded mister!" I said pointing to my brother with a smile, as he held his hands up in the air, his mouth open in shock, Ted Senior laughing and ruffling his hair as he walked by him.

Ted senior put an envelope down on the table in front of me, I looked up as he smiled sweetly at me.

"It's from me and Melanie." He said with a smile, leaning forward placing a kiss on top of my head. I slowly opened the envelope pulling out a gift card.

"We figured you could use it to get some new clothes." Melanie added with a smile, as I chuckled. Most of my clothes got lost in the fire and I literally was living with only a handful of outfits.

"I really picked a bad day to do laundry didn't I?" I teased with a smile, as everyone laughed out loud. If I had not done laundry that day, my clothes would have been in their drawers and not in the laundry room down stairs, lost in the fire. I got up from my spot at the table, giving Ted Sr. and Melanie a hug, smiling as they engulfed me in a large hug, placing gentle kisses on my forehead.

"These are really great guys, you didn't have to do this." I said sitting back at my spot at the table.

"Well, you got one more present." Teddy said with a smile, placing a bag in front of me. I looked up to him, a small blush on my skin, as I reached into the bag. I grabbed the hard surface and pulled it out of the tissue paper, finally getting a look at it. My breath caught in my throat, small tears filling my eyes as I took in what I was holding in my hands.

"Where did you get this?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Found it in some old boxes a few months ago." Teddy said smiling, as I wiped away a stray tear, looking at the photo that was framed in my hands. Richie and Rachel leaned over me as I sat, looking at the photo as well. The photo was similar to the one Teddy had at his house, but this one was different. It was taken in the hospital room the day Rachel was born. It had everyone in the photo, my stepmom laying in the hospital bed holding newborn Rachel in her arms. My father stood next to the bed, leaning in close to his wife and my sister. Ted Sr. and Melanie stood on the other side of the bed, Ted Sr. wrapping his arm around Brett's shoulders, holding him close as Brett had a wide smile on his face. Teddy and I sitting on the foot of the hospital bed, Teddy's arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me close to him, as a young Richie hung upside down over Teddy's free shoulder.

"Is that me?" Rachel asked, pointing to the small baby in the photo as I nodded and pointed out the other people in the photo.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep this?" I asked, looking to Teddy with a serious expression.

"I want you to have it." Teddy said seriously, reaching out resting his hand on my shoulder, I could feel his fingers gently squeezing my tense muscles.

"And if it's ok with you three, I'd like to put it on the fireplace for right now…at least until you three get settled in your new place." Teddy said cautiously, glancing to Richie and Rachel, then back to me. I took his cue and glanced to my brother and sister who smiled wide, as I looked back to Teddy, reaching for his hand that rested on my shoulder, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I'd love that." I said with a smile, watching as his lips curled into a wide smile, our eyes connecting.

A few moments of silence passed when Ted Sr. spoke aloud.

"Why don't you two take your gifts out to Teddy's car, and we'll see if there's a movie on TV or something." Ted Sr. suggested, as I nodded my head, grabbing the boxes and following Teddy out of the front door out to his car. I smiled walking out of the front door hearing Rachel and Richie playfully argue over what movie to watch, as I rolled my eyes making my way to his car. I watched as he popped the trunk, standing next to the car as I carefully put my gifts into the trunk, watching as he softly slammed the door. I took a deep breath, turning and resting my back against the trunk of the car, I felt the car move as Teddy followed and rested against the trunk next to me, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You ok?" Teddy asked with a smile, looking out over the wooded area that surrounded where they lived.

"Yeah. Just not what I expected for my birthday." I said with a smile, chuckling softly. I blushed lightly, hearing Teddy chuckle next to me. I took another deep breath, tucking a strand of my long hair behind my ear.

"I really want to thank you for all of this, Teddy. You didn't have to do this, and I know you helped Richie and Rachel buy that present for me." I said with a smile, glancing over to Teddy as he simply smiled at me.

"I mean it. This was just too much." I said blushing.

"You deserve a good birthday. You deserve it." Teddy said seriously, I quickly broke the eye contact, looking down to my feet, swallowing hard.

"I just want to say thank you for everything Teddy." I spoke softly, my blue eyes meeting his once again, as I quickly took a step forward, pressing my lips softly against his cheek, immediately feeling my body jump the moment my lips touched the soft skin of his cheek. My lips feeling the stubble that had grown in through the day, my body instantly alive. I let my eyes close for a moment, letting my lips rest against his cheek only for a moment, feeling his breath brush against my ear softly. My breath caught in my throat as I felt Teddy lean into my touch, his face turning towards me. His eyes met mine for a moment and his lips trying to reach mine, before panic struck me and I stepped away, resting my back against the trunk once more. My skin a bright red, as I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, as I looked down to my feet. I felt the car move softly, when suddenly Teddy's body crowded against mine, almost pinning me against the car. He never said a word, his fingers grasping my chin, lifting my view so his eyes met mine again. His eyes darker than I remembered, as our eyes continued to dance together. Teddy's hand left my chin, his hands burying in my long locks of hair, massaging my scalp softly, when suddenly he lunged forward pressing his lips against mine softly. I instinctively held my breath, my whole body reacting feeling his lips against mine, my mind in a panic. I felt as if my body was in shock, as it slowly sunk in what was happening. The soft, gentle kiss ended quickly, and was replaced with another one, my body slowly relaxing and on the third gentle kiss, feeling him nibble softly on my bottom lip was my undoing. I felt my body sigh and relax, Teddy quickly taking the chance and deepening the kiss, his tongue enticing mine to dance along with his. His fingers wrapping in my hair tighter, pulling me closer to him, as my hands instinctively gently laid over his hard chest, feeling the light fabric of his t-shirt under my fingertips. The kiss continued to fill with passion, my body overpowering my mind as it tried to put as much passion as it could within the single kiss, Teddy matching me with every turn.

The kiss broke when the need for air became a necessity, both of us panting for breath as Teddy gently leaned his forehead against mine. I couldn't help the blush that covered my skin, as we continued to try to catch our breath.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile." Teddy whispered, his breath cascading over my lips, sending shivers down my spine.

"That was definitely worth the wait." I responded softly, not really speaking to Teddy, just making a general statement, watching Teddy's lips curl into a smile, as he let his fingers run through my long hair.

"Wasn't it?" I asked concerned, my insecurities getting the best of me, as I listened to my mind for the first time in the last hour or so, listening to how this was not a good idea and I should have never allowed this to happen. I was still convinced we were back in High School, and that this was some sort of weird High School prank, cause Teddy in High School would never go for a girl like me. Although every inch of my body told me otherwise, and after that kiss, every part of my body wanted more, and honestly didn't care about much else, even though my mind warned me against it.

"Definitely." Teddy answered, chuckling slightly before his hands guided me towards him once more, his lips pressing against mine all over again, our lips dancing together slowly. The kiss broke when the sound of Teddy's cell phone filled the silence, both of us blushing.

"This better be important." Teddy grumbled under his breath as he reached into his pocket, glancing at his phone at the message that came in. I took a deep breath, taking a step away from the car, my mind still reeling from everything that had just happened between us. I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing Teddy's soft chuckles, as I turned to him.

"What?" I asked confused as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, walking over to me, his fingers intertwining with mine as he held my hand tight, leading me back up the driveway to towards the front door.

"We might want to get back in there before they realize we're not back yet." Teddy said with a smile, as I walked hand in hand with him.

"I thought they were watching a movie." I teased, watching as Teddy glanced to me with a smirk.

"You trying to tell me you'd rather spend more time out here?" Teddy spoke, giving me a wink, as I blushed, looking away from him. My body stilled, feeling as he took a step towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against his hard body. His lips just mere inches from my ear, as he placed a gentle kiss on the shell of my ear.

"Trust me, I'd rather stay out here with you too, but we already have an audience and I'm not sure if you're ready for everyone to know." Teddy whispered, my eyes meeting his as I pulled away, looking at him confused. I watched as Teddy pointed towards the small kitchen window. I looked up to the window, blushing as I saw Ted Sr. and Melanie peering out of the small window, Melanie smiling wide as Ted Sr. waved hello holding his cell phone in his hand. I rolled my eyes, looking back to Teddy as he laughed out loud.

"I think they approve." Teddy said with a smile, showing me his phone, as I read the message from Ted Sr. that simply said.

'_It's about time, son.'_

I laughed out loud, glancing back to Ted and Melanie in the window, before Teddy's hand snaked around my neck, pulling me to him, pressing his lips gently against mine, letting his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. The kiss broke quickly, as I blushed, glancing back to Ted Sr. and Melanie in the window, I blushed as Melanie smiled even wider leaning against Ted Sr. as he gave us a thumbs up through the window.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a week since Teddy kissed me outside his parent's house, but the memories and feelings were still as vivid as the moment it happened. I smiled watching Ted Sr. and Melanie's reactions as we walked back into the house, both of them smiling, but I worried about this new turn. I had never thought in a million years I would be good enough for Teddy, or that he would even be interested in me, but now I wasn't sure what I thought. We sat and talked for hours that night after Richie and Rachel went to bed. We talked about the relationship, and shockingly enough our feelings. As much as I'd love to be as hard as stone and say I didn't have any feelings for Teddy, I couldn't lie to myself. I knew I felt for Teddy and my heart flipped hearing that he felt the same. My insecurities and worries were still there but I urged myself to take a chance, I had spent too many years regretting never taking the jump in high school, and I was getting a second chance.

One of the things Teddy and I talked about that night was how Richie and Rachel were going to react to the news. I had suggested we hide the new relationship from them, but after some logical reasoning from Teddy, which sent shivers through my body as he whispered into my ear 'I don't think that's gonna be possible, when I'm locking us in my room together'. Teddy was right though, there was no way we would be able to hide a blooming relationship from two people who were living in the same house as us, at least not for long. I worried how they were going take the news though. I only had one boyfriend throughout the years, and after one night of inviting him to my house, I soon realized it wasn't gonna go well. Rachel refused to let me out of her sight the whole night, and Richie shot the guy with a dart gun every time the guy made any kind of movement towards me all night. Needless to say, the relationship ended quickly after that. I wondered how my siblings were gonna take the news, even though Richie pretty much already knew. I worried how their reactions would affect Teddy's feelings for me and was I ready to be put in the position between Teddy and my siblings?

I sat on the couch nervously, tapping my fingers on my knee. I glanced at the clock once more, it was only 2 minutes since the last time I checked. I smiled seeing Teddy come around the corner from the kitchen, holding a bottle of purple Gatorade in his hand, as he plopped down on the couch next to me. He had just gotten home from the road about an hour ago and we both decided that we were going to talk to Richie and Rachel the moment they got home. Ted Sr. agreed to pick up Rachel and Richie, under the pretense to let Teddy and I have some alone time. I smiled feeling Teddy's arm wrap around my shoulders, his fingers gently fiddling with the seam of the sleeve of my t-shirt. I glanced to the man sitting next to me, his hair slightly messed up from the visor he had taken off when he walked in the door, I assumed he had been wearing that thing all morning like he usually did when he travelled. His feet propped up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles, his cargo shorts hanging loosely on him, as his gray t-shirt fit him snugly. I smiled as his arm urged me closer to his body, I snuggled closer to him, smelling his cologne, the same cologne I actually missed while he was gone. I could see the slight stubble coming in on his cheeks, as he gulped some of the Gatorade, before placing it back down on the table.

"Better?" I asked smiling.

"Almost." He answered quickly, before his arm snaked around me, gently cradling the back of my neck, guiding me towards him, as he lunged forward pressing his lips against mine. I heard a gruff moan come from him, as my body reacted instantly letting him deepen the kiss, both of us fighting for dominance. It had been a week since the last time we felt this, and as if our bodies had been building up the yearning over that week. The kiss broke naturally, both of us panting for air, our foreheads resting against one another. I blushed as I leaned back, my hands finding their way to rest on top of his hands that now sat in his lap.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked nervously, chewing on my bottom lip. The smile slowly appearing on Teddy's lips, as his hand lifted, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. My body betrayed my mind, as I turned into his touch, letting his palm cup my chin afterwards.

"Sooner we tell them, the sooner we can all move on." Teddy answered softly, as his fingers lightly traced down my neck, leaving goosebumps on their trail. My breath hitched as his finger brushed my hair off of my shoulder, as he leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to my bare neck. I stiffened only for a moment, before turning my head exposing more of my neck to his lips, feeling him smile against my skin. I clenched my eyes closed, feeling his lips start a trail of kisses up my neck, landing near my ear, his breath cascading over my ear, sending jolts through my body.

"I missed you." Teddy whispered, his voice gruff which alone cause my body to have it's own reaction.

"We've only been like this for a week, Teddy…I doubt you missed me that much." I joked with a nervous giggle, feeling Teddy's lips leave my skin as I turned to look at him, his eyes meeting mine, a wide smile on his face.

"Like what?" Teddy asked with perked eyebrows, knowing exactly what I meant, but wanted me to say it.

"You know…together." I answered in a soft voice, Teddy's body crowding mine as he lunged forward towards me. His arms wrapping around my body, slowly lowering me to the couch, as he leaned over me, resting his body weight on his forearms.

" I like the way that sounds." Teddy whispered before pressing his lips against mine, nibbling on my bottom lip gently.

"Me too." I responded between kisses, my body suddenly very aware of every part of his body that was pressing against mine.

"Guess we should make up for lost time then.." Teddy whispered as he nuzzled close to my neck, his lips starting a new trail of kisses, that ended back at my lips. I moaned into the kiss, as my hands found their way down his hard back muscles, the thin t-shirt that covered them the only barrier between skin on skin. Somewhere in my mind, my body realized my hands had reached the waistband of his shorts and decided against giving in to the urge of squeezing his glorious backside and started their way back the way they came.

Neither of us heard the door open, and only became aware that other people had entered the house when we heard the familiar laugh of Ted Sr. boom through the room. Teddy quickly sat up, as I followed suit, fixing whatever I could to erase any evidence of what we had been doing, my skin a bright red. I glanced to Teddy, whose arm returned to wrapping around my shoulder, as he gave me a wide smile.

"I would say welcome home, but it looks like Riley took care of that." Ted Sr. spoke with a smile, giving his son a hug. I blushed as their hug broke, Ted Sr. looking over to me, before pulling me to my feet and giving me a large hug as well.

"Don't pout. I'm just teasing you." Ted Sr. spoke with a smile, causing me to blush even more, as Teddy pulled me closer to him, wrapping both his arms around my shoulders, lightly resting his weight on me, as he pressed a soft kiss to my temple. It just felt right standing here like this, in Teddy's embrace as he stood behind me, as we all made small talk with Ted Sr., before the door opened and I heard the familiar voice of Rachel and Richie filling the house.

"Teddy!" Rachel exclaimed happily walking around the corner, right as Teddy and I had casually stepped away from each other. I smiled as she ran to the man standing next to me, giving him a large hug, as he happily embraced my little sister tightly. Rachel had really taking a liking to Teddy, and really looked at him as a big brother. Teddy obviously felt the same, and it made it a little easier during those times when Rachel didn't like to leave my side. I watched as Richie shook Teddy's hand, before Teddy pulled him in for a manly hug, ruffling Richie's hair.

"Why don't ya'll go get a snack, then come back in here, Riley and I want to talk to you two." Teddy said seriously, my siblings glancing to me for a moment, before making their way into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna let you two handle this on your own." Ted Sr. spoke with a smile, before saying goodbye and left the house. I sat down on the couch, waiting for my siblings to reappear, the wheels in my mind turning faster than I thought they could go. I jumped slightly when I felt Teddy's hand resting on my shoulder, gave me a little squeeze, before he sat down next to me.

"It's gonna be fine." Teddy said with a reassuring smile, before Richie and Rachel walked back around the corner, Richie sat in the recliner, as Rachel scooted on the couch next to me, as I let my arm wrap around her shoulders.

I took a deep breath, before my mind tried to write out the speech I was about to say.

"You guys know how things change right?" I started, glancing to my brother then to my sister as they both looked at me confused, as I continued my speech.

"Well, some things have changed and I…well Teddy and I…want you to know because it affects you guys too." I added, glancing to Teddy.

"We're all kind of like a family right now, and we don't want to hide things from you two." Teddy added seriously.

"Teddy and I…well…we've known each other for a long time….and.." I stammered through what I was trying to say.  
"Oh god." Richie exclaimed from across the room and I knew he figured out what I was trying to say.

"You hush!" I exclaimed, pointing to my brother, before taking a deep breath.  
"Well, Teddy and I have decided that we want to try to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, I really like Teddy…and he…" I slowly tapered off, glancing to Teddy. I blushed as his smile grew wide, as he leaned forward, resting his hand on mine.

"And I really like your sister." Teddy added, lifting my hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my knuckles, sending a shiver through my spine. Silence filled the room for a moment, as I waited for my siblings to say anything, as they both stayed quiet. I glanced to Teddy, who simply shrugged his shoulders, before I swallowed hard, and decided to just bite the bullet.

"So, what do you two think?" I said softly, hoping it would open the communication with my siblings.

"This is the big news?" Richie asked sarcastically.

"Richie already knew?" Rachel immediately asked, turning to face me.

"Richie didn't know anything, he kind of walked in on something a couple weeks ago, but nothing was for sure then, so yes this is the big news." I explained, looking between my brother and sister.

"I'll say the same thing I said last time. I'm fine with it, but if he hurts you, I'm gonna hurt him." Richie explained, before turning to Teddy.

"You got that Teddy. You hurt Riley, I will hurt you." Richie said seriously, pointing at Teddy, who was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Relax, Rambo." I said to my brother before turning to my sister, who was looking off to the window, and had her back turned towards me. I reached out, letting my hand rest on her shoulder, as I spoke softly.

"Rachel, are you ok with this?" I asked softly, thinking Rachel would probably be the one that would be ok with everything, when suddenly my sister jumped from the couch, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Am I ok? No, I'm not ok with this! How could you do this to us Riley? How could you put all of us in danger!" Rachel yelled, her eyes cold with anger.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not putting anyone in danger!" I argued back confused.

"You said you wouldn't do anything that would risk us, and you do this?" Rachel yelled again, tears filling her eyes, before she stomped out of the room, slamming the door as she entered her bedroom. We all sat there in silence for a moment, looking at each other, not really sure what that was about.

"13 is such a complex age." Richie spoke softly, causing Teddy and I to look over to him as he casually sipped his soda, before Teddy playfully tossed a throw pillow at him.


	27. Chapter 27

An hour passed after Rachel's outburst, and we hadn't heard a word from her as she stayed in her room. I rested my back against the wall of the hallway, looking at the large Big Time Rush poster that was taped onto the closed door that led into Rachel's room, my mind trying to think of what I was going to say to her.

"You want me to go talk to her?" Teddy asked, as he rested his back against the wall next to me. I shook my head, as I continued to look at the closed door.

"You're never gonna know what that was all about until you go in there." Teddy added as I nodded my head but never made a move, still looking at the closed door.

"Then get in there girl!" Teddy said playfully, before gently swatting me on my backside, getting my whole body to jump, as I found myself a few steps closer to the door, as I turned to look at Teddy over my shoulder, a wide cat that ate the canary smile on his lips, as he turned and made his way down the hallway towards the living room.

I knocked on the door, getting no response before I slowly opened the door, popping my head into the room.

"Rachel?" I called into the room, seeing her sitting at the desk across the bedroom. She never even turned around to talk to me.

"What do you want?" She asked with an angry tone, as I walked into the room, closing it behind me as I walked and sat down on her bed, across from where she sat at the desk. She never looked up, focusing on her schoolbooks that were spread out on her desk, as we sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know I can't fix what I did wrong, unless I know what it is." I said calmly, watching as she continued to work on her homework.

"I thought you liked Teddy." I said softly, watching as she put her pencil down, swiveling her chair to face me.

"I do." Rachel spoke with a serious expression, her eyes meeting mine, as we both fell silent for a moment, before I heard her take a deep breath.

"It's just…we lost the house, and now we're gonna lose everything we have here!" Rachel exclaimed, sighing.

"Wait…what do you mean?" I asked confused, as she stood from the chair, and sat down next to me on the bed.

"What if you two break up? We're not gonna have any place to live! I don't want to lose anything else." Rachel admitted a stray tear rolling down her cheek, as I reached out, wrapping my sister in a tight hug. I finally realized what was bothering her, and I just felt so bad, why didn't I even think about this.

I honestly didn't really know what to say, as I felt my sister quietly cry in my arms, when suddenly the door opened slowly, Richie's head popping in from outside.

"Teddy, wanted me to check and make sure you two haven't killed each other." Richie spoke with a smile, as I rolled my eyes, pointing for him to get out, as the door closed once again. Not even a few minutes later, the door opened again, this time Teddy's head popped around the door.

"I told him to make sure you guys were ok, I didn't think anyone was dead." Teddy clarified, causing me to chuckle, as Teddy noticed that Rachel was softly crying. His whole expression changing as the door opened wider, and Teddy walked into the room, a serious expression on his face.

"Is she ok?" Teddy asked concerned, as Rachel pulled back, wiping the tears away with her hands.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of homework to do." Rachel answered, swiping the tears from her face, clearing her throat, before she pushed past Teddy and I and walked back to her desk. I gently pushed Teddy out of her room, following behind him, as I closed the door leaving Rachel in her room to finish her homework.

The next couple of hours passed by quickly, I sat in the living room with Teddy, Richie, Ted Sr. and Melanie. I had filled Teddy in on what was going on with Rachel, and soon enough everyone knew what the issue was. I felt guilty, this was the first time I couldn't handle Rachel's problems myself, but I knew ignoring it wasn't gonna help at all either.

"I say we just bring her out here and talk to her." Teddy suggested, resting his hands on his knees.

"I don't know." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Look, I don't want that little girl living with the constant fear of not having any place to live, that's way too much stress for anyone, especially that little girl." Teddy said softly, his eyes meeting mine, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go get her." I said, standing to my feet, only to feel Teddy's hand grasp my arm, pulling me back down to a sitting position, before he quickly lunged towards me, pressing his lips against mine, letting them dance together momentarily. I stood to my feet again, feeling the blush on my skin, as I glanced around the living room seeing everyone smiling, as I made my way down the hallway.

It took only moments before Rachel grabbed her jacket and was following me out to the living room.

"Where are we eating at?" Rachel asked, walking into the room.

"We want to talk to you first, kiddo." Teddy said smiling, patting the middle couch cushion, as Rachel sat down slowly, as I sat on the other side of her. I could see the apprehension on her face, as I watched her glance around the room.

"Rachel, we're here to talk to you about your Big Time Rush obsession, this is your intervention." Richie spoke seriously, before I interrupted.

"Shush…" I warned pointing to my brother, as Ted Sr. reached over ruffling his hair.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about what made you upset earlier." Teddy spoke softly, as he faced my sister. Rachel's head snapped to look at me, a shocked expression on her face.

"You told him?" She exclaimed, as I opened my mouth to answer.

"Don't get mad at Riley, I made her tell me. We're a family. Me, Riley, You and even Richie…we're a family." Teddy spoke softly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"And if things don't work out between Riley and I, then so be it, but I would never do anything that would put my little sister and brother into danger." Teddy finished with a smile.

"Really? I mean what if Riley says something really stupid?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Thank You, Rachel….I'm glad that you're positive that I'll put my foot in my mouth at some point." I responded sarcastically, rolling my eyes, watching as Teddy's eyes hit mine for a moment, before he looked back to my sister.

"She could say the stupidest thing on earth, but ya'll are always gonna have a place to stay…got it." Teddy said seriously, pointing at her for effect, as she nodded her head before Teddy pulled her close to him for a hug.

"Sweetie, if Teddy ever did something like that, he'd have to answer to his momma." Melanie spoke seriously, as Rachel's smile grew wide, before leaning over to me and resting her head on my shoulder, as I pulled her close to me, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Trust me darling, there is nothing scarier than that woman when she is angry, so Teddy will never do anything to disobey his momma." Ted Sr. added to the conversation with a smile, as I heard a small giggle come from my sister.

"Can we eat now?" Richie asked piping into the conversation.


	28. Chapter 28

Teddy and I had been together for about a month and to my complete and utter surprise things were going fairly well. The relationship was progressing slowly, although we lived together, he was gone 4 days out of the week for his job, and when he was home we did have 2 other people in the house, so sometimes privacy was never possible. Even though I yearned the sexual connection with him, the thought of being with Teddy for the first time did make me nervous. My sexual experiences have been limited, mostly just one that wasn't anything to write home about. This relationship with Teddy was nothing like that, Teddy was caring, sweet and someone I yearned to be with always, but still the thought of being with him like that, did make me nervous and skeptical of my own sexual abilities. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, I knew I would cross that bridge when I came to it, and just enjoyed what I could get.

I smiled as I sat on the couch with my legs curled up underneath me. Teddy had just moved the coffee table out of the way, clearing the floor in the room. I watched as he maneuvered my brother onto the floor and was teaching him some simple wrestling grapples. I watched as Teddy explained step by step to Richie, how the reversals worked and how easily Richie could use his size to his advantage. Teddy was so encouraging to Richie and I could see how much Richie adored Teddy and yearned for that male figure in his life. My thoughts came to a stop when the sound of a ringtone filled the living room, and Richie jumped to his feet, grabbing his phone answering it.

"Get down here woman! Let me show you some moves." Teddy teased from his spot on the floor, playfully reaching for my legs as I unhooked them from under me and stretched them out in front of me.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you when I pin you." I teased with a giggle, as Teddy climbed onto his knees, between my outstretched legs. My breath hitched in my throat as he lifted one of my legs high, pushing the denim up slightly before placing a gentle kiss on the skin of my calf, before letting the leg drop back to the floor, as he moved closer to me, his body crowding against mine. I smiled as I felt his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me towards the edge of the couch, as he stood on his knees between my legs. His fingers toying with the hem of my shirt and the small strip of skin that was showing between my shirt and jeans. I let my arms wrap around his neck, my fingers running through his hair, as his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

"You think you can pin me?" Teddy whispered, his breath causing goosebumps to form on my skin as I felt the shiver of anticipation flow through me. Suddenly without warning, Teddy's hands grasped my body tightly, swinging me off of the couch, gently laying me on the floor, pinned beneath his body weight as he laid above me resting his body weight on his forearms. My body suddenly alive feeling Teddy's weight pressing onto mine, his scent invading my senses, as I let my blue eyes dance with his, a blush coming to my skin. Teddy's lips curled into a smirk, before he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against mine, his tongue searching for mine as they danced together and the kiss deepened. I couldn't help my hands as one curled around the back of his neck, holding him close to me, as if telling him to not break the kiss. I couldn't get enough of Teddy, and it was obvious in the passion that filled our kisses that he felt the same way. I moaned as the kiss broke, Teddy's lips immediately making their way down my neck, his fingers digging in my hair, massaging my scalp. My back arching off of the floor, pressing myself against him as much as I could when his hands skimmed down the curves of my body, resting on my hips. My lips searched for Teddy's quickly initiating another passion filled kiss, my hands grasping the globes of his ass through his jeans giving them a gentle squeeze. I couldn't help the smile hearing the soft growl escape his chest, as he ground his hips against mine, driving my body crazy feeling him against me.

"Jesus you guys!" Richie yelled walking back into the living room, as Teddy and I immediately pulled apart, Teddy rolling onto his back next to me on the floor. I had honestly gotten carried away and forgotten we were in the public living room. I blushed glancing over to the man next to me as he gave me a wide smile, reaching out intertwining his fingers with mine as he held my hand.

"I was uh…just teaching Riley some moves too." Teddy said with a smile, after giving me wink.

"Oh, so if I'm in trouble in the middle of a match, I should shove my tongue down the other guy's throat?" Richie responded sarcastically, causing me to giggle.

"If you think it will get you the win." Teddy answered without missing a beat, as I burst out laughing, reaching out playfully swatting Teddy on the arm as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? A win is a win!" Teddy defended his answer, before rolling over wrapping his arms around my body pulling me closer to him as I playfully struggled to get free. I squealed in delight as I wrestled with Teddy, both of us laughing out loud ignoring the doorbell that rang.  
"You guys are weird." Richie spoke rolling his eyes before making his way to the door, opening it.

"Kyle's here." Richie yelled through the house, as he walked back into the living room, followed by a boy who was near Rachel's age. I had known Kyle since he was a little boy, him and Rachel pretty much grew up together and were always friends. I smiled as I saw him sit on the couch in the room, as I finally pulled free from my boyfriend, standing to my feet.

"Hey Kyle! How are you? How are your folks?" I asked, giving the boy a hug, before sitting on the couch next to him.

"Good. They're good. They're in the car." Kyle answered, glancing over to Teddy who was still sitting on the floor, eying Kyle suspiciously, a serious expression on his face.

"You want something to drink? Rachel should be ready to go in a minute." I said with a smile as he nodded his head. I stood to my feet, reaching for Teddy as I pulled him to his feet and into the kitchen with me, pouring Kyle a glass of water.

"Who's that?" Teddy asked seriously, pointing towards the living room.

"That's Kyle. He's one of Rachel's friends." I answered honestly, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"You said Rachel was gonna be hanging out with friends. That's not a friend, That's a boy!" Teddy explained with wide eyes.

"Very good, Junior. I'm glad to see someone taught you the birds and the bees." I teased him, with a smile.

"He's a boy! Rachel is way too young to be with boys! I know the way boys that age are, and how do we even know there are going to be adults around while they're 'hanging out'?" Teddy asked, placing his hands on his hips. I bit my lip hard trying not to laugh at how protective Teddy was being right now, and I couldn't help but think he was the most adorable thing on the planet right now.

"You're completely adorable right now." I said with a smile, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm being serious, Riley! I don't think we should let her go." Teddy said seriously. "Teddy, I've known Kyle and his family for years. His parents said they will be there, and they will be. It's gonna be ok, Junior. I promise." I said soothingly, walking towards my boyfriend, wrapping my arms around his waist. I smiled as Teddy wrapped his arms around me, letting them rest on my body. I felt him take a deep breath, as he sighed.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Teddy admitted, as I snuggled closer to his body.

"Teddy, Kyle is a good kid. If there's anyone in this house that we should worry about, it's the teenage boy you were wrestling with out there." I said with a smile, watching the smile creep on to Junior's lips.

"You think Richie's up to something?" Teddy asked, quirking a eyebrow.

"Richie's always up to something." I said confidently, leaning forward pressing a gentle kiss to Teddy's lips, before pulling back.

"To put your mind at ease though, why don't you come talk to Kyle?" I said, grasping Teddy's hand with mine as I brought Kyle his drink. I sat next to Kyle on the couch, as Teddy sat in the chair across from us.

"So Kyle, do you own any guns?" Teddy asked seriously.

"Teddy!" I exclaimed, as my boyfriend simply shrugged his shoulders.

"No. My dad says I can't have one until I'm 16, but he takes me hunting every year." Kyle answered honestly, sipping the water.

"Your dad sounds like a good man. A good man who owns a gun. Just like me. I own a gun too. You understand me son." Teddy said sternly, pointing to Kyle seriously. The young boy glanced up to me for a moment before turning back to Teddy.

"You have a gun?" Kyle asked honestly.  
"Yes I do son, and I'm a good shot. I never miss my target." Teddy answered honestly, sitting back in the chair, crossing his arms across his chest, satisfied he made his point.

"Do you hunt? My dad hunts game. Do you hunt game? My dad shot a 10 point buck once, it was huge! Have you ever shot one that big? Can I see your gun?" Kyle's voice filled the room when suddenly a million questions were being asked to Teddy, one more excited than the last, as the little boy next to me was ecstatic. I stifled a laugh, watching as Teddy's face turned to a confused expression, as he watched the little boy fill with excitement instead of fear like he intended.


	29. Chapter 29

It had only been a week since Teddy's little protective stint over Rachel, but it was still the cutest thing I had ever seen. I honestly couldn't believe just how good this relationship was going, but I knew that the relationship would be changing soon, as it was only a matter of time before Teddy and I slept together. We had taken our time with this relationship, although we lived together, we only spent a few days a week together and we both didn't want to rush anything that wasn't natural. I glanced at the clock on the microwave, when Richie made his way into the kitchen, sitting at the table next to his sister.

"I'm begging you, please don't do it." Richie spoke to me, in a fake begging tone.

"Richie, I already signed up for it." I said seriously, sipping my coffee.

"Come on! It's bad enough that she's gonna be there" Richie exclaimed pointing to Rachel, who gave him an evil glare.

"Why do I have to be the one that always suffers in this family?" Richie exclaimed loudly, slamming his spoon down on the table.

"You are seriously overreacting." I said calmly, rolling my eyes at his antics. A smile grew on my lips as I saw Teddy walk into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower. I watched as Teddy hi-fived Richie, placed a gentle kiss on the top of Rachel's head, before coming to me. His hands grabbing both of mine, gently pulling me to my feet, as his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me to his body. My body immediately reacting to his, the fresh smell of soap and his cologne invading my senses as his lips pressed against mine, his tongue gently slipping past my lips, encouraging the slow, sensual kiss. I smiled against his lips, as the kiss broke.

"There's my girl." Teddy said with a smile, causing me to blush as I sat back down on my chair as he made his way to get himself a cup of coffee, pulling the free chair close to me as he sat down next to me.

"So, how are we torturing Richie today?" Teddy asked calmly sipping his coffee.

"You heard that huh?" I asked smiling as he nodded his head, placing his cup on the table.

"Yeah, and I knew I couldn't miss this." Teddy said sarcastically, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him, placing a kiss on my temple.

"Well, he's mad cause the school called and asked me to help out at the Halloween dance and Harvest Festival that there are sponsoring in town, tonight." I explained, before Rachel cut in.

"Riley's gonna be a chaperone." Rachel said smiling.

"Really?" Teddy asked, glancing to me with a smirk on his lips.

"I said I'd do it if they needed someone, and one of their chaperones cancelled, so I was next on the list." I explained.

"You can get out of it, if you wanted to! You just love embarrassing me." Richie pouted.

"Yeah, that's it Richie. I just live to ruin your life." I said sarcastically, taking a sip of my drink.

"You're ok with me being there, right?" I asked Rachel as she nodded her head.

"See, Rachel's ok with it." I defended myself as Richie rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't have a reputation to protect!" Richie defended his argument.

"Richie, trust me your reputation of being a pain in the ass will be upheld long past tonight." I responded sarcastically, as he flipped me the bird.

"Seriously, there's a whole festival, and a gymnasium, I'm sure it's big enough for both of us alright?" I tried to compromise with my brother.

"Fine. But if anyone asks, I don't know you." Richie threatened, before standing up from the table and walking back to his room.

"What are you gonna be, Riley?" Rachel asked excitedly turning to me.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping they still have some costumes left at the store." I said as I turned to look at Teddy.

"Your mom said she'd go with me, and help me pick out something." I told him as he nodded his head.

"My mom's the expert on costumes. She handmade Brett and I's for years." Teddy explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What are you gonna be?" Teddy asked with a smile as he turned to Rachel.

"I'm gonna be Minnie Mouse." Rachel spoke with a smile, as Teddy nodded his head, his arm pulling me closer to his body.

"So since it's a dance, does that mean you get to bring a date?" Teddy asked curiously, looking to me with a smile.

"Yeah! Teddy you should come too!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"Well, I would if I could find a date." Teddy teased, bumping my shoulder with his, causing me to blush.

"Riley! Say Yes!" Rachel instructed, pointing to me.

"Rachel, go get your stuff." I said sternly, as she stood from the table.

"You better say yes, Riley!" Rachel threatened at the doorway, before I pointed and she hurried out of the doorway.

"So, what do you say? How about I escort you?" Teddy asked again, his hands forcing my body to face his, his eyes pouring into mine.

"Are you sure? I thought you had a signing today." I asked seriously.

"I should be back by 8PM. I'll have plenty of time to make it up there." Teddy said reassuringly.

"You don't have to do this. I mean it's not a big deal." I said shyly, as Teddy's arms pulled me closer to him.

"I want to. It'll be fun. As long as you promise to save a dance for me." Teddy said softly, pressing his lips against mine. The gentle kiss broke as he pulled away, right as his phone rang. I watched as he jumped to his feet, hurrying around the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, looking back to me.

"Remember, you promised me a dance!" Teddy said smiling, pointing to me before hurrying out of the door.

I had spent pretty much all day with Melanie, looking for a costume. It surprised me just how empty the costume stores were, but what did I expect, it was only a few days before Halloween. Melanie and I scoured the town, and the nearby towns looking for a good costume, before settling on one that was two sizes too big for me. I spent the rest of the afternoon at Melanie and Senior's house, as Melanie worked with me, trying to make the costume fit as well as it could. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection and finally admitted, the costume fit perfect in the right places. I would be the inmate with the best fitting outfit that was for sure. Dressing up as a convict wasn't my first choice but after all the alterations Melanie had made, I was actually impressed and happy with the choice. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

The dance and harvest festival had started about 30 minutes ago and there were kids everywhere. It was pretty much the whole town, as I saw many families there walking through the festival, playing the games, braving the haunted house, and even families dancing in the gymnasium. I glanced across the gymnasium noticing my brother, dressed as Woody from Toy Story chatting it up with some girl, and doing everything to ignore my looks. I rolled my eyes, as I glanced around the gymnasium, seeing kids of all ages and their families having a good time. I had already been briefed by the principal on what wasn't allowed, but I doubted we were gonna have any problems tonight. I saw Rachel and her friends walk into the gymnasium, as she waved to me before sitting at a table with her friends. I stood next to the punch table, smiling at the happy children and families that passed me by.

My eyes lit up when I saw Melanie and Ted Sr. walk into the gymnasium. I hurried over to greet them, both of them smiling as they saw me. I immediately hugged them both tight.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised, as they surveyed the gymnasium, smiling.

"Well seems like everyone in town is here, so we figured we would drop by too." Ted Sr. explained, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Teddy needed a ride." Melanie said with a smile.

"Teddy's here?" I asked excitedly, watching as both Senior and Melanie's faces lit up seeing my reaction.

"He's changing into his costume." Senior explained.

"He didn't have to dress up. I mean, it's no big deal." I said shyly, looking down at my feet.

"Teddy thought it was a very big deal. He was really excited to get here." Melanie said with a smile, as I blushed even redder. My thoughts being interrupted when hearing the sound of my brother's voice.

"Hi Ted. Hi Melanie." Richie spoke happily, giving them each of a hug.

"Oh I'm sorry, do we know you…Woody?" I teased my brother as he shot me a death glare.

"Being seen with them makes me cool, being seen with you makes me lame." Richie explained as I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be saying, 'There's a snake in my boot' or something?" I teased as Richie glared back at me.

"Shouldn't you be handcuffed somewhere?" Richie shot back, as I playfully swatted him, before my attention was caught by the man that entered the room.

"Shouldn't you….whoa" was all I muttered as Teddy entered my vision. My mouth hung open as he walked in through the door and made his way over to us. My mouth watered as he approached wearing tight dark blue pants, that framed his backside with every step. The utility belt hung around his waist, complete with handcuffs, baton and water gun. The tight fitting button up dark blue shirt, that seemed as if every button was ready to pop open with every movement, the top button undone. The reflecting sunglasses on his eyes, as his hair was perfectly combed back, and to top it off, a shiny silver sheriff star pinned over his left pectoral. I stared at him unashamed as he walked up next to me, his arm snaking around my waist, as he took off the sunglasses, hanging them on his shirt, leaning in and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey baby." Teddy spoke with a smile, as my eyes continued to look him up and down, as if I couldn't control it.

"Told you my mom was good with costumes." Teddy said with a smile, spinning around in a circle, before his eyes met mine once again.

"Whoa." Was all I could repeat.

"Well, there's the handcuffs I was talking about." Richie said sarcastically, my hand reaching out swatting my brother playfully, as I continued to take in the site in front of my eyes as I simply responded with.

"Whoa."


End file.
